Perfect
by Jess420
Summary: Andrea gets horrible news and Evolution helps her thru it. But what happens when Rea and a member of Evolution fall for one another? Main Characters: Paul Levesque (Triple H), Ric Flair, Dave Batista, Randy Orton & OC.
1. Chapter One

My name is Andrea and I work with the WWE. I'm Evolution's Personal Assistant, or lackey if you'd rather call it that. When I first started working with the guys that's what I felt like… they pretty much had me doing the shitty stuff that they didn't want to do. I tolerated the shitty treatment for about a week before I let them have it, I don't take shit from anyone it may have taken me awhile to get up enough courage to stand up to Evolution but I did. And ever since I told them where to stick it we've been friends.   
  
I've been working with the WWE ever since Evolution was formed. I get along great with 'my boys' now but in the beginning it sucked. There were many times that I had wanted to quit, but I'm really glad that I didn't quit because they're truly great guys. You definitely wouldn't know that from the way they act while in the public eye, but they're like a bunch of big teddy bears.   
  
I had just gotten into the arena that we were appearing at when my cell phone rang. "Hello?" "Hi. Is this Andrea?" "Yes, who is this?" "This is Katie, Kay's best friend." "Oh Hi. I haven't talked to you in quite some time, how have you been?" "I'm pretty shitty actually. You're probably wondering why I'm calling you." "Sort of, yes." "Well, I wanted to let you know that Kay died. She had ovarian cancer." "Oh My God! When did Kay die?" "She died 5 days ago. We had a funeral for her 2 days ago." "I don't know what to say. I can't believe she's dead. How long did she have cancer?"   
  
"She's had it for a while now, but she didn't know about it until a month ago." "Oh." "I was just looking thru her phone book, I found your number and thought that you should know what happened." "Well, thank you for letting me know. I hope everyone out there is ok." "We're all still in shock but we'll be okay." "Tell everyone that I'm praying for them." "I will. Bye." "Bye, and Katie… I'm really sorry." "Yea, me too."   
  
The entire time I had been on the phone I was standing in the middle of the hallway, and after I had found out the awful news I had stopped walking. After I hung up I tried to get my bearings but it wasn't working and I started bawling. Kay had been one of my best friends. She was my roommate throughout college, and I couldn't believe that she was gone.  
  
Somehow I walked to the Evolution locker room. I hadn't even realized that I had moved. I went in without knocking. Batista was about to yell at me for not knocking, until he looked at me. He went over to me, "Are you okay Rea?" I just shook my head no and continued to sob. Dave (Batista) grabbed me in his big arms and took me over to the couch. He sat down and I just cried on him. Dave was trying to get me to calm down, "It's ok honey. Everything will be alright." But nothing he was saying was working, I was still hysterical.  
  
Finally Paul (Triple H) came into the locker room. "Dave… what's wrong with Rea?" "I don't know man. She's been like this the entire time she's been in here." Paul walked over to us, "Rea. Honey, what happened? What's wrong?" I just grabbed Paul's bicep and Paul took me out of Dave's arms. "Come on hun. Tell me what happened, who did this to you?" I shook my head, "No *sob* one…" Paul shook his head, "Rea. You have to calm down. Take deep breaths. You're going to be okay. We just need to know what happened."   
  
At that moment Ric (Flair) and Randy (Orton) came into the locker room. They were laughing about something until they noticed what was going on. They shot a confused look at Dave but Dave just shrugged his shoulders, signaling he didn't know what was going on. Finally I stopped sobbing, but the tears were still running freely. "Kay, one of my best friends died. She had ovarian cancer." All four guys just looked at me with sorrow. Paul said, "You're going to be alright Rea. Kay's not suffering anymore."   
  
I just shook my head yes, "I know that. I should be happy that she's not in anymore pain, but I can't. She's one of the few people I told everything to. She was my Kay-Bear. I'm always gonna miss her." I stood up, "It's like when my Aunt Bernie died when I was 9. She was in so much pain so I knew it was better for her because she didn't have to live in pain anymore, but I still missed her. I even missed her yelling at me for the stupidest stuff."   
  
All four guys came over to me and gave me big bear hugs. I just smiled, "Thanks for being here guys. I don't know what I would do without you." Dave laughed, "You would have been crying into a pillow instead of on my shirt." I looked at his shirt and sure enough there was a huge wet spot by his shoulder. "I'm sorry D. Think of the wet spot as a sign that I love you." Dave laughed, "I wasn't complaining Rea. I don't mind. If you ever need anyone to cry on I'm there."   
  
I smiled, "Thanks D." And I gave him a hug, which he turned into a bear hug and he wouldn't let me go. "Dave. Babe, let go. I can't breathe." "If you can't breathe, how are you talking?" "Smart Ass. Let go." "Okay." Dave let go of me, only to throw me over his shoulder. Dave laughed evilly, "Try to get away from me now!" I rolled my eyes, "Dave… please put me down." "Nope. I like this view too much." And with that he put his hand on my butt and squeezed.   
  
My eyes about bugged out of my head. Then when I realized that his hand was still cupping my butt cheek I shook my head and in a sugar coated voice, "Davey… will you please put me down??" "Nope. You're light as a feather, I could carry you like this all day. Hell I might even bring you down to the ring like this." I shook my head fiercely, "DAVE! You wouldn't dare!" "Oh I wouldn't huh? What do you think guys… instead of wearing my belt on my shoulder I could wear Rea on my shoulder." Ric laughed, "WOOO! I think the guys might like that. They might like it too much actually."   
  
I smiled at what Ric said, "Yea. They might like it too much. Then you'd have some competition." Randy smirked, "Competition for what Rea?" Completely joking I said, "Competition for me of course. I mean, I KNOW all the guys backstage love me and want a piece… but if they saw me like this, with my ass in the air and my tits falling out of my shirt, then I'd be sure to get some tonight."  
  
Paul laughed, "I think you've been hanging around Randy too much." I smirked like Randy, "Yea, now I'm turning into a cocky bastard." Dave then patted my butt and said, "Baby… if you wanted some all you had to do was ask and I would have given it to you." I smiled, "Well then… Dave. I want you. Will you give it to me?" With that Dave threw me off his shoulder and started chasing me around the room. "NO! DAVE!! I WAS KIDDING!" Dave looked hurt, "You mean you don't want some?" I walked over to him stupidly, "No Dave. I don't want some. BUT if I did then I would DEFINETLY come to you." With that I gave Dave a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Ric shook his head talking to Paul, "When will those two learn? They're perfect for each other." "Yea I agree Natche." I whipped my head towards them, "Excuse me!?" Ric smiled, "You and Dave are perfect for one another. When are you going to go out on a date?" My eyes got big, "Umm… never??" Randy shook his head, "Ask her out man." Dave just looked confused, "Really? I should?" Paul shook his head yes, "Yea. You get along great, go for it."   
  
Dave and I were looking shocked at the other three guys, then Dave and I looked at each other. "Well, Rea… what do you say? Would you go out with me sometime?" I just stared at Dave, he was being such a cutie, "Sure. But if it doesn't work out we'll still be friends right?" "Yep. Still friends." And with that said the five of us went into 'show mode', getting ready for RAW that night. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note** Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter. I'm really getting into this story so I hope to have more up ASAP. I've never had a Batista fiction… but I'm really starting to like it. That and the fact that he's hot doesn't hurt any either, lol. I hope you like this chapter. I'll probably write more soon and hopefully I'll update it tomorrow or the next day. ENJOY--  
  
--Jess   
  
  
  
After RAW was over and Evolution had made their final appearance the guys headed beck to the locker room so we could get outta there. I was sitting there waiting for them, when they came in I jumped up, "You guys did awesome out there!" Then I gave Ric, Randy and Dave each a hug. Paul looked sad, "I don't get a hug?" I turned to him, "NO. You pedigreed Shawn Michaels… for that the only thing you deserve is some Sweet Chin Music!" With that I stuck my tongue out at Paul.  
  
  
  
Ric shook his head, "I can't believe you like HBK more then Evolution." I turned to Ric, "Aww Natche… you know I've loved Shawn ever since I was a little girl. Now if he would just leave Becca everything would be perfect." I had been kidding about the last part. Dave looked sad, Randy said, "You like HBK more then Dave? That's low." I rolled my eyes, "Don't start with me Orton. You guys know how over protective I get when Shawn's involved. You guys know I love you… BUT when it comes down to it, if there's a choice between any of you and Shawn… I'm gonna pick Shawn. That is unless Shawnie does something to REALLY piss me off."  
  
  
  
Paul just shook his head, "Man… Why'd they give us a P.A. that was in love with Shawn?" I rolled my eyes, "They gave you me because they knew that I would be able to handle you… THAT'S WHY!"   
  
  
  
Dave sighed, "I guess I can come in 2nd compared to Shawn. I mean… it COULD be worse." I went over to Dave and gave him a hug. "You only come in 2nd behind Shawn in SOME areas. Not all Babe. Although you tend to scare people off, you ARE a hunk. And you've got WAY more muscle then Shawn. *sigh* I'm just glad you're not beating him up anymore. I don't think I could handle going out on a date with someone who chokes Shawn on a weekly basis." Dave smiled, "I'm a hunk, huh?"   
  
  
  
I just put my arms around his neck, "Yea Babe. Shawn's got NOTHING on you in that department." I looked over at Paul, "Hell, I think you may have even surpassed Paul in that department." Then I got an evil gleam in my eye… "You know… I'm not too sure about that. Maybe you should each show me how big your muscles are." With that I wiggled my eyebrows.  
  
  
  
Paul shook his head, "Rea. Hun… you've got it bad." "What makes you say that Paulie?" Paul laughed, "You just said Dave is more hunky then Shawn." I put my hand on my chin as if I was thinking really hard, "I guess I did, didn't I? *shrugs* Oh well, I've got no reason to lie about it… Hell, I'll even say it again. Dave, you're more hunky then Shawn Michaels." Dave got a BIG smile on his face. Then he stood right in front of me, "You've earned yourself a piggy back ride. Hop On!" I squealed and hopped onto Dave's back… totally acting 5... Not 24. With that we headed to our rental cars and went to the hotel. Did I mention how much I LOVE piggy back rides?? Didn't think so.   
  
  
  
When we got to the hotel Evolution had it's regular 5 bedroom suite. I mean hell… it's Evolution, they get nothing but the best. And that would be ANOTHER one of the perks of being Evolution's P.A. Everyone was pretty tired when we got up to our rooms so we all headed straight to bed. And just to clarify… Evolution is not what it seems. They don't go out and party every night, although they could with no problem. The guys themselves are NOTHING like their cocky roles on TV. Yea… They're pretty good actor's aren't they??  
  
**Author's Note** I realize that chapter was short… and I'm sorry for that. But I wanted to start the next chapter on a new note so I thought I'd end it there. I hope you have enjoyed my story so far. Please Review. OH… and just to clarify… I don't own anything… not a damn thing. Thanks for the reviews!!  
  
--Jess 


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note** I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far. You guys are the whole reason that I write stories… you ROCK! I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter as much as they've enjoyed the other chapters. THANKS AGAIN--  
  
--Jess  
  
--The Next Morning--  
  
Ric came in a and woke me up at 9am. "Five more minutes dad." "Ha, Ha. Very funny! Get your ass up outta bed." Ric threw the covers off me, "HEY! What would you have done if I had been naked?" Ric thought about it, "Eh… I would have lived. It's not like the sight would have blinded me or anything." I threw my pillow at his head, "You big oaf. Remind me why I have to get up again…"   
  
Ric shook his head, "You know… Considering you're our P.A. you tend to forget things a lot. You're going to the gym with us." I frowned, "The Gym? Why do I gotta go to a gym??" Ric shook his head, "I really should send someone else to do this job every morning. This same routine over and over gets old."   
  
I finally got up out of the bed, "I still don't see why ya'll want me to got to the gym. Yea, I know I'm not in shape… does it look like I care though?? NOPE… I don't give a flying fuck." Paul comes into the room without knocking, "Is she complaining about the gym again Ric?" "Doesn't she always?"   
  
Paul came over to me, "Rea… It's not that we don't think you look good and all, because obviously you look fine… BUT we think it would be better for you if you just worked out some. I'm not saying you should try to lift weights like the Diva's but at least run on the treadmill or something like that. K?" I just gave Paul a dirty look, "Oh shut up. Get out, I gotta get dressed to go to the gym with you goons."   
  
I got dressed in an athletic tank top and some Nike shorts. Then I walked out into the 'living room' of the suite. "Are you goons ready yet?" All four guys were waiting on me, as always. Randy nodded, "Yes fearless leader… we were waiting on you again." I just looked over at Randy and said, "Hey you big knuckle head… Paul's over there." Paul laughed, "Why yes, I AM fearless aren't I??" I rolled my eyes and dryly I said, "Oh yes… you are SO fearless… I wish I was as fearless as you." Ric laughed, "I do have to admit… that was a funny one."   
  
Finally I said, "Ok… Evolution. Babes… Can we get this show on the road? I wanna be done with this stupid 'work out' in time for lunch." So we finally left for the gym. While my boys were lifting weights and doing an awesome job I was doing some what pathetic… ok, I admit it I was doing EXTREMLY pathetic. I ran on the tread mill for about half an hour, which turned out to be 4 miles. Then I used some of those machines that I'm some what afraid of. I did some crunches. Then I got on the elliptical machine. Man… let me tell you it was LOTS of fun. Translation… it SUCKED! But my big retarded bosses made me do this with them at least three times a week.  
  
After everyone was done we left. Although it seemed like we were in there forever we were only in there for about 2 hours. We went back to the hotel. Ric was hungry and wanted to eat on the way but everyone else wanted to go back to the hotel and get showered and changed before we ate. When we got back up to the room Paul got the first bathroom and Ric got the second bathroom, which kind of sucked, but we were used to that. I mean of course the old men are going to get to shower before the young studs, and myself… they have more seniority.   
  
While we were waiting Randy wouldn't shut up. "Hey… you two could take a shower together. It would save water. And time." I just turned to Randy, "What the fuck? I think you left your brain over at the gym. God… you're such a dip shit Orton. Man, THINK before you speak." Randy shook his head, "You're just pissed because you would like to take a shower with Dave."   
  
I rolled my eyes, "Oh yea baby. You've got me ALL figured out. See the thing is, if we were to take a shower together, it would take MUCH longer then if we were to take separate showers." Dave just looked amused and got a cute little smirk on his face. Randy raised an eyebrow ala Rock, "Oh REALLY?? And why would it take longer Rea… Why?" I shook me head, looked over at Dave and said, "He asked, didn't he?" Then turned back to Randy, "Well… you ask Why? I think I can answer that… If I were to take a shower with Dave, then I don't know if I'd ever want to leave the shower. I would have WAY too much fun with that. We could wash each other and…" while I was saying this I was staring at Dave, I got a BIG smile on my face and bit my lip, "Yea. I would NEVER want to leave the bathroom with Dave."  
  
Rand laughed, "I seem to have started a fantasy in that little head of yours, haven't I?" I rolled my eyes, "No Orton… don't fool yourself. You did NOT put that idea in my head. It's been in there for quite some time." I looked over at Dave and mouthed 'no' Dave smiled and shook his head in understanding, knowing that I was just saying that to get Randy to shut up about it.  
  
Finally Ric came out of the bathroom, "Bathroom's free." I rolled my eyes at Randy, "One of you guys can go. I'll go last." Randy got a huge smile on his face, "You two just want to be alone." And with that he got his clothes to go take a shower. Ric looked at Dave and I confused, "What was that about?" I just smiled sweetly, "Orton told Dave and I that we should shower together to save water and time. So I pulled a fast one on him, that's all." Dave laughed, "Yea, she sure all hell did."   
  
Ric questioned, "What did you say to him Rea?" I got an evil smile on my face and said, "Why don't you tell him Babe?" Ric looked shocked by my reaction. Dave shook his head, "Rea here told Randy that if we were to take a shower together that it would take MUCH longer then each of us taking a shower separately. Then she mentioned that we would wash each others bodies and things like that." I looked at Ric expecting him to laugh but I was surprised to fine his eyes popping out of his head in shock.   
  
"What!?" I smiled sweetly, "I pretty much told Randy where to stuff it, only I made him think bad thoughts as well." Ric shook his head, "That amazes me. I never thought that our little Rea would ever talk like that… especially about a member of Evolution." I rolled my eyes, "I was only joking Ric. I would NEVER do that and you know it!" Dave snapped his fingers, "DAMN! And here I was hoping that it would come true." I hit Dave's arm, "Why you little… you KNEW I was only joking." Dave smiled, "Yea, I knew you were joking. No worries, I was only bugging you."   
  
A few minutes later Paul got out of the bathroom and Dave went to take a shower. Then Randy got done and I took a shower also. After everyone was dressed and ready we went to Lonestar Steak House for lunch.  
  
--At Lunch--  
  
After we placed our order with the waiter we started to chit chat about pretty much everything. Eventually the topic was switched to my date with Dave. "So… Dave, Rea… when's this date you're going to go on?" I looked over at Dave, "I dunno, what do you think D?" Dave smiled, "How about tonight?" I was kind of surprised that he picked tonight but I smiled, "Sure, that sounds great. Where are we going to go?" Dave smiled, "I think that should be a surprise. All you need to worry about is wearing a fancy dress and looking beautiful like always." I rolled my eyes, "Oh whatever, you think you're SO smooth. Well, I've got news for you… I don't have any fancy dresses with me, Mr. Batista."  
  
Paul just shook his head, "Sometimes I think you forget who we are Rea. We're Evolution, we get anything we want, whenever we want it." I rolled my eyes, "Oh yea. I forgot again… sorry, you guys just act so normal I forget you have money come out the ass." All four of them looked at me with the same expression, 'when will you stop being so damn sarcastic.' "I'm sorry guys. I know you get annoyed with my sarcastic-ness… but that's just how I've always been. My humor sucks and that's all there is to it."   
  
Paul shook his head, "Now before I was RUDELY interrupted I was going to say that you could use my credit card, but now I'm not so sure." I looked down at my lap, "I'm sorry Paulie. I didn't mean to make you mad, but you REALLY don't need to pay for my dress. I think I can deal with it." Then I got a big smile on my face, "Ya'll might have to give me a raise, but that's ok… I think I've got one coming anyway. *giggle*"  
  
The guys all looked at each other, Ric said, "I dunno… I don't think you deserve a raise yet. But how about each of us pays for a forth of the dress. Then you won't have to worry about the cost. Hell, just use the Evolution card that Vince gave us to use for anything related to business." I looked at Ric weird, "And how does a date have anything to do with business?" Paul smiled, "Well, you're going on a date with someone from the business… hell, it's even someone from Evolution. Plus… I think Vince would be happy to know you two are going on a date. All the older guys have mentioned how you two look good together."   
  
I raised my eyebrow like the Rock would (AN… I just HAD to) "Oh REALLY… and just WHO said we look good together?" Ric shook his head, "I don't know if we should tell you. Guys?" Randy laughed, "Tell her, she's gonna go insane." Paul agreed. Ric said, "Fine. When Paul said all the older guys he meant all the guys that have been around the business for years and years. Like 'Taker, Shawn, Kane, Jericho, Shane, Nash, Steve… basically the entire company thinks you two are cute together, including us of course."   
  
I smiled, "Wow… I had no clue that so many people though Dave and I would look great together. It's awesome, but kinda weird. And OF COURSE you three are rooting for us. He's your boy and I'm ME… who wouldn't like us? *hehehe*" The food finally came, we ate and then went back to the hotel. I had decided I needed to find someone to go dress shopping with me.   
  
  
  
**Author's Note** I hope you guys liked this chapter. Thanks so much for all the great reviews… It has to be said again… you guys ROCK! I hope to have more up soon, but it all depends on classes and how much work my professors give me. Thanks for all the great reviews! Please Review, I LOVE to know what you guys think! THANKS--  
  
--Jess 


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note** Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are awesome. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. THNAKS AGAIN--  
  
--Jess  
  
--Back at the Hotel--  
  
When we got back to the hotel I started to think about where to go shopping for a dress for tonight. I didn't want to go alone, "Guys. Do any of you wanna go shopping with me?" Ric laughed, "Hell No… Rea, when you shop it's crazy." I rolled my eyes, "Thanks a lot gramps. *hehehe* What about you three?" Randy shrugged, "Unless you can find someone else to go with I'd go… I don't really want to but I got nothing better to do." Paul laughed, "No thanks Rea. I'd rather spend some quality time with Steph… And before you ask, NO she won't go shopping with you. We've got plans." I smiled sweetly, "I'm sure she would change her plans if I asked nicely." Paul just looked at me evilly, "I won't though… I don't want you to kill me Paulie."   
  
Then I walked over to Dave, "You haven't answered the question… you wanna go pick out my dress with me?" Dave smiled, "I dunno… I think if I was there while you were in the dressing room you might never find a dress." I rolled my eyes, "You little shit! For your information I would not let you into the dressing room with me. All I would have done was showed you what the dresses looked like and you coulda picked your favorite… but never mind! I take back my invitation!" Dave stuck out his bottom lip and started to pout, "If I'm good can I come?"   
  
I just looked at him with a determined look, "Nope… you missed out on your chance when you made fun of me." And I stuck my tongue out at Dave. Dave raised his eyebrows, "Well now… I think we're gonna have to put that tongue to good use when you stick it out again." Then he put his arms around me, "Please Rea…. Please let me come with you." I rolled my eyes, "I guess. But someone else has to come with too. I don't want you opinion to be biased."   
  
Randy spoke up, "If Dave goes I'll go too." I ran over to Randy and gave him a huge hug, "Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou!" Then I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Dave looked left out, "I didn't get a kiss." So I walked over to Dave, "Cheek?" Dave shook his head, "Nope… I don't want a pity kiss." I rolled my eyes, "Fine… don't say I never did anything for ya though." And with that I gave him a kiss on the lips. Then I backed up, "You'll get more if you help pick out a good dress. OH! Where are we gonna go?"   
  
Dave shook his head, "Nope… that's not gonna work. I'm not telling. You'll just have to suffer. But don' worry I'll make sure the dress you pick out will look fine in the restaurant. I would say that I'd make sure it was beautiful… but anything you wear would be beautiful because you'd be in it." I blushed, "Okay Dave… I guess I'll just have to trust you."   
  
I called the front desk to ask where the best place to go shopping for a dress would be. They gave me a list of different stores and I wrote them down, not planning to go to more then I had to. Maybe one or two. I rustled up the gang, which consisted of me, Dave and Randy, and we were on our way.  
  
When we got into the parking lot of the first store I got a huge smiel on my face and I grabbed each guys hand and dragged them into the store. "Who knows Randy… maybe you'll find a pretty lady trying on something." Randy laughed, "Yea right Rea. It's not a big deal anyways… I figure if I'm single then I'll get more hot looking women to fall for me." I rolled my eyes, "Not with that cocky attitude you won't 'legend killer.'" Then I turned to Dave, "You ready to help me pick some dresses out Baby?" Dave shook his head, "Yep, I'm ready and waiting hun, ready and waiting."   
  
We picked out three dresses for me to try on. The first dress was a red floor length dress that had spaghetti straps. I thought it was too plain and when I emerged from the dressing room I could tell the guys weren't too thrilled. "I look retarded in this. It doesn't fit right." Randy nodded, "You can do much better Rea… much better." So I went back into the dressing room to try on the next dress.  
  
The second dress was a short leather skirt and a leather halter top to go with it. I rolled my eyes, "Who picked this one?" Randy laughed, "Guilty." I looked at Dave, "I know that I look extremely hot in this… but I know that it's not appropriate for our first date." Dave shook his head, "That's right… it's too bad cuz you look damn fine… but it wouldn't look right in the place we're going to."  
  
I went back into the dressing room to try on the third and final dress that we had picked from this store, it was a little black dress, it had spaghetti straps and a v neck line and some little white flowers embroidered on it on the left side of the dress. It went to mid thigh and I liked it. I walked out and both guys were just staring at me. I twirled around, "What's the verdict? I like it, but I don't know if I like it enough not to go to other stores to see what they have." Dave shook his head yes, "I agree. It looks beautiful… although I think if we look somewhere else we could find something that will work better."   
  
So I changed back into my jeans and halter top and slipped on my flip flops and then I realized something, "Guys, I'm gonna need to get shoes too." We left and went to the mall in the town. We went into Von Maur and I found tons of dresses that I liked. I knew 'my boys' would get tired because we would be here for a while.   
  
The first dress I tired on was a red fitted dress with one strap going across the shoulder, the strap had some beads on it. It looked really good. I went out to the 'waiting area' and showed Randy and Dave. Dave fell in love with it, you could just tell, "Babe. This is beautiful. Wow. I don't even know what to say." I smiled, "I think so too. They have it in both black and blue also, but I like the red best." Randy shook his head, "Yea. This dress is beautiful. Go try on more though. You never know, you may like a different one more."  
  
I turned around, "Yea, but I think Dave's in love. Who knows what he'll think of the rest now." I went and tried on the next dress. It was strapless. It was dark pink at the top and it faded to white at the bottom, it also had dark pink beads swirling across the top half of the dress. I walked out there, "Damn Baby… you look so hot in these dresses." I blushed, "No… these are just really beautiful dresses. I haven't looked at the price tags yet though." Randy shook his head, "Nope.. It doesn't matter how much it costs. Evolution's paying." I rolled my eyes, "You guys like this dress too right?" Dave smiled, "Oh Yea."   
  
I went back to try on another dress, it was a black dress with a white strip at the top. It looked really pretty also. When I got out there the guys shook their head, "I think the other dresses were better. ESPICALLY the red one." I rolled my eyes at Dave's comment. "Randy?" "Yes, It's nice and all, but the other ones you just had on were better."   
  
I smiled at them and went back into the dressing room trying on the last dress, I figured that we would be here forever if I tried on all the one's that I liked. The last one was light green, it had beads on the top half of the dress and it had three straps all going to one shoulder with beads on top of the straps. It also had a slit at the bottom with light green chiffon so that you could see thru it. I walked out there knowing that they would like it, I just didn't know if they would like it as much as the red dress. "Damn Baby… you look so beautiful." Randy smiled, I said, "Thanks Davey." And I gave Dave a kiss on the cheek. "So… what's the verdict?? I'm not wasting any more time. It's either the red one, the pink one, or this one."   
  
Dave smiled, "You know what I think. I like the red one best. You look beautiful in red, the other dress earlier was just ugly." I turned to Randy, Randy smiled at me, "I say go with the red one or the pink one. They both looked really good on you." "Yep.. Those are my favorites too." Then I grabbed Dave's bicep, "Ok… it's your decision. You know where we're going, so you know what I should wear." Dave got a big smile on his face, "I take it that means the red dress?" Dave nodded.   
  
I went back into the dressing room and changed back into my clothes. "Ok gentlemen. First we buy this then it's onto the shoe section!" Randy's eyes got big, "How long are we gonna be there?" "Not too long why?" "We've been dress shopping for about an hour and a half." "Oh… well then we'll speed shoe shop." With that we headed off to the shoe section, which was on the top floor. I found a nice pair of red heals as soon as we got there and they matched almost perfectly. So we got those and then we were out of there.   
  
When we got back to the car I turned to Dave, "When's our reservation?" "It's for 6:30. You have plenty time to get beautiful… although you don't really need to do much." I blushed and then shouted, "Home James!" Both Randy and Dave gave me weird looks, "Okay… To The Bat Cave!" They looked at each other worried, I sighed, "Fine! Take all the fun out of it for me! I mean MAN! All I was trying to do was tell you to go back to the hotel." With that all three of us were laughing and we started on our way back to the hotel.   
  
**Author's Note** Okay… it's done! Did ya like it?? I hope so. Let me know if it sucked though. I plan to have the next chapter up Friday or sometime during the weekend. Thanks to all the way cool people who have reviewed my story… I would just like to say even if you don't like it you can review… I wanna know if I'm doing anything that sucks. THANKS EVERYONE--  
  
--Jess 


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note** I would just like to thank Kathy and Amanda… you two give me reviews for every chapter it seems and for that you're a great help… you inspire me to write another chapter so fast. THANKS YOU TWO!! I also want to thank any of the people that have reviewed this story. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review after you read it. ONTO THE CHAPTER--  
  
--Jess  
  
--At the Hotel--  
  
  
  
As soon as we got into the suite Ric came over, "Show me the dress." I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?? You want to see, but you didn't want to help pick it out?" Ric nodded, "Of course. Just show me what it looks like on the hanger, I'll see you in it later." I rolled my eyes, "You got it gramps." And I moved the plastic bag off the dress. Ric nodded, "Yea… I can see that looking stunning on you Andrea." I looked at him shocked, "Aww… thanks Ric, that's really sweet of you to say." Ric laughed, "Sweet or not, it's the truth." And with that he sat back down to watch TV.   
  
"Where's Paul?" "He's off with Steph." I nodded, "Okay… he'll just have to wait 'till later to see the dress then." I went to my room and hung the dress up in the closet. I grabbed my cd's out of my bag and walked back out into the living room. "'Kay guys, I'm gonna go outside and listen to some tunes. You know where to find me if you need me." I started to walk out to the balcony and Randy said, "How much time are you gonna need to get ready for your date?" "I dunno, about an hour or less. Make sure that I'm back in here by then, 'kay?" Randy nodded so I started back out to the balcony.  
  
  
  
--This is what Andrea's Thinking… if I confuse you I'm REALLY SORRY!--  
  
I sat down at the table that was out there and started to think about how much my life had changed in the short months that I had worked with the WWE. When I was younger I'd always been a wrestling fan, I remember watching WWF and WCW with my dad every Saturday morning. My dad and I would watch cartoon together and then we'd watch wrestlers kick each others ass'… it's kind of funny when you think about it. Wrestling has influenced my whole life, and considering I never met any wrestlers until after I was in college it's kind of sad… but at the same time my life would be completely different without the WWE in it.   
  
I had two passions throughout life… well when I got older that is. I wanted to be a teacher ever since first grade, my teacher was awesome and I wanted to be just like her. I went to college at Iowa State University for 2 years before I found out that teaching isn't all it's cracked up to be… THAT and the requirements for teachers are actually REALLY hard.   
  
So I thought about my second passion: wrestling, the WWE to be exact. I never had the passion (or the guts) to train to be a wrestler, I was afraid I'd get my ass kicked or worse I'd injure myself while trying to become a wrestler… so basically I tried whatever I thought would get me involved in wrestling.  
  
I thought about becoming a writer for the WWE so that I could write storylines for the company, I even thought that it would be cool to be a part of WWE magazine. Then I thought it would be awesome to be a photographer for the company, I'd get to take pictures of all these hot guys, and the girls too, and it'd be awesome. I even thought about being part of the ring crew, you know the people that help put the ring up and take the ring down for EVERY event. The last one didn't sound like too much fun so I crossed that off my list first.   
  
I was sitting at home with my dad over the summer watching RAW. My dad isn't in to wrestling anymore… but for whatever reason he puts up with it for me (personally I think he just likes to see Trish and the other Diva's shake their stuff, but I COULD be wrong). Back to what I was thinking… my dad, he's the main reason that I actually work for the WWE today. He knew how much I loved the business, and he knew how much I wanted to be involved, so he helped me think of tons of ways to get into Mr. McMahon's company.   
  
My dad owns his own company, an engineering company, so he knows how to get what he wants. He's told me so many stories about what his employees have done that have pissed him off it's not even funny. He puts up with a lot of shit actually, if he weren't such a nice guy I don't think half the people would still be working for him. SO… somehow, someway my dad found out that McMahon was looking for personal assistants. I'd never been a personal assistant in my life, I still don't know how I got hired, I sure as hell wouldn't have hired me… I mean think about it, the only job experience I had was working for my dad during the summers… quite pathetic.   
  
All in all I owe my dad BIG TIME… if it weren't for him I'd probably still be sitting at home or at ISU trying to do something that gave me no passion. Then I got to thinking about my mom… Dear Old Mom. She hates wrestling, can't understand why ANYONE would watch the stuff. She thinks it's way too violent, although I've tried to clue her in many times she just won't change her mind. Although my mom hates wrestling she knows how much I love it and how much I love my job so she supports my decisions about my life.   
  
My sister however… she could give a shit. She's at that age where if it doesn't involve her she really doesn't care to know about it. She's 17 years old… and probably the biggest bitch I know. I realize it's bad to think your own sister's a huge bitch… but that's the case here. I try my hardest to be nice when I'm around her but it just doesn't work. The only reason that she ever talks to me is to get something from me or out of me. She doesn't give a whit about me… BUT she thinks my job's awesome. All the hot guys… of course she likes it, she would have to be pretty drugged up not to like it.   
  
--Back to reality--  
  
  
  
Randy broke me from my thoughts when he came out onto the balcony, "Rea… you've been out here for a long time hun. You've got just a little over an hour before you're supposed to leave with Dave." I got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Orton. You can be a sweetie sometimes… not usually… but sometimes." I had a big grin on my face when I said the last part and Randy knew that I was joking.   
  
I went back inside to go take a shower so that I could start to get ready. After I got out of the shower I dried my hair. Then I started to fix my hair, I left half of it down and the top half I put up and curled the ponytail part. Then I also curled the ends of my hair. After that I started the makeup. I decided to just go with neutral colors. So I put on beige eye shadow, black eyeliner and black mascara. I put on some clear lip gloss and I was all done.  
  
I went back into my room and put on my dress. Then I grabbed my shoes and went into the living room. I sat down on the couch and turned to Paul who was sitting on the couch next to me, "Where's Dave?" "Oh… he'll be right back. He just had to put something in his rental." I looked questioningly at Paul.   
  
Ric and Randy came into the room, "WOOO!! Look who's looking fine!" I shook my head, "You big goon!" Ric just laughed, Randy smirked, "Oh whatever Rea… you know you're a knock out… I mean, Dave's taking you out, you've got to be hot." I just glared at him, "Thanks… so that mean's Dave doesn't go out with ugly chicks?" Randy shook his head, "Not what I meant… and you're not ugly." I just looked at Randy skeptically, "Rea… you really ARE beautiful. Why don't you think so?"  
  
I just looked up at Randy, "I don't know. I just don't think of myself that way." Paul shook his head, "You should. You really are a beaut hun." I just gave Paul and Randy a kiss on the cheek, "You guys are the sweetest." Ric looked offended, "Where's my smooch?" I rolled my eyes and gave Ric a kiss on the cheek too.   
  
Just then Dave came back into the room. "Flair… what are you doing? Trying to steal my date?" Ric smiled, "Yea, you know I can't resist a beautiful woman." I blushed and looked down at my feet. Dave walked over to me, "Are you ready to go yet Babe?" I looked up at him, "Yes I am. Where are we going anyway?" Dave just smiled, "Can't wait any longer?" I rolled my eyes, "I guess I can… if it really means that much to you."   
  
He smiled, "You look beautiful, like always." I blushed, "Thanks. You look very sexy in this suit by the way." Dave was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a black suit jacket with a white dress shirt on underneath the jacket. We just stood there and stared at each other for a while.  
  
Eventually we left for our dinner reservation. When Dave pulled into the restaurant I had a big smile on my face, "Did you know how much I love the Olive Garden?" Dave shook his head no, "I actually just knew that you liked Italian food so I figured that you would like the Olive Garden." I smiled at Dave and he parked and got out to open my door for me. Did I mention how much of a gentleman Dave was?? If I hadn't, I just did now didn't I.  
  
We ate dinner at the Olive Garden and then after dinner we got back in Dave's rental car, I had no idea where we were going, no idea at all. Dave drove us to the city park, where he helped me out of the car and then sat me down on the porch swing. He went back to his car and grabbed a cd player and a cd from the back seat of his rental.   
  
Dave put the cd in the cd player and it was a slow song, he sat down beside me and asked if I wanted to dance, I said yes so we started to dance. The entire cd was slow songs and we danced for quite a long time. There were times that we chatted while dancing and there were also times that we were quite and just enjoyed dancing in the park at night. It was one of the most romantic dates I've ever been on, and I enjoyed it more then I would have had we done anything else.   
  
**Author's Note** I hope you guys liked it. It took me a while to write it and I'm glad that you like the story so far. Again I would like to thank all the people that have reviewed my story. I'll try to update as soon as possible… OH, and I haven't forgotten about Into the Light… I just don't really know what to do for it. If anyone has any ideas let me know. THANKS EVERYONE!! Please review!   
  
--Jess 


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Note** Again… I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed… if it weren't for the reviews I don't think I would have posted this much even. You guys are awesome. I hope you enjoy this chapter *evil grin*… Thanks again  
  
--Jess  
  
We went back to the hotel and changed into comphy clothes. I changed into some light gray sweat pants and my Evolution t-shirt that was WAY too big, but hell… it was comfortable to sleep in. Then I brushed my teeth, washed my face and took my hair down, brushed it and then put it up in a bun so it was out of my face. When I got back into the main room of the suite Dave was already out there watching tv. Dave had changed into some track pants and he wasn't wearing a shirt, which I didn't mind at all.   
  
I sat next to Dave and he grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I got a big smile on my face and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and grabbed the remote from him. I got an evil look on my face and changed the station to CMT, country music television in case you didn't know. Dave just shot me a look that said 'what the hell is this shit?' I just had a big smile on my face and cuddled up to his chest. The video 'Chicks Dig It' came on by Chris Cagle and I averted all my attention to the tv.   
  
Dave just looked from me to the tv and then asked, "He's my competition, huh?" I smiled, "Oh yea baby. Cagle is hot… but a lot of the country singers are hot, so you better watch out." Then the video for 'Hot Mama' by Trace Adkins came on. Needless to say Dave stopped watching me and stared at the tv. I just shook my head, "Just wait 'til the bedroom scene buddy. You're eyes'll be buggin out of your head." When it got to the bedroom scene Dave's eyes widened, "Damn." I just shook my head, "Are you jealous of Trace Adkins now?" Dave nodded, "She's a vixen… who wouldn't want to be him?"   
  
I smirked, Dave just made a reference to a Keith Urban song and didn't even know it. Dave sighed, "Who knew country videos would be so entertaining?" I smiled up at him, "I did Babe… I did." Then it went to commercial so I gave Dave back the remote. He changed it to some movie. Then he moved me so that I was sitting next to him and he just looked into my eyes. "You've got the prettiest green eyes."   
  
My smile got even bigger, if you can believe it. "Hell, who am I kidding, you've got the prettiest EVERYTHING." I rolled my eyes, "Oh yea… that's why I should be in the next Diva magazine." "You could be if you wanted… although I don't know if I'd want you to." I just shot him a questioned look, "Then I'd have to share you with everyone else. Ad I'm not one for sharing, ESPICALLY when it comes to beautiful women." I just rolled my eyes and blushed at his beautiful comment.   
  
Dave shook his head, "Why do you roll your eyes when anyone mentions your beauty?" I looked Dave straight in the face, "Because I don't think of myself as a beauty… or at least not as beautiful as you keep telling me I am."   
  
Dave shook his head in disbelief, "What's it gonna take to get you to think of yourself as drop dead gorgeous?" I raised my eyebrow, "Drop dead gorgeous, huh?" Dave shook his head yes, "I don't know… but I know you'll think of SOMETHING." And with that I pulled Dave's head towards mine for a soul searching kiss.   
  
Apparently Dave wasn't comfortable in the position we were in because the next thing I knew I saw straddling Dave's waist. Dave must be quite talented… because he never broke the kiss. We just kept kissing, god how I loved Dave's lips. Dave bit my lower lip and I took that as questioning for entrance, which I accepted. All the while Dave's hands had stayed on my waist but now they were starting to move, one was moving down, while the other was moving up.   
  
His right hand eventually cupped my left cheek, butt cheek that is. And his left hand was at the middle of my back tracing patterns in it. I moved my arms from around his neck, but not by much. My left hand moved down to his back, where it explored all the expansive muscle and my right arm went to his buzzed hair, I love to play with a mans hair… even when he doesn't have much to play with.  
  
Dave broke the kiss and moved his lips to the nape of my neck, where he began to lick and suck. I moved my legs from on either side of Dave's legs to around his waist. When I moved my legs Dave groaned, "Rea. Baby, you have no idea what you do to me." I smirked, "On the contrary… I know exactly what I'm doing to you." And then I ground my pelvis against his.   
  
Dave groaned again, and then he moved us into a different position on the couch. I was laying on the couch and he was on top of me. He was bracing his weight with his legs as to not crush me, because lets face it Dave's huge. After awhile Dave's hand went up my huge shirt and it cupped my breast. I moaned my appreciation into his mouth… and then the door opened.  
  
Dave and I stopped in our tracks and we both turned our heads towards the door. Standing there with their eyes bugging out of their heads were the other members of Evolution. I was mortified, I mean think of it my way… you're making out and then your bosses come in… never mind the fact that your making out with one of them, but still… it sucked. And to top it off, Dave's hand was still up my shirt.  
  
My face was so red I probably looked like a tomato. I just buried my head in Dave's huge neck. Finally after they got thru the shock Ric, Randy and Paul burst out laughing. I just glared at them, then I moved Dave's hand out from under my shirt. I figured why add any more humiliation to their ridicule. I already knew Dave and I would never live this down, I can hear it now… the constant jokes, the muffled laughter every time they see me… God, why did this have to happen?  
  
**Author's Note** I'm not God… but I know why it had to happen… DRAMA, SUSPENCE… I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was VERY fun to write. Since it was so short I plan to have another one up tomorrow some time. I hope you guys liked it *evil grin* Please give me feedback. You guys are awesome at feedback! THANKS AGAIN--  
  
--Jess 


	7. Chapter Seven

I just stared at the guys waiting for one of them so say SOMETHING. I was not left waiting for very long though. "WOOO! I think we interrupted these two." I just glared at Ric, "Oh no… how could you possibly get THAT idea??" Randy smirked, and god did I want to smack that smirk off his face, "Oh Rea… are you embarrassed?" I just flipped Randy off. Dave just shook his head, "Guys, do you think you could drop this?"   
  
Paul looked at Ric and Randy, "Should we drop this?" He waited about 5 seconds, "Nah… I don't think so." With that I just wrapped my arms around Dave's neck and just stared at him for a while, knowing that the three stooges wouldn't leave for a while. Dave smiled, "Think we should go to the bedroom?" I just looked down at our bodies, he was still laying on top of me, "Yes. Let's get out of here big guy."   
  
Dave got up off the couch and then lifted me off the couch and carried me to his room, "Guys… you can go ahead and watch some tv now. We won't bother you anymore." And with that Dave shut his bedroom door.   
  
Ric shook his head, "I'm surprised. I didn't think our Rea was like that… I KNEW Dave was like that, but Andrea surprised me." Randy laughed, "I'm not surprised. Dave's a stud. Hell, he even had his hand up her shirt." Paul shook his head, "I'm with Ric on this one. I never thought Rea was like that. It's those quite ones that you've got to worry about though." Randy got one of his smirks on his face again, "I wonder if Rea has any friends? Maybe a feisty one?" Paul laughed, "Why don't you go in there and ask her right now."   
  
Randy got up and went into Dave's room. Luckily Dave and I hadn't been doing anything. We were just cuddling. Randy barges in, "Rea…" "What Orton?" "Do you have any feisty friends you could hook me up with?" I laughed, "Feisty, eh?" "Well, they don't have to be feisty. But do you have and gorgeous single friends?" I laughed, "Gorgeous AND Single? Hmmm… I'll think about it and tell you tomorrow. I know I have a few single friends, but I'll have to think it over."   
  
Randy looked at me funny, "Think it over?" I smiled sweetly, "Well yea. I have to think if they'd like a cocky son of a bitch for a date. Then I have to think of if you'd like any of them. Actually I have a scrap book with pictures of all my close friends. I'll show you it tomorrow." Randy nodded, "Okay. I'll let you to be now." When Randy got to the door he turned towards us, "You're a cuddler Dave?" Dave smiled, "If Rea wants a cuddler I'll cuddle damn it!" Randy was laughing while exiting the room.  
  
When he left the room Paul and Ric were sitting there waiting. Ric smiled, "So… did Dave get laid?" Randy shook his head, "You wouldn't believe it. They were sitting there cuddling. It made me wanna puke dude." Paul laughed, "You think I don't cuddle with Steph? She likes cuddling so I cuddle."   
  
Randy shook his head in disgust, "I can't believe what I'm hearing. Ric… do you cuddle?" Ric laughed, "No… but with my ex-wives I did. Kid… When you get a woman that wants a cuddler, you have no choice but to cuddle with her." With that said the rest of Evolution went to bed.  
  
  
  
--The Next Morning--  
  
  
  
I woke up in Dave's arms. I stretched and turned around to face Dave, only to find out that he was already awake and staring at me. Although it was a little creepy at first, after that thought passes it felt wonderful being in his arms. Dave smiled at me, "I say Evolution only gets four rooms from now on. You can sleep in my room with me."   
  
I smirked at him, "No… you can sleep in MY room with me. I deserve to have my own room, I'll just share it with you." Then I giggled. Dave shook his head, "I love that sound." "What sound?" "The sound of you giggling. It's music to my ears." I smiled and snuggled closer into Dave's chest.  
  
Eventually we got out of bed. I took a shower and got ready for the day ahead. When I was done Dave took a shower and I went into the living room to talk to the guys. Randy looked at me expectantly. I looked at him oddly, "What?" Randy looked at me like I was stupid, "Don't tell me you already forgot." I looked at him weird, "Obviously I did, what did I forget?" Randy rolled his eyes, "You were gonna think of any friends that were available, show me a scrap book, something like that."   
  
Then it dawned on me, "Oh… that. Sorry I forgot all about that." Paul laughed, "I bet Dave had something to do with your memory loss." I stuck my tongue out at him, "Oh shut up you! You're no better after you've been with Steph. Speaking of… when's the next time she's stopping by?" "She had to go to Connecticut for business… she'll call thought if you REALLY need to talk to her." I smiled, "Nope. I was just curious. Come on Randy. Lets find you a lady."   
  
"I like the sound of that." Randy and I went to my room and found my scrap book. "Why do you bring this with you anyways?" I rolled my eyes, "Well, besides the whole finding guys chicks… It just makes me remember all the good times I had with my friends." We started to flip thru my scrap book. We came to some pictures of me and Kay and tears started to well up in my eyes. Randy noticed and he put his arms around me, "Everything's ok Rea. I know you miss Kay but she's better where she's in no more pain." A sob racked my body, "I know. But it's still so hard for me to grasp. Kay's gone. I miss her so much."   
  
Randy shut the scrap book, "Ok honey. Lets go get you some water." And he helped me go into the 'kitchen' and got me a glass of water. Ric and Paul were still in there and suffice it to say they were both shocked to see me crying. Paul got up, "What happened sweet pea?"   
  
I looked up at him, "I saw pictures… of… me and… Kay." Paul shook his head, "Poor thing. Come here. Trips will fix everything." Paul sat down and I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. "I'll be… okay." Paul rubbed my back, "I know you will. You just need to get over the shock of your loss sweet pea." Eventually I started to calm down. I backed away from Paul's shoulder, which I had been crying on. "I got you all wet." Paul just looked at me, "Oh no… I'm melting. I'm melting." I laughed, "You big nerd." Paul just shook his head, "I know. But I'm just glad you're okay."   
  
Dave came out of his room, "What's going on?" I looked over at him, "Everything's fine." He raised his eyebrow, "Are you sure Rea?" I smiled, "Yea. I just had a breakdown and these knuckle heads helped me, that's all." Dave rushed over to me, "A breakdown? About what?" I pulled away from Paul and put my hand on Dave's cheek reassuringly.   
  
"Well babe… Randy and I were looking thru my scrap book. And I found some pictures of me and Kay. Needless to say I freaked, started bawling, you know the drill. Randy and Paul helped me though it. I'm okay now." Dave just looked at me worried, "Are you sure. Is there anything I can do for you baby?" I smile dup at him, "Yes, actually there is. Just be there for me, because I know I'm not completely over Kay's death." Dave nodded, "You got it babe." I put my arms around Dave's neck and kissed him.   
  
**Author's Note** Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Thanks for all the reviews everyone. You really ARE the best! OH… by the way… I dunno who to make Randy's girl… So… if you have any ideas, like names, all the vita stats, etc… then I'll have a woman for Randy. Thanks for all your help. PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks so much you guys. LATER--  
  
--Jess 


	8. Chapter Eight

--The Next Day--  
  
I was laying down in my bed watching tv. 'Ever After' with Drew Barrymore was on and I love that movie so I was really into it. During a commercial my cell phone rang, which is rather unusual, but I looked at the display and it said Sarah Elizabeth so I smiled. "Hey You!!" "ASS? how have you been?" I sighed, "Okay I guess, my week has been both ups and downs. You know it's bad when the ASS crack (joke) doesn't even bring a smile to my face. How have you been SEV?" "I've been good, but I heard about what happened to Kay. Are you gonna be okay?" I tried to think of how she could know Kay died, but came up empty. "Wait a sec… how'd you know Kay died?"   
  
Sarah sighed, "Well… since SOMEONE, who will remain nameless, didn't call me and tell me herself and had a few breakdowns… her BOYFRIEND called her mom who in turn told him to call her cousin. Need a translation?? Dave called me. What I wanna know is why YOU didn't call me. And I also want to know who this Dave fellow is, so you better start talking."  
  
A tear went down my cheek, "I'm sorry SarahBeth… with all that's been going on I just plum forgot. I know I should have called my bestest friend in the whole wide world… but I didn't really think, I just freaked instead. Can you forgive me Sarah?" Sarah smiled, "I GUESS I can forgive you… just don't do it again. I don't like finding out my cuzzer needs me from someone other then my cuzzer."  
  
Sarah and I talked for a while about a half hour into our conversation Sarah said, "I think you need a visitor Andrea Sage Steffen. And I know just the person to come visit you! ME!!" I laughed, "Okay. I won't argue. I haven't seen you in a while. What ARE you doing for a job anyways?" Sarah laughed, "You silly goose. I'm a designer, I design clothes silly." "OOOooo… does that mean you'll make me some cool duds?" Sarah laughed, "I'll make a deal with you. You find me a man… and I'll make you some clothes. Okay??" Then a light bulb went off in my head. I had a few ideas of who to hook SEV up with.  
  
Oh… you might be wondering who Sarah is hmmm? Well she's my cousin, and if any of you could understand any of what was said between Sarah and I you may have already figured that out. Sarah's my mom's brother's daughter… My Uncle Ted, he's one of my favorite uncles. My mom is one of 13 and my dad is one of 3. I have two cousins that are the same age as I am (give or take a few months) Sarah and Amy. I don't really talk to Amy that much, but Sarah's a whole other story. We talk to each other all the time. She's my rock, which is why I think she was really confused when I didn't call her about Kay's death.   
  
Sarah's birthday is November 17th and my birthday is April 20th, so she's 5 months older than I am. She's got long light brown hair with natural blonde highlights. She has brown eyes. She's 5'9, I would tell you her weight but I don't know it. She's got a really large rack… which she hates, but there's only so much a 24 year old can do about that. All those things don't really matter though. She's awesome, the best friend a person could ever ask for. She's usually in a really chipper/hyper mood whenever she's with me (as am I when I'm around her) but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a mean streak… because you don't want to mess with Sarah Elizabeth Vanders when she's mad.   
  
--Later that Day--  
  
I finally took my nap after I got off the phone with Sarah, talking to her finally calmed me down enough to sleep. Plus Sarah's voice is really soothing, so I'm not at all surprised. I went out into the living room to see what the guys were up to. Ric saw me come out, "Did your nap make you feel any better?"   
  
I smiled a little, "I guess. OH!! Guess who called me?" Paul laughed, "Hyper much?" I stuck my tongue out at Paul, "Shud up! SEV called me!" The guys all looked at me like 'who?' I shook my head, "I know I've talked about her before. She's my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Sarah."   
  
Dave smiled, "She told me she was gonna call you. What did you two talk about?" I smiled, "Well… we talked about Kay, and our cousins, and our sisters. We talked about our jobs… and how much mine sucks." Then I smiled, "Kidding. I love this job. You're my boys, what's not to like?"   
  
The guys laughed. "We talked about how she wants me to hook her up, and about all the hot guys I see every day." When I said that I sat down in the chair with Randy. "We also talked about how hot my boyfriend is, and how much she wants to meet him… so she can approve or disapprove, of course." Paul laughed, "She wants to meet Dave, huh?"   
  
I smiled sweetly at Dave, "Oh yea… she wants to see if she can make you sweat. Basically she just wants to know everything about you, why you like me, things like that." Dave looked at me questioningly, "Don't worry babe, she's not gonna hurt you. To tell you the truth I think she already likes you cuz you called her and told her I needed her."  
  
Randy laughed, "Then I guess it's a good thing it'll be a while before Dave has to meet her." I laughed at Randy, "A while?? HA!! She's coming to see me in two days. Boys, you're gonna see a whole 'nother side of me. Just to warn you… I get REALLY giddy and hyper when I'm around my SarahBeth. It's crazy. My sister actually hates it when we see each other. I think it scares her to tell you the truth."  
  
Ric laughed, "Okay. We've been warned. Now do you have any pictures of you and Sarah you could show us?" I thought about it, "Um… not that I know of. I can call her and tell her to bring the scrapbook I made for her awhile ago for her birthday. Yea… I'll definetly tell her to bring that… oh and some of those pictures may scare you. Sarah and I tend to make weird faces and poses when a camera's around."   
  
**Author's Note** Okay… I've introduced Sarah into the story. Who do you want Sarah to end up with, or go out on dates with?? I do have a few ideas, but I wanna know what ya'll think too. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update. Please review. I should have another chapter up by next week… or earlier if I get enough reviews. THANKS--  
  
--Jess 


	9. Chapter Nine

We were backstage at a house show. Although there really wasn't much for me to do. Randy and Dave were the only members of Evolution at this house show with me, but for whatever reason they 'needed me' which I think is a bunch of bull… they just don't want to have to get their own bottled water and stupid shit like that, lazy asses.   
  
Dave had already had his match, it was against the Hurricane (Shane Helms), I think Dave was out of the locker room for about 4 minutes or less. I kinda felt bad for the little dude (Shane that is) because look who he's up against, Big Bad Batista, it's only a matter of time before Dave gets the win.  
  
Randy's match was later that night, and Dave was set to go out there with Randy. It'd been half an hour and I had done a total of 3 things, made sure the matches were going as scheduled, gotten the guys water, and gotten their scripts for the next weeks to come. We'd been bull shitting in the locker room when there's a knock at the door. Dave gets up to answer it, "Hey… Who are you?"  
  
"You must be Dave. It's great to finally meet you! Where's ASS??" Dave looks at the woman oddly, "Ass?" When I hear that my eyes bulge out of my head, "SARAH ELIZABETH VANDERS! YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT IN FRONT OF THESE TWO!!?? Please, God… tell me you did NOT just say that. Just lie to me SEV, say you didn't say THAT nickname!" Sarah's eyes got big, "Umm… okay? I didn't say it. Are you okay Andy?"   
  
I rolled my eyes, "Oh yea. Just peachy. I'd be wonderful if you wouldn't have called me ASS in front of these two, they'll never let me live it down." I sighed, "Oh well, not anything I can do about it now. Come here and give a hug damn it!" I got up and Sarah came in the door and we squealed and gave each other a huge hug.   
  
Dave and Randy looked at each other and Randy had that stupid smirk on his face, yet again. When we finally stopped hugging I turned to the guys. "Guys, this is my cousin Sarah Vanders, SEV this is Randy Orton, and THIS is Dave Batista, my boyfriend." Sarah laughed, "I see you have pretty good taste. How long have ya'll been going out?" Randy rolled his eyes, "Three or four days. But they've wanted each other for quite some time. Ever since Dave got back from injury, right Rea?"   
  
I looked at Randy with wide eyes, "Why did you just tell him that?" Randy smiled innocently, "It's not that big of a deal. Dave here had the hots for ya ever since he first saw you, which would have been at one of Ric's parties a long time ago." I smiled, "Oh. In that case I'm alright with it. But next time don't tell him things like that Orton!" Randy shrugged, "Eh… what ya gonna do? Sick some wrestler on me? HA!"   
  
Sarah got an evil gleam in her eye, "No… she won't sick a wrestler on you. I'll come after you myself. Although I don't think I would mind torturing you at all… so Andy… do I get permission to torture him?? Do I?" I looked at Sarah oddly, "Um… I don't really have a problem with it, but you should probably get Randy's permission. After all he hasn't done anything to me yet… and I think he may just like a little torture, especially from you."   
  
Sarah laughed, "I was kidding. Really, I don't torture people anymore. I found that attracted too many freaks. That and it got kind of old after a while. I'd rather be sweet and innocent." I laughed, "HA! YOU sweet and innocent?? Don't make me laugh. Oh wait… I already did, never mind then."   
  
Randy and Dave looked kind of scared, "We were kidding around boys. I thought I warned you about me and Sarah. Actually I KNOW I warned you." Dave shook his head, "Yea. You did. It's just, you're so different. Not really bad different, I can't really explain it. It's just weird. I'll get used to it eventually."   
  
I walked over to Dave and kissed his cheek, "You're gonna put up with me, eh?" Dave smiled, "Of course, who wouldn't want to put up with a beautiful woman?" I smiled, "There are a lot of people that I don't think would want to put up with me actually." Dave shook his head, "Those people are pretty stupid then. If anyone tries anything with you let me know… I'll rip them limb from limb."   
  
Sarah sighed, "Aww… that's so cute. I wish I had a man that would do that for me." I just smiled at her, "Eventually we'll get you a guy. We just have to find one worth wile… it's too bad we're not on SmackDown!… they have Brock Leasnar, John Cena *pause* I'm drawing a blanc… okay so maybe smackdown doesn't have THAT many hot guys." Sarah laughed, "See now IF I watched wrestling I would know who the hell you were talking about. But I don't so I have no clue who those guys are."   
  
The guys looked shocked, I rolled my eyes, "Yea… I think it's retarded. She's turned down RAW tickets before. I mean WHO does that???" Sarah sighed, "OH SHUT UP! If I woulda known you'd never let me live it down I never woulda told you." I continued, "I mean, I can understand if it were a house show… and it's not like you only turned down the guy once… you turned him down twice. TWICE! You coulda seen all these hot guys TWICE and you didn't!"   
  
Sarah rolled her eyes, "You just said SmackDown had hotter guys… who's hot on THIS brand?" I laughed, "Well there's a lot… but some of 'em are married, so I won't include those guys." I thought about it, "There's Rene Dupree, Mark Jindrak, Matt Hardy but he's got Amy, so never mind, Maven but he's injured, Sylvan Grenier, Shane Helms if you don't mind green hair. Am I forgetting anybody boys??"   
  
Dave laughed, "Randy? Did she forget anybody??" Randy just looked at me, "I think we've talked about this Rea… I'm single." I smiled at Randy, "Yea, I know… but I said the hot guys… not the single guys." Randy raised an eyebrow, "I'm not hot?"   
  
I smirked, "Nope, you're not hot. You're fuckin' sexy. Not as sexy as Shawn or Dave but still." Sarah rolled her eyes, "You STILL like Shawn Michaels? GOD that's pathetic!" I stuck my tongue out at her, "So What… you like Nick Carter. I don't give you shit about that, do I?? No, I just live with the constant talk about the boy."   
  
Sarah shook her head, "I haven't talked about Carter in a while, so shud up." Randy laughed, "You two talk alike. You say the same phrases." Dave nodded, "Yep, I noticed that too. It's really gonna annoy Ric and Paul." Sarah got that evil glint in her eye again, "I'm gonna annoy someone?? YES!" I laughed, "Yea. It's tons of fun annoying these big burly men. I do it ALL the time!   
  
  
  
**Author's Note** All I have to say is you guys are AWESOME! Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter. I should have another one up soon. Please review, I LOVE knowing what ya'll think of the story so far. THANKS AGAIN--  
  
--Jess 


	10. Chapter Ten

--The Next Day--  
  
Paul and Ric were scheduled to fly back today.   
  
They had went home, Ric to be with his kids ad Paul to be with Stephanie.   
  
When they got back Sarah was in the kitchen making lunch and since neither one of them had met Sarah they had no clue who she was.   
  
Ric and Paul looked at each other, "Hun… what are you doing in our hotel room?"   
  
Sarah turned around startled, "OH HI! You must be Ric and Paul, the ever so likeable Nature Boy and The Game. ASS has told me so much about you two."   
  
I had walked into the room before to make introductions, "SARAH ELIZABETH!! You just did it again!"   
  
Sarah winced, "Oops. Sorry."   
  
Ric turned to me, "Ass?"   
  
I rolled my eyes, "That stands for my initials, Andrea Sage Steffen. Go ahead, laugh, crack jokes, be dicks about it. I've been made fun of ever since Jr. High because my parents… they're stupid."   
  
Paul smiled, "Why did they name you Andrea Sage?"   
  
I rolled my eyes, "The excuse they always gave me… "We never though about it like that Andy, we didn't mean to." After years of that excuse it pissed me off."   
  
Ric backed away, "Okay then. I take it this lovely lady is Sarah?"   
  
I smiled, "Yes. Boys, this is Sarah Vanders, SEV… this is Ric Fliar and Paul Levesque. The 'leaders' of Evolution."   
  
Sarah smiled, "It's great to finally meet you."   
  
And she gave them each a hug.   
  
Paul looked at me oddly, "Sarah's a hug person. You'll get used to it."   
  
Dave came up behind me and put his arms around my waist, "Yea, you should see the way these two hugged when they first saw each other. I thought they were gonna suffocate."   
  
Randy came into the room, "Yea. They were squeezing the life out of each other."   
  
I looked over at Randy and smirked at him, "Oh… you're just jealous because I don't hug YOU like that."   
  
Randy laughed, "Okay… Keep thinking that Rea. And besides you don't hug ANYONE else like that either. Not even Dave here."   
  
I rolled my eyes, "Yea, that's true I don't hug Dave like that. BUT… I do other things with Dave that I don't do with anyone else, thank you very much!"  
  
Dave laughed, "What are you cooking Sarah?"   
  
Sarah smiled at Dave knowing the only reason he asked that was to change the subject, "It's tortellini. With pasta sauce if you want to put any on it. I was also planning on making salads for who ever wanted one."   
  
I made a face, "Ewww… salad, yuck."   
  
Paul laughed, "Not a salad eater, huh?"   
  
I shook my head, "No… my sister loves salads but I can't stand them. I think I ate them way too much when I was little."   
  
Sarah rolled her eyes, "I know Andy. That's why I said for whoever wants one, cuz I KNOW you won't want one."   
  
I stuck my tongue out at her, "You're just SO smart, aren't you?"   
  
Sarah laughed, "Why yes, yes I am."   
  
We ate lunch and afterwards the guys went to the gym to work out.   
  
Ric smiled at me sweetly before they left, "You know we'd normally take you with us right?"   
  
I nodded, "Yes… but you won't because I have company right??"  
  
Paul nodded, "We'll let you two hang out and talk about us. Unless Sarah wants to come to the gym with us too that is."  
  
Sarah smiled, "Maybe next time. I think Andy and I have TONS to catch up on. Last night just wasn't enough."  
  
The guys understood and left, "Rea… we should be back in two hours, okay?"  
  
"Okay guys. Have fun pumpin' iron."  
  
As soon as the guys left Sarah pulled me onto the couch, "I want ALL the juicy details! How you got to work with all these hunks. You know the drill, tell me EVERYTHING!"  
  
I smiled, "Well, it all started when I was at home over the summer talking to my dad…" And I went on to tell Sarah the WHOLE story.   
  
After I was done I asked Sarah the ever important question, "Okay. SEV, I've gotta know. Do you like any o the guys that you've met so far??"  
  
Sarah smiled at me, "Well, there IS one man that stands out."  
  
"TELL ME ALREADY!"  
  
Sarah laughed, "Well, you're gonna think I'm stupid, but it's Randy."  
  
When Sarah said that my eyes lit up and I got a HUGE smile on my face, "Actually, I don't think you're stupid at all. I think you two would be great together. What all do you like about him?"  
  
Sarah smiled, "Well, he's really sweet, and nice. I dunno. He's just… well… I can't really describe it. Plus, he's not bad lookin' on the eyes either. The boy is DAMN FINE!"  
  
I smiled, "Just wait until you see him in his wrestling gear, he's even more to die for then… not that I'm looking or anything, but you can't help but stare. Of course… he is no Dave."  
  
Sarah laughed, "Yea, he's pretty damn fine too. How'd you get him?"   
  
"I'm just lucky I guess."  
  
**Author's Note** I hope you liked this chapter! If there's any ideas for what should happen let me know, I'd love to know what you guys think should happen. Please Review! The Reviews that you guys have given me so far are awesome. Thanks for all the great reviews everyone! BYE--  
  
--Jess 


	11. Chapter Eleven

I was really excited, RAW was heading to Omaha. Omaha is only half an hour from where I grew up. My parents live in Council Bluffs, IA. My dad lives in the house we grew up in and my mom lives in a relatively new house about 5 minutes away from dad. If I failed to mention it before my parents are divorced, have been for years. My sister Ashley lives with mom, she's only 17 and I could do without visiting her but I'm sure I'll have to see her sometime during my visit.  
  
"So guys, I have a proposition for you all. Omaha, two nights away… my parents live half an hour from the big O so I was wondering if you'd like to stay at either one of their homes."   
  
Sarah's eyes got big, "You're visiting your mom and dad? That means you'll have to deal with Ash, are you prepared to deal with the bitch?"   
  
Dave looked at me surprised, "Your sister is really that bad?"   
  
I nodded, "Sad to admit, but yea. She's horrible. The only reason she'll want to see me is to meet you guys. But enough about her. What do ya say? Stay at my mom's and I'll have her cook a great meal, stay at my dad's and he'll cook awesome steaks, OR… we could stay at both and have dinner at my Grandma and Grandpa's house and the food is GUARENTEED to be awesome."  
  
When I said that last part I noticed all their eyes light up, "Grandma's home cooking it is. I'll call them and get information. I know at my dad's there are two beds and a hide a bed, and at my mom's there's one bed plus my bed, so if we split up it'll work fine. Dave and I will sleep in my bed, someone can have the guest room. At my dad's someone can sleep on my bed, someone can sleep on Ash's bed and someone can have the hide abed. But we can figure that out later."   
  
I called my mom and dad first to see if they would mind having the guys sleep in their houses, when they had no problem with it I called my grandma.   
  
"Hi Grandma, it's Andrea."   
  
"Hi sweetie! How are you?"   
  
I smiled, "I'm good Grandma. I actually have a question for you. Monday what are your dinner plans?"   
  
"We don't have any, why?"   
  
"Well, I'll be in town and I was wondering if you would mind having dinner with the people I work with."   
  
Grandma smiled, "We'd love to. What would you like me to cook honey?"   
  
I thought about it, "Anything will do. I'm bringing 4 men with me and 1 other woman. The guys are all wrestlers so I'm sure they'd love ANY of your cooking."   
  
"Okay, I'll think of something, so there will be 8 total?"   
  
"Yes, including you and Grandpa, 8. Dave's going to be there, he's my boyfriend. I'm sure you'll love him."   
  
Grandma smiled, "OH… your boyfriend, hmm? I'm sure your Grandpa and I will get along great with him, after all if you get along with him then I know we will."   
  
"Well Grandma, I should probably go. I'll see you Monday night. OH… can we eat early? The guys have to be at the Quest center by 6:30."   
  
"Sure honey, how about we eat at 4, is that enough time?"   
  
"That's plenty of time Grandma, and thank you very much. I love you, tell Grandpa I love him too."   
  
"We both love you very much Andrea. I'll see you Monday night."   
  
I hung up the phone, "Okay. Everyone agreed to it. I just realized that my dad's hide abed is VERY un comfortable though, so It would probably be better for whomever has to sleep on that to sleep on the two air mattresses that my dad has."   
  
--Later that Night--  
  
Ric and I were sitting in the living room and chatting about my family. "You're parents are divorced?"   
  
I smiled, "Yep. They have been ever since I was a senior in high school. It wasn't really that surprising to me, because they separated about 4 times before they actually got the divorce, but it was really hard on my sister."  
  
"I take it that is part of the reason why she's a bitch to everyone?"  
  
I laughed, "Yea, I guess. She took it hard because she never really thought they would get separated, but when they did it tore her apart. Then a year after the divorce was final our mom started dating. Ash hates her boyfriend, I think he's nice and all, but Ash can't stand him. She also hates the girls that our dad's gone out with. But dad is more of a pimp so he never really had a girlfriend for too long. When he did have a girlfriend he still went out by himself sometimes and had a good time without her. Personally I don't think my dad likes to commit, which is sort of understandable, he shouldn't have to."  
  
Ric nodded, "I take it you've told Dave all of this stuff? It won't be a surprise to him when he meets them will it?"  
  
I laughed, "Nope. I told Dave all about my stupid family issues. He's talked to my dad before. It was kind of an accident, he answered my cell, but my dad was pretty cool about it."   
  
Ric shook his head and sighed, "Too bad. I was hoping someone could put Batista in his place."   
  
I rolled my eyes, "Nope. Dad has no problem with Randy, Dave or Paul… but he doesn't like you."  
  
Ric laughed, "Really, he doesn't like the Nature Boy? I'm shocked."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "You shouldn't be too shocked. You make a very good heel, my dad has NEVER liked you. He wasn't too thrilled when he heard that I'd be working with you, but I told him you're nothing like your character so I think he's okay with it now. Plus Dave would kick your ass if I asked him too." Then I smiled sweetly at Ric.  
  
Ric shook his head, "Why if I didn't know you I'd think that you didn't like me Rea."  
  
I raised and eyebrow, "Who says I do like you?" Then I laughed.  
  
**Author's Note** Thanks for all the reviews. I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I hope to have another chapter up tomorrow or the next day cuz I know what I wanna do next. I would like to thank Krista for the idea… even though she didn't know she was giving me an idea she did, lol. Thanks for all the great reviews everyone! You guys are awesome. Please Review this chapter! Thanks for all the input everyone! BYE--  
  
--Jess 


	12. Chapter 12

--Sunday Night February 22nd 2004--  
  
We were getting off the plane at the Omaha Eppley Airport (that really is the name of the airport *grin*). "Now Boys… You need to behave. I don't want you to scare my family, I haven't seen them in a while." The guys rolled their eyes, "Yes Ma'am." I laughed, "Okay. You see 'em anywhere Sarah?" "Nope, do you?" "There they are!" And I ran to my dad and gave him a huge hug, then I turned to my mom and gave her a huge hug too, then Ash and gave her a hug too.  
  
I smiled brightly and Randy cleared his throat. I laughed, "Oh yea. Mom, Dad, Ash… this is Randy Orton, Paul Levesque, Ric Flair, and THIS is Dave Batista." Dad smiled, "Hi guys. Call me Doug. It's great to meet you Dave, I've heard nothing but great things." I smiled and Dad and Dave shook hands. My mom spoke up then, "Hi. I'm Sue, Andrea's mom. I'm sure you will love the dinner we have arranged tonight."   
  
I laughed, "We have dinner plans? Together, ALL of us?" Ash nodded, "Yep, both Mom AND Dad. No Mike or Brenda though. Just the 9 of us. It should be interesting to say the least." I nodded, "Yep. Definetly interesting. Lets go get our bags Boys."   
  
We grabbed our baggage from the luggage belts and then we hopped into my parents cars and headed off to my mom's house so we could relax and then get ready for dinner later that night.   
  
When we got there I gave the guys a tour of the house. When I showed them my room their eyes all got big, "Yellow?" I smiled, "Yep. I like Yellow, besides the color went with my sheets." Ric walked over to my bed and pulled the comforter off, "Chips Ahoy?" I rolled my eyes, "Yea. Now shut up! I happen to LIKE my blue Chips Ahoy Cookie sheets."   
  
Sarah looked on the walls, "You haven't changed much since I was here last. Still tons of pictures. Who's in the CD player?" I shrugged, "I couldn't tell ya, lets find out if there's anything in there." I turned it on and "What A Beautiful Day" came on. Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Country?" "Yep. Chris Cagle. He's so hot… AND boy can he sing." Randy laughed, "Dave, looks like you've got some competition buddy."   
  
I rolled my eyes, "OH yea. I mean… if I EVER met Chris Cagle I would just rip my clothes off and just do him in the middle of the floor." Everyone's eyes about bugged out of their head, "You don't seriously think I would do that, do you?" No one said anything, "GOOD GOD! YOU DO!" Sarah laughed, "Well, I wouldn't be surprised."   
  
"Man you guys. I'm not a slut or anything. The weirdest I get would be doing Batista in the middle of the ring." The guys all stared at me and I laughed. "See guys… that was me being sarcastic again. I would NEVER EVVVVER do that. That's just freaky." Dave put his arms around me, "Why's that freaky?" I smiled, "Well, for starters I wouldn't want an audience. And another thing, that Batista fellow… he's kind of scary." Sarah laughed. Then I smiled evilly, "But I never said scary was bad. Especially not on you."   
  
Paul rolled his eyes, "Here they go again. I swear I think Batista gets more then I do sometimes." I hit Paul upside the head, "Just because we flirt all the time does NOT mean that he gets any action." Sarah laughed, "Don't make me laugh. You're not as pure as you used to be Andy." I just glared at Sarah, "You've just made the list. And Paul you're not too far behind her." Paul looked at Sarah, "The List??" "Andy's Shit List. Don't worry, I've been on it before, nothing happens to ya." I just shook my head, "I wouldn't be too sure of that if I were you Sarah Elizabeth. Not when I have Big Bad Batista here to do all my evil for me." Dave growled, "Evil?? Where?" Then we all cracked up.  
  
Randy finally stopped laughing, "Man Rea… you had us going there for a minute." I giggled, "Me?? Never. Ya'll should know better then to believe me, 90% of what comes outta my mouth is pure bullshit." Dave smiled, "What was the other 10%?" I smiled, "Well, Sarah IS on my shit list. And then there's the whole in ring action…" I bit my lower lip, "I'd LOVE to do that." "Really now?" I put my arms around Dave's neck, "Mmhmm. Really. But I really wouldn't want anyone else there, just Big Bad Batista and Little Ol' Me."  
  
Sarah coughed, "Yea, I think we should let these two have some time to themselves. Let's go see what Bitch, oops I meant Ash, is doing." Everyone left and Dave and I were left in my room, "So… what's on this computer of yours?" My eyes got wide. "Um… nothing. I swear." Dave looked at me strangely, "Okay.. I was just joking, but now I seriously want to know what you have on this puppy."   
  
I sighed and turned on the computer, "Okay… but you have to swear not to laugh or freak out. Kay?" Dave nodded. "I said swear." Dave laughed, "Okay. If it means that much to you then I swear I won't laugh or freak out." I sighed, "Okay, then here goes nothing." When the computer finally came on Dave looked at me, "Shawn huh?" I bit my lip and nodded. "So was this what you wanted me not to freak about?" I shrugged, "Well, some of it."   
  
Dave sat my on his lap in the computer chair, "I wanna see all of it baby." I sighed, "Are you sure?" Dave nodded so I got on the internet and opened my web page, "Here it is." "You have your own website?" I just sat on his lap and stared off into space, "Babe… whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't get mad." Dave then grabbed my face and turned it so that I was looking at him, "Really, you can tell me. I want to know everything about you, Everything."  
  
I nodded, "Okay, it's kind of embarrassing. I… well, I wrote stuff." Dave just nodded, "Okay. You wrote stuff, when did you write it and what did you write it about?" "Well, ever since I was 14 really. And I wrote about a lot of different things. When I was young it was about Hanson and the Moffats, then O-Town, then Justin Timberlake, and the most recent was of Wrestling."   
  
Dave smiled, "So what do you call what you wrote?" I looked down, "Well, FanFiction." Dave's smile got bigger, "That's what I thought it was. Now why didn't you tell me this before?" I shrugged, "It's embarrassing." What is babe?" I sighed, "Well, meeting people that you wrote stories about and actually getting to know them. It's just weird. I never really think about the stories I wrote because it had been a while since I wrote any but, I dunno. I guess I though you would laugh and not want to have anything to do with me."  
  
Dave smiled, "I would never feel that way. Babe, I love everything about you." I just looked up at Dave, "You do??" Dave smiled, "Yea baby, I love you." I wrapped my arms around Dave and just held him. After I loosened my grip Dave smiled, "Now that that's over I want to know more about these stories."   
  
I rolled my eyes, "Well, here's the site. I don't have any others hiding anywhere." Dave smiled, "That's not what I meant. I want to know when you wrote them, stuff like that." I smiled, "Well I wrote the Hanson one's when I was 14, like I told you. Then I wrote the Moffat story when I was 15, then I got back into the Hanson stories. Then I wrote the O-Town one's when I was 17 or 18, right after the O-Town ones I wrote the Justin ones, and then I wrote about Wrestling." Dave smiled, "So you got all of the crap out of the way before you could write REAL stories." I laughed, "I dunno if what I wrote would be considered real." Dave rolled his eyes, "It doesn't mater, who did you write about?"   
  
Instead of telling him I just clicked on the link to my wrestling fiction. He looked at the screen, "So that picture is who the main character was?" I nodded, "Yea. Most of them are fluff, they are all romance stories at one point or another. I guess considering that I never really had any REAL relationships I made up fake ones to write about." Dave smiled, "So you wrote two about Shawn? Should I be jealous?" I giggled, "No.. Shawn was always the father/brotherly figure. Although he IS really hot… he was too old for me to write a romance about." Dave nodded, "That's cool. So… Brock? Should I be jealous?" I laughed, "No. Eh, Brock Lesnar, who needs him when I have Big Bad Batista right here in my arms?"  
  
"Yea Baby… you've got me right here in your arms. And I'm never gonna let you go." I smiled and snuggled into Dave, "Scroll Down Babe." When Dave scrolled down his eyes lit up, "Oh… Rea, you didn't tell me about this." I smiled and laid my head on Dave's shoulder, "Well, I didn't think it'd be appropriate to tell you I wrote so many stories about you, Especially since I was working with you." "But Six? Wow. I'm gonna have to read these some time." When Dave said that I bit my lower lip and groaned.   
  
Dave laughed, "There's no way around it babe. I'm probably gonna read ALL your stories," He shuddered, "Even the Hanson ones." I laughed, "HEY! I was young, and besides that I was in Love with Taylor. You seriously expected me NOT to write about him?" Dave rolled his eyes, "No… lets go see what everyone else is doing. And when are we going to go to dinner? It's already 4." I shrugged, "Probably 6, why?" "No reason, I was just wondering. Where are we going anyways?" "No clue. Mom said I would like it though, so I know it'll be good. Probably Grisanti's or Lone Star."   
  
**Author's Note** Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are amazing! Really! And I LOVE all your stories too. *Just between you and everyone else, lol… if I review your story (that is IF I've read it) then it's REALLY GOOD!* But then again I do LOVE reading FanFic so yea… I'm addicted! Back to the point of this though… I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter should be the restaurant… which one guys?? Grisanti's (Italian) or Lone Star (Steak House)?? I LOVE them both lol so I'll let you guys pick which you would rather see. OH!! Please Review! I'm a Review Junkie!! Thanks for all the feedback for the previous chapters!! LATER--  
  
--Jess 


	13. Chapter 13

We got to Lone Star in Omaha at about 6 pm. We had just ordered. The guys all ordered steak of some sort and the girls all ordered chicken of some kind. Everyone was eating their salad, except me. I did NOT get one. As I've mentioned many times, I HATE salads… they're so plain and Blah! Instead I just cut myself a piece of bread off the warm loaf the put on the table and buttered it. MMM… this bread is the best!   
  
Our food came and we ate it. The guys were making fun of me… yet again. "Rea… you're gonna have to go to the guy with us tomorrow to work off that Sweet Potato." I just looked Paul in the eyes and took a BIG bite. "Mmm Mmm Good… I can honestly say that THIS is worth a damn workout with you machines. This shit is GOOD!" Before the bill came I asked the waitress if it was too late to split the bill. I wanted to pay for my family and Sarah and I figured that The boys of Evolution would pay for themselves with the account that Vinnie Mac gave them.  
  
When the bills came I pulled my checkbook out and started writing a check knowing that they took checks from Council Bluffs… I've been there MANY times, and paid by check a few of them. (**In all actuality, I have no clue if they even accept checks. I assume they do… but again I do not know.**) While I was writing the check my Dad just stared at me, "Drea… you didn't have to do that. I was going to pay for Everyone. Even the guys." I rolled my eyes, "Daddy… they make more money then you do… I know, hard to believe since you Own Steffens Engineering and all… but they do. And besides that I WANT to pay for dinner. It's the least I can do. You've paid countless times." Dad just looked at me, "Find Drea… but I'm paying next time. Damn, I was even gonna call this a company dinner… we did talk about the company for a bit at least." I rolled my eyes, "Don't fret Daddy-o… you can pay next time we go out." Dad nodded and we were outta there.  
  
Evolution all went to my dad's house after dinner. I wanted to be there to help give them the grand tour. PLUS I wanted to see their reaction to my bedroom here… it's much more outrageous then the one at my mom's house. When we got to the bedrooms I smiled, "Okay boys… this is Ash's room. It's filled with Hockey and Husker stuff." And I opened the door. The guys went in and I rolled my eyes, "I can't believe she even wanted this Husker crap. God… everyone knows the Huskers Suck!" Then while the guys were looking at the hockey stuff she had I spoke up, "The bed's a queen. So is mine. The only real difference between the rooms is the décor." Sarah laughed, "Damn Right the décor's different. Who ever sleep's in Andy's room is bound to have some nightmare's."   
  
Ric and Dave laughed knowing that they were safe considering they were staying at my mom's house with me. "I'm dying to know Rea… what's on the walls?" I smile innocently up at Dave, "Why don't we go and find out." So we went into my room and I opened the door so the guys could get into the room. Then I came in after them and sprawled out on my bed, "And THIS is where the magic happens!" I just laughed at myself because no one had been paying any attention to me.  
  
Dave was the first one to say anything, "So… you're a Disney fan?" I nodded, "Buddie, that's an understatement. If you can't tell I'm a huge Disney collector." I have 5 Disney figurines in a Curio Cabinet and I have 7 different pictures of different characters and variations all over my walls.  
  
The guys just stared at the different memorabilia. Paul nodded and shrugged, "I'll stay in here. Wouldn't want Orton to have nightmares. This is actually pretty cool. How much did these cost?" I smiled sweetly at Paul, "Well, the pin sets cost about 50 -100. The smaller paintings were about 300. The figurines varied because of rarity between 100 - 450. And the bigger piece of art were 500 or more."   
  
The guys just stared at me in shock. I smiled sweetly, "Daddy's been getting me these for presents since I was 18. All of these are mine except the Mickey painting. That's my dad's. And I bought myself the Ariel and Eric pin for my 18th birthday when I was in Disney World."  
  
Eventually Dave, Ric and I got into my car and I drove over to my mom's house. When we got back Ash was on the computer downstairs in the office. I couldn't find my mom anywhere though so I went to find out where she went. "Ric where's your stuff. I figure since I'm going downstairs anyways I might as well help you get your stuff down there." So the three of us went downstairs. Ric to the guestroom and Dave and I went into the office to talk to Ash.  
  
"Where'd mom go?" Ash closed the IM she was typing in and I rolled my eyes, she ALWAYS does this when I come into the room. "She went to Mike's. She's gonna watch a movie there. Won't be home 'til late." Dave smiled and pointed to the computer monitor, "Don't want anyone to see who you're talking to?" Ash's eyes got huge and I smirked and put my arms around Dave's waist.  
  
"Leave her alone Baby. It's not a big deal. Her stupid ass friends are the ones who chat with creepy guys when they use the computer." Dave looked at Ash surprised, "Oh they do, do they?" I smiled, "Yep. Dumbass Erika saved her skanky conversations on the computer." Ash just sat there not knowing what to say.  
  
I smiled knowing I had made her uncomfortable by talking to Dave about it. "We're gonna go watch a DVD in my room on my computer. If it's too loud when you come up to your room just let me know." Ash nodded and Dave and I went out of the room, then I poked my head back into the office, "OH! Just to you don't freak I think Flair's gonna watch tv down here." Ash nodded so Dave and I finally left.  
  
We got back up to my room and I grabbed my pj's, "Babe… while I'm getting ready you pick out a DVD." And I opened the cabinet to my computer desk and then went into the bathroom.  
  
By the time I took my contacts out, put on my glasses, washed my face, got into my pj's which consisted of a pink Dale Earnhardt tank top and blue hospital scrubs. Dave had already changed into some shorts when I got back into my room. I noticed he had 3 DVD's on my computer desk.  
  
I smiled, "Couldn't decide?" Dave stared at me, "You have around 25 DVD's. Which of these do you wanna watch?" I looked at 'em again. Frequency, Con Air, and Interview with the Vampire I smiled, "Good choices Baby. Question though, do you REALLY like these movies, or did you just pick them cuz you figured I'd get scared and you'd save me?"  
  
Dave just looked at me like 'Are You Kidding Me?' I smiled again, "Okay, Okay… just checking. Cuz I LOVE these movies. It's too bad you didn't want to watch my Shawn Michaels From the Vault DVD. Cuz I LOVE that one." Dave rolled his eyes, "Does Shawn have ANY idea how much you like him?" I shrugged, "He knows I'm a fan. I don't think he knows to what extent I'm a fan. But I don't think that's a big deal."   
  
Dave shook his head, "Which movie are we watching?" I smiled and put Con Air in the computer, changed some settings (so the screen wouldn't shut off in 5 minutes) and laid down on my bed. I patted the spot behind me, "Come over here Big Boy!" Dave laid down next to me and was about to put his arms around me when I got up to turn off the lights, "Can't watch the movie with the light on can we?" Dave shook his head no. I laid down next to him again and I put his arms around me.   
  
"Babe… you're not wearing a bra?" I laughed, "No. I don't wear a bra to bed. They're extremely uncomfortable to sleep in. Now shut up and watch the movie." Dave sighed, "How am I supposed to watch the movie when my girl's distracting me by not wearin' a bra?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "So you just want me to turn off the movie and make out?" Dave smiled, "Well… I was thinking a little more then makin' out." I laughed, "Okay Big Bad Batista… you show me how much you want it and you just might get it."  
  
Dave's eyes lit up and he bit into me neck. I giggled and stopped him, "Nope… turn off the movie first." So Dave got up, took the DVD out, turned the volume off and turned the monitor off. I shrugged, "Good enough." Dave turned around and pounced on me.  
  
  
  
**Author's Note** Guys… I'm SO sorry! It took WAY too long for me to put up this chapter! I hope you liked it, I tried to make up for my lack of updates. Please review… even if it is to tell me off for not updating for a while. Thanks Everyone--  
  
--Jess 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Dave woke up to constant knocking on the door. He looked down at Rea and smiled. He pulled the comforter up to cover her, "Come in." Ric poked his head in the door and tried to hold in his laughter. Dave had a big smile on his face, "What did you want Ric?" Ric smiled, "You musta had lots of fun last night." Then he pointed to the ceiling fan, which held the pink tank top Rea had been wearing on one of the fan blades.  
Dave's smile got bigger and he tightened his arms around Rea. Ric smiled and shook his head, "You gotta get your asses up soon. H and Randy are gonna be here soon. We want to go tot eh gym before we have to leave for Quest." Dave nodded, "You got it Ric. Now leave so I can wake Rea up." I laughed, "No use in that hun. How are Paul and Randy getting here?" Ric laughed, "Your dad's letting H borrow his truck." I nodded and snuggled into Dave's chest, "Forgot he had that at his house too. Kay, I'm gonna get a shower in before we leave." Ric laughed. I rolled my eyes, "Hey. Old Man... I'm not gonna get outta this bed with you still in here." Ric laughed, "Yea. I don't want to see you in your skivvies."  
I rolled my eyes and then looked up. "Dave, how'd my top get up there?" Dave chuckled, "I was in a hurry last night. It musta made it up there some how." I rolled my eyes. "Ric... OUT! NOW!" Ric laughed and left the room.  
I got up outa bed, "'Kay. I'm gonna go take a shower. Ya'll can eat whatever we have, don't know if it's worth it... but make yourself at home." I slipped my pink robe on, grabbed a cd and left the room to go and shower.  
A few minutes later the water started up and then you heard a cd blarin' from the bathroom, soon accompanied by singing. Dave laughed and put on some boxers. When he walked past the bathroom he just shook his head. "Her and that country music. Damn... I'm gonna have to ask her what the hell that is."  
Dave and Ric didn't find anything worth making for breakfast, so they just waited for Rea to get out of the shower. Five minutes after Andrea had gone into the bathroom a silver Dodge Ram pulled into the driveway. Paul and Randy climbed out and rang the doorbell. Ric got up and unlocked the door for them. When they got into the house both their heads turned to the bathroom.  
Paul laughed, "Rea's singing?" Dave nodded. Paul looked sort of puzzled, "I didn't know she could sing." They all laughed, Randy said, "Country again?" Dave nodded, "I don't know what she likes about Country music, but she just LOVES to sing along with the crap. Hell, she even loves to watch CMT." Ric looked confused, "CMT?" Paul laughed, "Man, you ARE getting old. Even I know what CMT stands for. Country Music Television." Ric nodded, "Ahh... Country music videos I take it?" Dave nodded, "She makes you watch that crap?" Dave smiled, "Yea. But some of the videos are good, sounds amazing, but whatever."  
I finally got out of the shower, all clean and ready to get all sweat in a few minutes. "Okay Boys. Ready to get goin'?" Paul shook his head no, "Who were you singing to?" I blushed, "Oops... forgot I had people here. Oh well... Jessica Andrews 'There's More To Me Then You', Trace Adkins 'Hot Mama', and Sara Evans 'Perfect'." Dave smiled, "You'd rather wear my shirt then a sexy negligee, hmm?" I smiled sweetly, "No. I'd rather not be wearin' anything at all. But that's just me." Ric laughed, "It looks like she got her way last night."  
Paul looked at me surprised, "You got busy in your moms house?" I blushed, "Yes... but I wasn't really thinking of that at the time." Then I smiled, "Hell... I've even gotten busy at my dad's, although, that wasn't with Dave." Paul shivered, "Yuck. I slept in a bed that you got action in." I rolled my eyes, "You big baby. I changed the sheets afterwards. My dad cleans his sheets religiously." Then I thought about it, "Probably because he does so many different chicks in them. But yea, that's another topic all together. Where's SEV?"  
Randy smiled, "We let her sleep in." My mouth opened in offense and shock. "You never let ME sleep in. And I'm even the favorite of the group." Paul smiled, "Really now, the favorite of the group?" I nodded emphatically. "Yep, but look who I've got as competition... A big scary freak, A wrinkly old dude, A cocky sun of a bitch, and the World Heavyweight Chump. So does it really surprise you that I'm the favorite?"  
Paul smiled, "I believe that was an indication you want to be on tv. What do you say guys, 5th member of Evolution?" I was just standing there shocked. Randy smiled, "As long as she doesn't call me a cocky sun of a bitch on tv I'm fine with it." Ric nodded, "You've got to dress the part, but yea... I say go for it." Dave smiled, "Who wouldn't want their beautiful girl on their arm for the whole world to see." I gulped, "But... that... I didn't... *whimper*... Paul... you suck!"  
The guys all laughed and Ric said, "Let's get goin'. You know we're going to Fit 4 Life, right?" I rolled my eyes, "No. I'm a HUGE fan and I didn't know that the wrestlers visited Fit 4 Life in CB when they were in Omaha." Paul looked at me oddly, "And you never came there to bother us?" I looked at him like he was stupid, "You're telling me that if a fan came up to you when you were liftin' weights that you'd stop and sign autographs? Come On! You'd be there forever! And besides that fact, I always figured that you were there to get ready for your match that night, and I didn't want to disturb your concentration." Then I started to mumble to myself. Ric noticed though, "What was that Rea?" I sighed, "Well... I've never actually been there. Driven by it tons of times... but until I met you guys I'd never really been to a REAL gym." The guys weren't surprised. Paul laughed, "Lets get goin'... I know SOMEONE..." He looked at me, "Will want to shower again AFTER the gym."  
I rolled my eyes at Paul, "Yea. Well you'd rather have me take a second shower then have me smell like ass all day, right?" Ric laughed. "OH! And tonight we're going to my Grandma and Grandpa Steffen's house for dinner." The guys all turned towards Dave, "You just get to meet her whole family, now don't ya?" When Randy said that I just scoffed, "Yea right. You guys have met MAYBE a fifth of my family. My mom is one of 13. You aint seen nothin' yet boys." Then we hopped into my dad's Dodge Ram and Paul drove to Fit 4 Life.  
  
--That Night--  
  
We had just gotten out of the car at my Grandma's house. I was giddy, I hadn't seen my Grandma and Grandpa since Christmas. I knocked on the door and then let us in. "We're here!" My Grandma was in the kitchen and I gave her a big hug. "Hi Grandma! How have you and Grandpa been doing?" My Grandma smiled at me, "We've been good. Now who are these big men?" I smiled and giggled, "This is Randy Orton, Ric Flair, Paul Levesque and Dave Batista. You've met Sarah." My grandma gave Sarah a hug and looked at me expectantly. I laughed, "Dave's my boyfriend." Grandma nodded, "I thought Doug mentioned one of these guys was your boyfriend." She gave Dave a hug too. "You can all call me Pat."  
"Well ma'am. It smells wonderful in here." My Grandma smiled, "Why thank you Randy." "Is Grandpa downstairs or in the den?" Grandma smiled, "In the shop." I got a big smile on my face, "I'm gonna go introduce everyone to Grandpa then. Do you need any help in here?" My Grandma smiled, "No sweetie. You go visit with your Grandpa now."  
I squealed and turned around to go downstairs. "Grandpa makes model airplanes. Ya'll got your shoes on right?" Everyone nodded and we kept going down the stairs. The radio was on a classical music station and the lights were on in the shop. I stepped in the doorway. "Grandpa?"  
Grandpa looked up from the plane he was putting together. "Hi Honey!" I had a HUGE smile on my face, I went over to Grandpa and gave him a HUGE hug, "I missed you so much!" Grandpa laughed, "I missed you too Andy." Eventually I let go of my Grandpa and I turned to everyone else, "Guys, this is my Grandpa, Don. Grandpa, That's Paul, Ric, Randy, you've met Sarah before, and finally Dave, my boyfriend."  
Grandpa looked at me surprised, "You brought your boyfriend here?" Then he looked at Dave, trying to decide what he thought of him. Then he nodded, "He's a big one Andy." I laughed and half hugged my grandpa. No one said anything. Finally I sighed, "Grandpa, be nice." Grandpa sighed, "You've never brought any boys here before, he must be special."  
I went over to Dave, "He is VERY special Grandpa. I love him." Dave looked really surprised and he smiled at me, "I love you too." Then he gave me a big hug and kissed me gently. Paul coughed, "Not in front of the grandpa." Grandpa smiled, "Yeah, you wouldn't want to give me a heart attack, do you Andy?"  
I looked over at my Grandpa startled, "Don't joke about that Grandpa." Grandpa chuckled, "I'm sorry honey. I know how that scares you." I pulled away from Dave, "You promised you wouldn't joke about that." Then I stuck my bottom lip out, "You know how much that scared me when you had that heart attack."  
Everyone just stared at us. "Grandpa here thought church was boring so he passed out during it twice. The first time he had a mild heart attack. The second time a few months later he had triple by-pass surgery." They all just nodded. "So grandpa... what type of plane are you working on right now?" And we started talking about his planes until grandma pounded on the laundry chute signaling dinner was ready.  
We all went up to dining room and ate. Grandma had made roast and potatoes with cooked carrots and crescent rolls. We talked throughout dinner and as soon as desert was done, which was cherry pie by the way, we had to be on our way. Had to be at the Quest Center in Omaha Nebraska for RAW that night.  
  
**Author's Note** I'm sorry this chapter took so long. College's being a bitch right now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the reason why I'm continuing this story. If you've got any ideas let me know. Please Review!! THANKS AGAIN--  
--Jess 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
When we got to the arena I got their scripts and handed 'em out. Dave groaned. "What's the matter babe?" Dave mumbled, "I get put in the crossface." I looked at the script and sure enough during the show Batista gets put in the crippler crossface by Benoit. I sighed, "It could be worse. At least you're not getting any SCM." The guys all looked at me waiting for me to elaborate. I rolled my eyes, "Come on boys. It's not that hard to decipher. Who's my all time favorite wrestler?" Paul grumbled, "Shawn Michaels." I smiled, "Yes... now guess what SCM stands for." No one said anything so I rolled my eyes, "OH COME ON! S-C-M... Sweet Chin Music. Duh! Use your brains."  
Paul laughed, "You really need to meet Shawn. I mean more then a 'hello' too, it's kind of pathetic how much you love him." I just stared at Paul, "Oh really now? Well, when Shawn was out there was only ONE reason why I watched RAW and SmackDown." Everyone looked at me some what shocked. "Ya'll need me to sing the entrance music for ya?" Ric nodded, "Yea. That would help."  
I rolled my eyes, "Fine then, ya'll are gonna feel SO incredibly stupid though." I cleared my throat. "IT'S TIME TO PLAY THE GAME... I don't need to continue, do I?" No one said anything. I just smiled sweetly at Paul, "You had NO idea, did you?" Paul just shook his head. "Well... you were awesome. It was like all the power behind HBK transferred to HHH when he had to leave. But then you had to go and turn Jack Ass on us all a while back." I shook my head, "It broke my heart. See... (and I pointed to my cheek) tear."  
Then I smiled after I wiped away my invisible tear. "Aww... I still love you Tripsey. Just not as much as Tista over there." Ric laughed, "Tripsey and Tista huh?" I nodded, "Yep. I call dumb fuck over there Orton, or Randall. Sarah's SEV or Sarha Elizabeth. Now I just need to think of one for you." I thought about it for a minute. "I could go with Natche... but lots a people call you that, so it's not as special. I could call you old geezer, but you're really not THAT old, so I guess I won't be TOO hard on ya. Got any ideas Sarah Elizabeth?"  
Sarah just laughed at me, "Nope. I'm drawing a blanc. You're gonna have to think of one on your own." I sighed, "You're no help. Ricky? Nah. Dude... what's your middle name?" Ric shook his head, "Dude? You've been hanging out with Rob too much." I scoffed, "Don't be Gay Flair. What's your middle name?" "Morgan." I just looked at Ric and smiled, "Don't you dare say anything Andrea. Not a damn word!" (OH... and by the way I looked up Flair's REAL name... took a while to find the middle one, and if anyone knows if this middle name is incorrect PLEASE, PLEASE let me know! Thanks!)  
I feigned shock. "Why Ric. I would NEVER say anything about your middle name. Granted it IS kind of girlish... I can't talk much, my initials spell ass." Ric just stared at me, "Seriously Ric... if I make fun of you I give you permission to make fun of me. Kay?" Ric nodded, "I'm gonna take you up on that girl." I smiled, "I mean... what fun is it to make fun of someone if they just get extremely pissed about it. THAT and I do like you Flair. You're one of 'my boys'... if I make fun of you I don't really mean it." Ric laughed, "Okay then. I take it you PLAN to make fun of me. But I'm gonna dish it right back out." I smiled sweetly, "I wouldn't have it any other way... Morgy."  
Ric growled, "Aww... Ricster... I didn't mean anything by it. I swear." "Girl... you better run." My eyes got wide and I gulped, "Run?" Ric nodded, "Yea. I'ma chase you around the arena until I get a hold of you. You're gonna learn to teach your elders with respect." I smiled and couldn't help myself, and I broke out into song, "R-E-S-P-E-C-T... Find out what it means to me. R-E-S-P-E-C-T... Take care of TCB. Sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me, a little respect. OOHH!"  
The guys just stared at me. I went over to Dave, "Babe... chin off the ground." And I pushed his jaw back up. And pecked his lips. Paul just stared for a while, "Man... we've got ourselves a golden voice. It's too bad she's got a boyfriend, she would WOW the guys." I just looked at Paul like 'wut?' Then I put my arms around Dave's waist, "That's okay. I like being with my Tista too much." Ric smiled at the cute look on her face, "Your Tista? Laying claim, are we?"  
I smiled and looked up at Dave, "Well... there are MANY ways that I have already laid claim to Dave here. Although I'm not really comfortable listing all those ways... Yep. Dave's MINE. I'm never letting him go." Dave laughed, "Then it's a good thing I don't want to be free, huh?" I nodded, "Yep. Sure is."  
  
--After the Show--  
We were in the car back to good old Council Bluffs, which is about a 15 – 30 minute drive. "So... Sarah, do you like wrestling more then you did before?" Then I giggled, "I rhymed." Everyone shook their head at me. "Yea. I can actually tolerate wrestling now. I know it's not all fake, and that they really DO get hurt when they wrestle." I rolled my eyes, "Do any of your friends watch it?" "Not that I know of. Remember when you bugged the hell out of Lance about it?" I got a BIG smile on my face and sighed, "Those were the days!"  
Sarah laughed, "Get this guys... Rea used to tell Lance ALL about wrestling. He got really sick of it." I smiled, "Hell... it's not my fault that he doesn't appreciate hot sweaty men shirtless, is it?" Dave laughed, "That's what you told him about?" I smiled, "That's not ALL I told him about. I told him about my favorite wrestlers and he's seen pictures of all the REALLY good ones." Sarah laughed, "Translation... good ones means hot ones." I smiled, "But of course."  
Ric laughed, "So if you weren't working for us would you have gone to the show?" "FUCK YEA! You think I'd give up a chance to see 'my boys' in action? Psh.. Yea right!" Sarah laughed, "She probably woulda made a sign." I nodded, "Yep. I sure would have." "What would it have said?" asked Paul. I smile innocently, "WELL... It either would have said HBK is my hero, OR... Batista... I wanna have your babies!" Everyone in the car burst out laughing. I feigned innocence, "What? Did I say something wrong?"  
Dave stopped laughing, "No. You seriously would have written a sign like that?" I got an evil smile on my face, "Of course. The way I figure it... you guys see normal signs with just your name on it all the time. If it said 'I wanna have your babies' then it would get more attention, from ALL of the wrestlers, and then you'd be bound to notice me." Paul nodded, "You're right again Rea. If I saw a sign that said that I'd definetly make some eye contact with the woman holding it." I laughed, "First off... everyone knows you're off limits, actually... not that you're 'off limits,' just that there's no chance in hell. And Secondly... what makes you think it'd be a woman holding the sign. It COULD be a man. Hoping it wouldn't be, but there is a chance."  
Ric laughed, "Man Dave, you've got your hands full with her. She wants little Batista's," Ric shivered, "Yikes. Just what we need, HER offspring." I opened my mouth wide in shock, "Why you little shit! I should come over there and beat you up." Ric laughed, "What's stopping you, little one?" I glared at Ric, "I don't want to break any of your bones you old geezer!" Ric grabbed his chest, "Oh my poor heart!" I stuck my tongue out at him , "Serves you right!" Then I looked at Ric worried, "You're okay, right?" Ric laughed, "You care? I'm touched. And yes, I'm fine Angel." I sighed, "Good. I know where the hospital is if you needed it... but that woulda been scary."  
Paul smiled, "You were gonna take him to the hospital if he needed it? Even after he was being a jack ass to you?" I shrugged, "Yea. I probably deserved it. Besides... I know Ric was just kidding. So was I." And we finally got to my parent's homes and went to sleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
--Two Weeks Later--  
  
Paul wouldn't let up on the fact that he thought I should be a member of Evolution on screen. Finally I just let Paul have it, "Damn it! Would you just shut the hell up about me being on tv?!" "But if ANYONE could get you in the script it would be me! Why don't you want to be on RAW?" I just glared at him, "Okay... first off... IF I were to ever be on tv, for more then 5 seconds, I would want to EARN the spot. I don't want you handing it to me, or calling in any favors for me. Secondly... I don't WANT to be on tv! Why can't you get it thru your thick head!?!"  
  
Paul opened his mouth and was about to say something, "NO! I'm NOT done yet! You're being a little shit about this and it's making me want to quit! DID YOU HEAR THAT!? I'm about a second away from meeting Mr. McMahon and QUITTING!" Ric had come in the room right before I had mentioned the quitting part. "You don't really wanna quit, do you Angel?" I turned to him, still fuming, "No. Honestly, I love this job and I can't picture doing anything else. BUT, if that little shit head over there doesn't leave me alone about becoming a member of this SHITTY faction I'm going to be FORCED to!"  
  
"This faction is shitty?" I started to calm down, "No... my bad. The faction itself isn't shitty... but the fucking leader is!" I turned to Paul, "I'm taking a break! Get your own damn shit!" Randy turned to Paul, "Now WHY did you have to go and piss Rea off?!" Paul shrugged, "I didn't mean to. I hadn't realized how much I had been annoying her about becoming a member of Evolution. I'm gonna go apologize now. If I don't come back alive tell Steph I love her." Randy rolled his eyes, "Good luck man."  
  
Paul found me outside, sitting on the sidewalk, "Ya know. It's not really safe to be out here. Fans come this way." I looked up, my eyes were bloodshot and there were tears pouring down my cheeks, "That's not my problem. They don't know who I am." Paul sighed, "I'm sorry Rea. I didn't mean to make you so mad. Come here hun." I just stared at him, no moving. "Okay then... I'll come to you." And he sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "I really didn't realize that I was annoying you so much."  
  
"Well you were. Constant annoyance. I'd come in the room and that's all you'd talk about." Paul sighed, "I know that now. I won't mention it ever again. Scout's Honor." I rolled my eyes, "You weren't a boy scout Paul." "I know that. But I thought I'd at least try." The tears hadn't stopped coming yet, I wished they would. "Rea? Are you okay? Besides being pissed at me?" I sighed and nodded, "Yea. I'm fine." "People that are fine don't usually cry." I looked over at Paul, "Yea I know... which is really pissing me off. When I get really mad I usually end up crying. It's gay and I've always hated it... but that's just how I am. Too damn emotional."  
  
Paul chuckled, "Being emotional is a good thing." After a few seconds of silence Paul moved to give mea hug. "So you SWEAR that everything's okay? You're not lying to me are you?" I laughed, "Yea Paul... I'm fine. Nothing's wrong, I swear." Finally I stopped crying and I wiped my eyes, "So you're gonna stop badgering me?" Paul smiled, "I dunno about that. I'll stop mentioning you joining Evolution though."  
  
"Good. But technically I'm already a member of Evolution. Just not the kind of member you want me to be." Paul nodded, "You know what? You're right. And even if you WEREN'T our personal assistant you'd be around us all the time because you're doing Dave." I turned to him and socked him in the shoulder. "That was SO uncalled for." Paul laughed, "Is it a lie?" I rolled my eyes and a small smile came to my face, "No... but the way you said it... it just made it sound dirty. And Dave and my relationship is NOT based on sex!"  
  
Paul laughed, "You wouldn't know that by the noises you make at night. I can only imagine what the other's that hear you think." My cheeks turned beet red, "Sorry?" Paul laughed, "You don't have to be sorry. I sure as hell wouldn't be if I were you. Let's go back in there before fans see us and think we're together."  
  
When Paul said that I laughed. "You're laughing?" I nodded and couldn't talk because I was still laughing. When I had finally stopped I said, "That would SO never happen." Paul looked over at me surprised, "Why not?" I laughed, he sounded so serious. "It's just... You're Paul... no. Yuck." "Yuck!?"  
  
I smiled and giggled, "Yep.. Yuck. And then there's Steph. She'd kill me in a heart beat." "Steph wouldn't kill you." "For you?? She would. Actually... SHE may not kill me, but she'd hire someone TO kill me." Paul looked at me un-amused, "What? I can't believe you even said that Paul. That is SO wrong on so many levels." And I shuddered while we entered Evolutions locker room.  
  
**Author's Note** What do you guys think of this chapter?? I had lots of fun writing it! Anyways... Thanks for the review Maxine, you're awesome! Thanks to everyone who reviewed in the past too. You guys are the reason why I even update this story! Please Review! I wanna know what you think I should do next. Thanks again ya'll!!  
--Jess 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
--One Week Later--  
  
I woke up TONS of pain. I moaned and turned over. I couldn't get back to sleep because of the pain ripping thru my stomach. "Dave?" He was still asleep beside me, the bastard. I shoved his huge shoulder, "Davie?" "Hmm?" "Wake up." "What for?" "Get me some water and some pamprin from my bathroom kit." Dave opened one of his eyes, "Pamprin?" I nodded while wincing. He stared at me and didn't move, "Are you okay Babe?"  
I just glared at him, "DO I LOOK OKAY?!" Dave scooted away, "Okay. Going to get Pamprin and water." A few minutes later he came back in with the items I requested. After I took them Dave got the courage to talk to me again. "Pamprin??" I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Gimme the bottle and I'll read it to ya." He gave me the bottle, "Maximum strength, multi-symptom Pamprin, menstrual relief. Relieves Headache, Backache, Irritability, Water Weight Gain, Cramps and Tension. That answer your question?"  
Dave sighed, "Damn." I rolled my eyes, "Oh yea... you have a HUGE reason to say shit. If ANYONE should be cussing right now... it should be ME!" Dave chuckled, "Come here Babe. Just lay down and try to get back to sleep." I sighed, "Do you have any idea how impossible that's going to be?" He shook his head no, "Nope. But I won't sleep until you do. If I DO fall asleep, wake me up, 'kay?" I nodded and cuddled into Dave's chest.  
An hour later we woke up to Paul shoutin' at us. "Wake up you lazy asses!" I opened my eyes and although I didn't have any cramps at the moment it probably wasn't the best of times to yell at me. I just glared at Paul, I was about to open my mouth but Dave rubbed my back trying to soothe me. "Babe... he doesn't know. Don't rip his head off."  
I just glared at Paul, and if looks could kill Paul would be on the floor motionless. "I don't know what?" Dave sighed, "Paul, don't give her any shit. Is that too hard for you to understand?" "And since WHEN do you tell me what to do?!" Dave laughed, "Dude... I'm the only one standing in the way of your balls getting chopped off. You SHOULD be thanking me." "My balls getting chopped..... OH. Shit. Already!?"  
I continued to glare at Paul, "YES ALREADY! God, you'd think that YOU went thru all this pain each month." Paul sighed, "Sorry Rea. I didn't mean anything by it. I'll warn the others not to cross you." I nodded, "Thanks Paulie. I'm gonna get somethin' to eat. You want anything Snuggle Bear?" At that name Paul broke out a huge grin. "Snuggle Bear?" Dave smiled, "I wouldn't make fun of that if I were you Paul." "And WHY NOT?" Dave smiled again, "Because I could kick your ass... but right now I think Rea would enjoy it more, wouldn't you Babe?"  
I just stared at Paul, "Were you making fun of what I call Dave?" Paul gulped and nodded meekly. "That's what I thought. Don't do it again... otherwise I really WILL cut your balls off." Paul opened his mouth but I interrupted him, "And Steph wouldn't mind. I've already cleared it with her." Paul turned to Dave shocked, "Steph just signed my death certificate, didn't she?" Dave nodded, "But don't worry. Just try not to piss her off." "Easier said then done."  
Dave and I left to go to the kitchen and make some breakfast. "What do you want to eat Snuggle Bear?" Dave sighed, "Babe... not that I don't love the name you gave me. Do you have to say it in front of the guys??" I smiled, "Yes. Besides... my Snuggle Bear could kick the tar out of them if they made fun of him." Dave just shook his head, "What are you eating Babe?" I sighed, "I don't know. I want waffles. But I'd pretty much eat anything right now." Dave smiled, "You want me to help make waffles?" I smiled sweetly and nodded, "If you want to help, feel free."  
  
--Later That Day--  
  
"So I hear you almost killed Paul this morning?" I smiled at Randy, "Yes. You don't piss off a woman when she's snuggling with her man." Randy got that stupid smirk on his face, "Speaking of that. Where's Snuggle Bear right now?" I looked at Randy evilly, "You make fun of Dave and I'll kill you." "YOU'LL kill ME?! How?" I smiled, "Same way I'd kill Paul. Cut your balls off, you'd die of not getting any." Randy's eyes got big, "You wouldn't." I smiled, "Oh... but I WOULD. And I don't have to get permission from anyone seeing as how you're womanless right now."  
Randy sighed, "I thought you were going to help me with that Rea." I smiled, "Well... you thought wrong. You met my cousin... why you didn't ask her out I don't know." "You wanted me to ask your COUSIN out?" I just glared at Randy, "And WHAT is wrong with Sarah?" Randy gulped, "Um... nothing. She's just not my type is all." I rolled my eyes, "Translation. She wouldn't open her legs for you on the first date. At least you figured out THAT much before being a dick and asking her out."  
"It's not my fault I need sex." I rolled my eyes, "Oh yes... that's JUST what Dave tells me to get me into bed with him." I shook my head in disgust, "And you wonder WHY you don't have a woman." Randy grimaced, "I don't want to hear about you and Dave having sex." I smiled evilly, "But it's SO good Randy. Dave's SO big, in more ways then one." Randy just shook his head and left the room.  
Ric came in, "What'd you do to Randy?" I smiled meekly, "Oh nothing much. I just started to talk to him about how great Dave is in bed. After I got two sentences out he just up and left. You wouldn't know why, would you Rickers?" Ric laughed, "You're too much Angel. Just TOO much." I smiled sweetly, "But I thought that's what everyone liked about me?" Dave came up behind me and grabbed my waist and I squealed. "I like you for MANY reasons." I smiled and laid my head against his chest, "Really now?? What are they?"  
Dave smiled, "I'd list them, but Ric doesn't need or want to hear them." I smiled up at Dave, "I was kidding babe." "I wasn't." Ric laughed, "Should I leave?" I shook my head no, "Nope. You were here before Dave. If ANYONE should leave it should be him, but he's not going anywhere." Ric raised an eyebrow, "Not going anywhere, 'eh?" I nodded, "Yep. He's staying right where he is." Dave rolled his eyes, "Yea. Okay Rea."  
"See... he knows I have all the power in the relationship." Randy had just came into the room and when he heard me say that he wined, "Aww Man. I should have just stayed away from you freaks. I don't want to know about who has the power." Ric laughed, "Randy... she was joking. It's obvious Dave would overpower her." Dave shook his head, "I dunno. She IS a little vixen in bed." I smiled, "I'm a little vixen!?" Randy looked at me oddly, "You WANT to be!?" I nodded, "Of course. I LOVE being Dave's little vixen." Randy looked disturbed. "What Randall?" Randy shook his head, "It's just I don't think of you as a vixen... nor did I WANT to think of you as a vixen.. Man. That's just WRONG."  
I just rolled my eyes, "Whatever Randall. Just pretend that was never said in your little world, okay?" Randy nodded, "Yea... THAT'S what I'll do!" I just shook my head in disgust, "And to think we're the same damn age. Sometimes he acts 16. Hell... my 16 year old cousin acts more mature then Randy does. Now THAT'S pathetic!" Ric laughed, "Whatever you say Angel, Whatever you say." I nodded, "It's ALWAYS whatever I say, you should know that by now Rickers." 


	18. 18

Chapter 18  
  
--Two Weeks Later on RAW--  
  
The guys had just left the locker room to do an interview before their match tonight. I hopped up and grabbed my cd player out of the gym bag I had with me. I grabbed my "Shock'n Ya'll" cd by Toby Keith and I put it in. I put it on number 2, Whiskey Girl, one of my favorite songs on the cd. Unbeknownst to me stupid ass Jonathan Coachman, or 'The Coach' as he likes to be called was right outside the door with a camera crew.  
  
As soon as the song started up I started to sing and dance to it, hell I'm just a normal girl... you're tellin' me you don't dance when you hear a song you REALLY like?? Yea... that's what I thought.  
  
Anyways... as I was saying... I was singing to 'Whiskey Girl' by Toby Keith and dancing along with it. I can't even give you a description of how I was dancing, probably pretty stupidly though. I just was dancing around the room.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::  
  
Don't my baby look good in them blue jeans?  
  
Tight on the top with a belly button ring  
  
A little tattoo somewhere in between  
  
She only shows to me  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::  
  
There was a knock on the door. I had the music up so loud that I didn't hear it though, so Coach just came right on in. He heard the music and figured I couldn't hear him knocking. When Coach looked around and didn't see any members of Evolution he was a little confused. After all, he WAS supposed to have an interview with them right now. Where could they be? Oh... you know, they could be in the gorilla pit where the interview was SUPPOSED TO take place.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::  
  
Hey we're going out dancin' she's ready tonight  
  
So damn good-lookin' boys it ain't even right  
  
And when bar tender says for the lady  
  
what's it gonna be?  
  
I tell him man...  
  
She ain't into wine and roses  
  
Beer just makes her turn up her nose  
  
And, she can't stand the thought of sippin' champagne  
  
No Cuervo Gold Margaritas  
  
Just ain't enough good burn in tequila  
  
She needs somethin' with a little more edge and a little more pain She's my little whiskey Girl She's my little whiskey girl  
  
My Ragged-on-the-edges girl  
  
Ah, but I like 'em rough  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::  
  
Coach turned to the camera, which was rolling and said, "Well, I don't know who this lovely lady is, but she sure can sing. Why don't we just watch her sing and wait until she's done to ask questions." I got really into the song at this point and I was getting my grove on... if you can get your groove on while listening to country music. I personally think it's quite easy, it just has to be an upbeat song like the one I was listening to.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::  
  
Baby got a '69 mustang  
  
four on the floor, and you ought to hear the pipes ring  
  
I jump behind the wheel and it's away we go  
  
Hey, I drive too fast, but she don't care  
  
Blue bandana tied all up in her hair  
  
Just sittin' there singin' every song on the radieo  
  
She ain't into wine and roses  
  
Beer just makes her turn up her nose  
  
And, she can't stand the thought of sippin' champagne  
  
No Cuervo Gold Margaritas  
  
Just ain't enough good burn in taquilla  
  
She needs somethin' with a little more edge and a little more pain She's my little whiskey Girl She's my little whiskey girl  
  
My Ragged-on-the-edges girl  
  
Ah, but I like 'em rough  
  
No Cuervo Gold Margaritas  
  
Just ain't enough good burn in taquilla  
  
She needs somethin' with a little more edge and a little more pain  
  
She's my little whiskey girl Whoa she's my little whiskey girl  
  
my ragged-on-the-edges girl  
  
Ah, but I like 'em rough  
  
Yeah, I like 'em rough  
  
I like 'em rough  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
As the song ended I heard applause. My eyes got HUGE and I turned around. I saw Coach standing there with a camera crew. I gulped, "Coach? Hi." Coach smiled, "Why hello there. You wouldn't happen to know where Evolution is, would you?" I looked at Coach like he was stupid, "Yes. They have an interview right now. Actually... YOU'RE supposed to be giving the interview."  
  
Coach nodded, "Sure am. So, where are they?" "Have you lost it dude? They're in the gorilla pit. That's where they interview is being conducted." That's when I noticed that the little red light was on the camera. That stupid little red light paralyzed me, I couldn't move if I tried. Finally I realized that I couldn't very well kill Coach on camera, so I just went to find the guys... maybe they could lessen the embarrassment some. Maybe... but doubtful.  
  
I ran out of the room and I heard Coach yell to me, "Who ARE you?!" I just kept running. Finally I reached my destination, but by that time I was panting. The guys all looked at me worriedly. Ric handed me a bottle of water. I nodded my gratitude and when I could speak I did, "I was just on tv." Randy laughed, "You've been on tv plenty of times." I rolled my eyes. "True pretty boy. But you don't understand! Those times I was just off in the background. Coach just taped me singing in you're locker room." Then it dawned on me, "OH GOD! I was singing AND dancing! The whole world just saw me dancing." And with that I about fell over, but Dave caught me. "Okay... what were you singing to? And why the hell was Coach there?!" I just looked at Dave with watery eyes, "It was 'Whiskey Girl' by Toby Keith."  
  
Paul laughed, "You and that country music. I bet you put it on as soon as we left didn't you?" I nodded. Dave asked again, "What was Coach doing at our locker room?" I just looked at him and shrugged. Coach came up to us with the camera crew, "I was there to interview you guys." Batista's eyes blazed, "The interview was HERE not in the locker room!" Coach looked worried, "I didn't realize that. But damn, that woman can sing. Toby Keith would be proud." I just whimpered noticing the cameras again.  
  
Triple H patted my shoulder, "It's okay Rea. I'll take care of it. Batista, you just take care of your woman." Then he turned to Coach, "You little piece of shit! You went to the wrong place and THEN to top it off you taped Rea singing? WHY!?" Coach gulped, "I didn't realize that you weren't there. I started taping her and I couldn't help it. She just pulled me in." Dave shouted, "SHE PULLED YOU IN?!" Coach nodded, "Um... who IS she?"  
  
Ric stepped up to Coach. "That's Andrea. She's Evolution's Personal Assistant. I think it'd be best if you left before Batista got lose." And the camera moved to Batista and I. Dave had his arms around me and I had my head buried in his neck, "Oh Dave... it was so embarrassing!" "It's okay Baby. Everything's gonna be just fine." Batista sent Coach a warning glare and then pulled my head up, "Do you want me to kill him?" I looked over at Coach and sighed, "No. I'd miss you too much when you were in jail." Batista smiled at me and Randy laughed, "Damn. This is your lucky day Coach!"  
  
The camera man told us they had gone to commercial. I sighed, "Seriously guys... that was SO NOT COOL!" They all started laughing. I just glared at them, "What do you find so funny?" No one said anything, "That's what I thought. GOD, You guys are so mean to me." Coach came up to me, "I'm really sorry ma'am." I just glared at him, "I should just let Dave kill you. That was NOT part of the script! Why the hell did you go to the wrong place?" "I didn't meant to....." I just growled at him, "You already forgot my name? You are worthless. It's Andrea." "I didn't mean to Andrea." I just rolled my eyes, "Oh yea... that apology just makes everything better." Then I added, "And what in the bloody hell possessed you to TAPE ME?!"  
  
Randy whispered to Dave, "Man... she's taking care of this all on her own. She's not gonna need you anymore." Dave laughed, "No... she just doesn't like Coach." I cleared my throat, "I don't appreciate being talked about being my back BOYS!" They both spoke up, "Sorry."  
  
Coach kept apologizing and I just glared at him. "I'll tell you what. Since I was on television I think I deserve some type of compensation for it. Figure out how to get me what I deserve and then I'll forgive you. Until then, you better watch out buddy. Cuz I'ma 'bout to fuckin' castrate you!" When I said that all the guys around winced. I turned to my boys, "I'm gonna watch your match from the locker room UNINTERRUPTED. Good luck. Don't kill anyone Baby." I gave Batista a kiss on the cheek and I left.  
  
Randy turned to Dave, "Man she was REALLY pissed. You even got the pity cheek kiss... that hasn't happened in a while. Usually we have to pull her off of you so we can leave." Dave just smiled, "That's my Girl... Which I JUST realized was said on camera." Paul shrugged, "We'll just work it into the script. Hopefully this way Rea won't mind being on tv." Ric just shook his head, "You never learn do you Paul?" Paul laughed, "OH... I'm not going to talk to her about it. I was thinking Vince could talk to her. That OR... Oh... Shawn could get her to do it."  
  
Randy laughed, "You WANT her to talk to the heart break kid himself?? That's just asking for trouble man. I think Dave could do it." Dave backed up, "OH NO... I'm not getting involved in this. This is between you guys and Rea... NOT me." And with that they got headed out to the ring for their 8 man tag match with HBK, Shelton Benjamin, Benoit and Foley. 


	19. 19

Chapter 19  
  
I was standing in the locker room screaming at the tv... "LOOK OUT! RANDALL DUCK!!" But Randy did not take my advice and he got clocked right in the chin with Shawn's SCM (Sweet Chin Music if you forgot, lol) I knew that the guys would lose... but I was still REALLY into watching matches. What can I say, once a fan always a fan.  
The guys didn't come back into the locker room and after about ten minutes I got scared. What if Randy really got hurt?? SHIT! And I went running out of the room. I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran right into Chris Benoit. I looked up at him from the floor, where I had landed. "OH Shit. Sorry Benoit. Didn't mean to run ya over. You guys wouldn't happen to know where my boys are, would you??"  
Shelton looked at me, "You got boys? Damn... ya need another one?" I smiled, "Um... no. Thanks for the offer though." Shawn just stood there with a smile on his face waiting for me to talk to him. I just stared at Shawn in awe for a few seconds, then I shook my head, "Um... hi." After I said that I looked down at my shoes.. Could I sound stupider?? Not bloody likely. Benoit turned to Shelton with a smirk on his face, "She's Evolution's. You don't want to mess with that." Shelton's eyes about bugged out of his head, "What?" Shawn smiled, "Yea... didn't you see her right before our match?"  
When Shawn said that I turned bet red, "YOU saw that?" Shawn nodded and winked, "Toby Keith would be proud." Shelton nodded, "I don't know who that is... but you can sing. And that dancing. Man... I can't believe you're Evolution's." I sighed, "I'm not their property. I'm their personal assistant." Benoit laughed, "You're more then just that. They don't shut up about you." I rolled my eyes, "Oh whatever... Dave's the only one that can talk." Shelton looked confused, I laughed, "Batista." His eyes got huge, "You hang with HIM?" I smiled, "Honey, I do more then just hang with him." Benoit laughed, "She's his girlfriend... you really WEREN'T paying much attention earlier. Paul said that on camera."  
My eyes got wide, "EXCUSE ME?!" Shawn and Benoit nodded, "Yep... Paul told Dave to take care of his woman. Have you spoken to Coach since then?" I growled, "NO... hey. You wouldn't mind giving him the SCM again, would you??" Shawn got a big smile on his face, "The SCM... Sure, I'll tune up the band for ya." I squealed and gave Shawn a huge hug, "REALLY? I would ask Dave to go after him, but Dave would SERIOUSLY hurt the little man.. I don't want Coach dead, I just want him to know you don't fuck with me... and you SURE AS HELL don't tape me."  
I sighed, "Sorry 'bout that... Sometimes I can't control myself, especially when I'm around really hot guys, SHIT... Said that out loud didn't I?? Oh well, but anyways... Where are my boys??" No one said anything, "What?? Did you hurt Randall? Like REALLY bad or something?" Benoit laughed, "Randall!? Man that's great." I rolled my eyes, "Oh yea... CHRISTOPHER! Really great." Shawn laughed, "You make up names for everyone, don't you?" I nodded, "Yea... it's one of the many weird things I do." Shelton smiled, "You wouldn't tell us what Evolutions nick names are, would you??" I smiled, "It depends on who asks me." Shawn smiled, "Well, what are they?"  
I sighed, "WELL... since YOU asked Shawn... I call Randy either Randall or Orton, depending on if he really pisses me off of not. I call Paul, Tripsey or Paulie, he hates both of them though... aren't I sweet?? I call Ric, Gramps or Rickers. And Dave... I have lots a cutesy names for him." "Ya gonna make one for me?" I smiled at Shelton, "WELL... usually I have to actually hang around the person OR I have to like them A LOT... so not yet. But maybe." Benoit laughed, "You made one for me." I rolled my eyes, "No see... You were annoying so I made on for ya... That's a totally different thing all together."  
Benoit touched his chest where his heart would be, "Ouch... break my heart why don't ya." I stuck out my bottom lip, "I'm sorry Chrissy.. are you okay?" Shelton busted out laughing and I turned to him, "Oh... you must not have heard. People that make fun of my nicknames get WORSE ones. I'll just have to think of one for you little man." Shelton's eyes got wide, "Little Man??" I thought about it, "Yea... compared to MY man, you ARE little." And I looked at Shelton like I was a little angel and hadn't just mad fun of him.  
That's when I heard it, "DAVE CALM DOWN... Rea's somewhere. No one would dare hurt her. Her Big Snuggle Bear would kill them." My ears perked up and I turned around. "Davey!? Where have you been baby?" Dave found me, picked me up and spun me around. "Baby... where were you guys? I've been looking for you forever." Dave sighed, "You were looking for us?" I nodded and buried my head in his neck, "Yea. I was running around and ran smack dab into Benoit. Those goons distracted me, plus they didn't know where ya'll were."  
"I was worried... thought somethin' happened to ya." I smiled, "Well... I'm just fine. I thought something happened to YOU though. You okay Baby?" Dave smiled, "Perfect now." Shawn and Chris stood there, "Awww... the big man is a BIG softy." I moved my hand to the back of Dave's head and calmed him down. Then I turned to Shawn and Chris, "You're just luck I like you two. Dave may be a softy with me... but he sure as hell wouldn't be a softy with anyone else." Dave growled, "Baby... calm down." Dave put me down and I put my arms around his waist.  
Randy stood there and I could just tell he was going to open his big mouth so I looked at him sternly, "Don't even think about it Orton." Randy sighed, "You suck the fun outta everything Rea." I nodded, "Yep... I'm just a fun sucker. But anyways... that SCM didn't hurt too much did it?" Randy shrugged, "Not more then it usually does." I nodded, "You don't need an ice pack or nothin'?" Randy shook his head no. "So... where were you guys anyways??" Dave sighed, "Paul and Ric wanted to talk to Bischoff. They dragged us with 'em." I smirked, "Oh they did?? I just may have to talk to them about that. I had no earthly idea where you boys were. I got rather worried."  
The Coach came up to us, "Um... Andrea, ma'am... I talked to Erik earlier. He said your next paycheck will have an added bonus to it for my stupidity." I looked surprised, "Oh really, now?" Coach nodded, "Well, then I guess you did earn your pay tonight. You can leave now. Thank you." And The Coach left like a scaled dog with his tail between his legs.  
As soon as Coach was out of vision and ear shot I got a huge smile on my face, "Damn... that felt GOOD!" Shelton shook his head, "Man... Ice Queen." I just looked at Shelton, then I rubbed Dave's stomach, "Babe... if you're gonna kill him at least make it fun... give him a running head start, it'll be more of a challenge that way." Shelton's eyes got huge and he gulped, "Um... I didn't mean anything by it Batista. I was just joking, I SWEAR, I was just joking."  
Dave got a little smirk on his face, "Maybe you should apologize to Rea. If she forgives you, so will I." He turned to me, "I was just kidding... I really didn't mean it." I smiled sweetly, "Is your apology heart felt or are you just scared because I can sic Dave on ya?" Shelton gulped, "Both actually." I shrugged, "At least you're honest. Yea... you're forgiven... THIS time. Next time you might not be so lucky."  
I turned to Randy, "Where are the old guys?" Benoit and Shawn started laughing because of that. I looked at them like they were weird. All of the sudden I was gently tackled to the ground and was being unmercifully being tickled to death. "NO!! *giggle* STOP! *gasp* Paulie! *shriek* I was *giggle* KIDDING!" "Say it Rea... Say it!" "NO! I REFUSE!" And Paul started tickling me even harder. "FINE, FINE! You're better then Shawn. Happy?!" Paul had a huge grin on his face, "Nope." And he continued to tickle me. "Why?!" "You didn't say it right." I laughed more. "I'm gonna pee my pants Paul!" Paul laughed at that, "So change your pants later." "OH MY GOD!! PAULIE IS 100 TIMES BETTER THEN SHAWNIE!" And with that Paul stopped tickling me.  
I got up and ran to the bathroom. I came back and everyone was laughing over it. "That was SO NOT funny Paul Michael Levesque!" Dave laughed, "You're wrong babe... it was hilarious." I just stuck my bottom lip out and I started to whine, "Ya'll... Stop making fun of me. It's not very nice." Shawn came over to me and put his arm around me, "There, There. We all know that I'm still better then Paul. No worries." And my lip stuck out even further.  
Ric sighed, "What's wrong Angel?" I walked over to Ric and put my arms around him, "They're all making fun of me. And the worst part... I made a fool of myself in front of my idol today. Not once, but TWICE! I just want to curl up in a ball and cry." And everyone started to feel bad. Shawn came over to us, "Hey... you didn't make a fool of yourself." "Yes I did... first stupid Coach ruins everything. And then Paul goes and be's a jackass. It's just not fair." Shawn lifted my face, "It's fine Honey. There's no reason for you to be so sad."  
I sighed, "I guess... but I still feel stupid. Anybody have a stupid stamp??" And everyone laughed. "Come on Orton... I know you have one... wanna share with me?" "HEY! I resent that!" I smiled, "I was just kidding." Shawn smiled, "And another thing. You're always crackin' jokes. And they're really funny too." I smiled, "I try. Actually... they just come to me. I'm very sarcastic, got that from my Daddy." And I gave them a big cheesy grin. I'm such a ham sometimes.  
  
**Author's Note**  
Thanks for the reviews gals. You're the best! I hope you liked this chapter and the last chapter. They were lotsa fun to write. If anyone has any ideas or requests just let me know. Please Review... ya'll are the reason why there have been 19 chapters to this story. You guys are the BEST! Thanks Again--  
--Jess 


	20. 20

Chapter 20  
  
--The Next Day--  
  
My cell phone rang around noon, when I looked at the display I smiled. I flipped open my phone, "Hey SarahBeth. What's up?" "WHAT'S UP!?! I'll tell you what's UP... what in the bloody hell were you DOING singing to TOBY KEITH last night?" I smirked, "Well Sarah... I was SO into TK's song that I felt the urge to sing along with his oh so wonderful voice. And just to let you know that was NOT planned. Dumb Fuck Coach messed up."  
  
Sarah sighed, "Okay... I'll give you that much. It wasn't like you planned to let millions upon millions watch you sing that crap. But in all seriousness why do you listen to that CRAP?" I rolled my eyes, "And just WHAT am I supposed to listen to Princess Sarah? HUH? WHAT?!"  
  
Sarah didn't say anything. "Yea. That's what I thought! Critique me all you want but you don't help the situation any." Sarah sighed, "And what happened to the CD I made for you?" I smiled, "OH... the Hoobastank one? That's in my cd case along with the rest of my cd collection." Sarah growled, "Why do you think I made that cd for you? So it could sit pretty next to your Hanson cd's? I think not. I wonder if Dave knows you had a thing for the blond boys?"  
  
I rolled my eyes and got a smile on my face, "Yes Sarah... He knows about the obsession I had with Taylor okay?! GOD you're never gonna let me live that down are you?" "Hell No!" I growled, "DAMN IT! It's been four years since I liked them. HELL! It's YOUR fault that I even found out who Hanson was!" "And I've never regretted anything more in my entire life. You're walls were freakin' wall papered Hanson. Scared the shit outta me." I rolled my eyes yet again, "They were NOT wall papered. You could see the pink walls on all four corners on every single poster THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"  
  
I sighed, "Was the only reason you called to give me a hard time about RAW?" Sarah laughed, "Pretty much. I thought hell Ash doesn't watch so SOMEONE should give you shit about it." I laughed, "That IS true. Ash would have called me right after it happened and lectured me on how my musical tastes suck. Since her rap shit is any better."  
  
Sarah laughed, "VERY true. But seriously now... listen to the cd I made you. It's good stuff, you've heard it in my car many a time." I rolled my eyes, "I know I have. But I don't usually like that music too much. I'll tell you what... I'll listen to the whole cd all the way thru sometime. THEN I'll pass judgment on it. You should do that with some Toby Keith." "HA! NO FUCKING WAY! I refuse to listen to that shit voluntarily." I laughed, "I know I know... 'Toby is evil' Whatever." Sarah laughed, "I can just see you rolling your eyes at that comment."  
  
I smiled, "How'd you know??" We both laughed. "Well, I better let you go get back to Snuggs." I laughed, "Snuggs??" "You call him Snuggle Bear correct?" "Yea... I see what you mean now." Sarah smiled, "Tell to guys I say hey." "Will do. Talk to ya later hun!" "Yep! Bye Love Ya!" "Love Ya!"  
  
I put my phone back on the counter and laid across the couch, while in the process laying across Paul and Randy because they were sitting on the couch. "Sarah didn't like my choice of music last night." Paul looked at my oddly, "Why is that?" I sighed, "She doesn't like Toby Keith. Hates him with a passion, always has." The questioning look didn't leave Paul's face, "I don't really know why. I don't think she has a REAL reason."  
  
Randy laughed, "And why DO you like Toby so much?" I smirked, "Well, besides the fact that he's damn fine for an old dude... His voice, it's just awesome. Plus his songs are REALLY good." Randy laughed, "Oh Yea... Because I just LOVE that song 'If I was Jesus.'" I rolled my eyes and kicked Randy's arm at the same time (Hey what can I say I'm a talented girl), "That was SO not deserved Buck-O. I never said I liked ALL his songs, or even THAT song for that matter. Cuz honestly... that song IS a little weird. But his songs ARE Good. Like 'Who's Your Daddy', 'American Soldier', and 'Country Comes to Town' just to name a few."  
  
Randy just sighed, "I'm with Sarah on this one. Some of his songs are okay. But the majority? Not so much." I rolled my eyes, "We're all entitled to our own opinion I suppose." Then I realized something, "HEY! You used one of Andrea's phrases!" Paul laughed, "I don't think Randy realized that they were YOUR phrases. Besides that, you know how hard it is NOT to use someone's catch phrases when you hear them all the time." I nodded.  
  
"You're so smart Paulie. Do you know what my favorite catch phrases are?" Paul chuckled, "Not in the slightest... should I be worried??" I got a shit eatin' grin on my face, "Well, I have a lot of faves." Then I got up off the couch. "First and fore most... I've got two words for you... SUCK IT!" Which I accompanied with the ever so eloquent 'crotch chop'. Paul had a BIG grin on his face after that one, "I thought I'd pay homage to my favorite faction of all time. Liked that one did ya?" Paul nodded.  
  
"Then there's... I'll take that, shine it up real nice, turn that son bitch sideways and stick it STRAIGHT UP YOUR CANDY ASS!" And I let out a little giggle. "AND DUDE!! When I hear those bells toll... damn, it sends a shiver straight down my spine. And his tattoos, pardon me while I wipe the drool off my chin."  
  
Randy laughed, "Well it's a good thing Dave has all those tats then, huh?" I stared off into space thinking of Dave and I shivered, "The tats don't hurt the sex appeal any. But I must admit... it was definetly his physique that started my attraction for Dave." Dave wrapped his arms around me from behind, where he had snuck up on me. "Oh it was, was it?" I nodded and smiled, "Yep. I just LOVE it when you wrap your arms around me." I turned around in his arms so I was facing him, "I feel so safe wrapped up in your big burly arms." And I gave Dave a long kiss.  
  
Paul laughed, "Do I have to separate you two?" I smirked down at Paul, who was still sitting on the couch, "No Daddy... I'll be good." And I laid my head on Dave's shoulder. "It's a good thing I'm so tall, otherwise this would be VERY uncomfortable." Randy laughed, "And of course... it's ALL about Rea's comfort." I rolled my eyes at Randy, "You're just lucky I'm so comfy right now Orton. Otherwise I'd smack you upside the head."  
  
Paul laughed, "I just love it when you do that Rea." I smiled sweetly, "And I LOVE to do it. It brings much joy." Dave just laughed, "Beatin' on Randy brings you joy?" I nodded, "But of course. It's the best feeling in the world to know that you've put yet another cocky little bastard in his place." Then I thought about what I had just said, "I take that back. It's not the BEST feeling in the world. That's reserved for you big man." And I patted Dave on the chest, "But beatin' on Randall is high up on my list of things I love to do."  
  
Paul smirked, "Ya hear that kid? She gets more joy outta Dave then she does outta you. How does that make you feel?" Randy shrugged, "Honestly... I'd rather her not get ANY joy out of beatin' on me. I'd prefer her to NOT beat on me. At first it didn't hurt, but she hits the same spots over and over." And I got a sinister smile on my face, "I do that on purpose Orton." 


	21. 21

Chapter 21  
  
--Later That Night--  
  
We were all sitting in the 'living room' and watching wrestling tapes. Well, the guys were watching the tapes, I was doing work on my laptop. The guys always seemed to be watching wrestling tapes, but that's a way for them to learn more about their up coming opponents so I tend to keep my mouth shut about it. And I know... me keeping my mouth shut, it's a shocker.  
  
My boys were watching the tapes and I was working... again shocker, me actually working. I was actually deciding what magazines and tv shows the guys should be on while at the same time looking at their up coming schedule. It's called multitasking people... I've had to learn how to do that in the last few months.  
  
Evolution was set to being a big article in RAW magazine in two months and they had a photo shoot set up for two days from now for that article. There is also an article about Dave in PWI Magazine set to come out in September. Not a very interesting article though. It just talks about how Batista is a force to be reckoned with in the WWE today. I mean, yes it is true... but that has already been said so many times, after a while it gets pretty tiring and boring. The Legend Killer is also in an article in Inside Wrestling Magazine. And Triple H is an article in The Wrestler set to come out next month. (Author's Note: I made that up. None of those articles are real. Figure you all knew that, but I don't want anyone to be misinformed. So again... the articles above are not real. Chow.)  
  
Paul was set to be on Leno in a few weeks. Thankfully I was not going with him, Steph was. I'd rather not accompany Paul to Leno... knowing Paul he'd make me go out there with him. And then it hit me.  
  
"Um... guys? Are you at a stopping point yet? I really need to talk to ya." Paul grabbed the remote and hit stop. They all turned towards me, "Yes Angel?" I smiled sweetly at Ric, "Well... here's the deal. What's gonna happen about last night?" I sighed, "The way I see it one of three things can happen. Either we pretend that last night never happened. I get involved in some sort of storyline. OR I become a member of Evolution, one that does NOT wrestle."  
  
Paul had a huge smile on his face, "Well, you know how I feel. But it's really up to you. Steph, Shawn and I could come up with an awesome storyline for you with or without Evolution. But it's your decision Rea. If you don't want to do anything like that, well that's fine too." I sighed, "What do you think I should do guys?" And I looked at the other three expectantly. "Well Angel... I would really enjoy it if you became part of the Evolution gimmick. You already work well with us behind the scenes, so it wouldn't be hard at all for it to work on camera."  
  
I nodded and looked at the other two, "Randy?" Randy sighed, "WELL... I would say only if you could be my girl on camera... But that would ruin my playboy image AND I think Dave here would get a little jealous." Everyone laughed, "But seriously. You'd be great in Evolution." And then all eyes turned to Dave.  
  
"You really have to ask me what I think?? I'd LOVE it. But only if it would make you happy. Don't let anything we said pressure you. BUT... you wouldn't have to worry, I'd be right there beside you the whole time." I giggled, "No worries for me. I'd have Big Bad Batista right beside me." Then I sighed, "I actually like the sound of that. But no more flexing on your way down to the ring. Everyone already knows you have a great bod... it just looks tacky that you want to show it off." I giggled, "Actually... it reminds me of a certain someone having a certain match with Steiner. It makes me shiver every time I think of it... YUCK."  
  
I laid down in bed with Dave that night and was distracted by my thoughts. How I was distracted with that hot hunk of beef laying next to me I'll never know, but low an behold I was. Here I work for World Wrestling Entertainment and I haven't met most of my favorite wrestlers. I mean yea, Evolution's great and all... but I'm talking huge icons here. Kevin Nash, Undertaker, Hulk Hogan, and Scott Hall just to name a few. I'm not much of a Hall fan, but back in his Razor Ramone days... he was just the man back then. Almost to the Shawn Michaels level there, what with the ladder match at Mania X and all.  
  
"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" I snuggled back into Dave, "Well... I was just thinking of all the guys I'd love to meet, the ones I grew up watching and loving." Dave smiled, "And just who would those be?" "Well, first and foremost there's Kevin Nash. He's one of my all time faves. But Big Sexy left a few months before I started working for you. Then of course there's 'Taker. Mark Calloway. He just seems like a cool person to meet. Plus... he's the UNDERTAKER, who wouldn't want to meet him?" I smiled over at Dave, "OH!! And Hulk Hogan. I remember watching the Hulkster on tv with my daddy every Saturday morning. He was the best!" Dave smiled, "I love how you call your dad 'Daddy'... it's so cute." I smiled, "I know. I'm just the cutest little thing ever... but as I was saying. Of course there's Scott Hall too. If I'm gonna meet the rest of the nWo then it's only right I meet Toothpick. OH! I almost forget Bret Heart! I remember at my first live event Bret and Shawnie were going at it. MAN... that was a long time ago. I feel old now."  
  
Dave laughed, "You feel old??" I shrugged, "Well yea. That feud was like ten years ago. That was when I fell in love with Shawnie. I swear I probably told my dad I was gonna marry him when I grew up. Then the next day I woke up from my little dream world and realized that I'd never meet him. THAT and he was WAY too old for me. I mean, he's almost my dad's age. What was I thinking??" Dave laughed, "Babe... I don't think you WERE thinking. But HBK does have this aura about him. You just feel compelled to watch him and then you almost always end up liking him. I wish I had that."  
  
I smiled at Dave and patted his cheek, "Don't worry any. You'll always be my Snuggle Bear." Dave laughed, "I think I should come up with a silly nickname for you. One that would make you blush every time I said it in public." I rolled my eyes, "What? I don't blush enough as it is? My face is always red." Dave nodded, "Okay, so maybe always making you blush it out of the question... but I do need to come up with a cutesy nickname for you." With that said I snuggled into Dave's arms and I finally fell asleep.  
  
The next day I was sitting on the couch in the 'living room' surfin' the net on my laptop and Paul came barging in. "So... I hear you wanna meet Kev." I looked up from the story I had been reading, "Yea. I love Big Sexy. Never saw the punisher though." Paul looked at me oddly, "If you're such a huge fan why didn't ya see it?" I sighed, "No one wanted to see it with me. I wasn't about to go to the theatre alone, so I just never went."  
  
Paul shook his head, "Andrea, Andrea, Andrea. If you would have told me this before hand I could have gotten you into the premier." I got the 'What the Fuck' look on my face... I tend to get that look a lot when I'm around these guys. "And just HOW would you do that Mr. Levesque?" Paul just shook his head and laughed, "Kev's one of my best friends. He invited me to the premier but I couldn't go. And besides that Kev didn't have a date. He would have loved to take you."  
  
I rolled my eyes on that one, "Oh yes. Kevin Nash would have taken ME to his premire. Sure thing buddy. And Buffalo's have wings." And I hear a deep voice say, "Well... Jessica Simpson seems to think so." Let me tell you, my eyes about popped right outta my head.  
  
"You-You're Kevin Nash! HOLY SHIT!" Kevin just laughed, "Yes, that's what my momma named me. Man, it's been a while since I've gotten a response like this." I bit my lower lip and I just stared at Kevin. Paul laughed, "I bring one of my best friends here and all you do is stare. Damn." I blinked and shook the cobwebs out of my head, "Oh. Sorry. It's just, I can't believe you're standing in front of me. You've always been one of my favorite wrestlers." Kevin laughed, "Right below Shawn right?" I turned and looked at Paul, "Oh no. What have you told him?" Kevin laughed, "No, no, no. Don't go blaming Paul. Shawn told me about you too."  
  
I nodded and got a big smile on my face, "Um... can I have a hug?" Kevin laughed, "Course it's okay. Anything for you Sugar." And winked at me. I blushed and gave Kevin a hug never wanting to let go.  
  
"Well if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to take my woman Nash." I smiled and let go of Kevin. "Baby. You just got back from the gym?" Dave shook his head no, "In ring action. Have to be prepared for Monday." I smiled, "Come over here you." Dave came over to me and I put my arms around his neck, "What exactly did you tell the guys this morning?"  
  
Dave smiled and kissed the corner of my mouth, "Not much. Just was you said to me last night." My eyes gleamed, "Not much 'eh?" Then I smiled, "That's okay. Just don't do it again." Dave laughed, "Whatever you say, boss."  
  
I laid my head on Dave's shoulder, "You're so good to me." Then I looked into his eyes, "I love you Baby." Dave smiled down at me, "I love you too sweets." I just stayed in Dave's arms for a few minutes. "Shit. I'm not being a very good hostess am I?" Kevin smiled, "You're doing fine Sugar. How long have you and Dave been together?"  
  
I smiled and thought about it, "A couple of months." Kevin laughed, "A couple of months??" I rolled my eyes, "Okay... so more like 4 or 5. But 'eh, leave me alone." Kevin smiled, "You say 'eh like you're Canadian. Where are you from?" I laughed, "Canadian. Honey, I've never even BEEN to Canada. I'm from Council Bluffs, Iowa. About 20 minutes from Omaha, Nebraska." Kevin nodded, "I've been there a few times."  
  
I smiled, "I don't remember what event it was, maybe an In Your House or something like that, but you and Shawn fought in Omaha. It's on Shawn's dvd." Everyone in the room laughed. "WHAT?! Two of my favorites are on it. That's why I remember it!" Paul just shook his head in amazement. "And what stood out to you during that match?"  
  
I just rolled my eyes at Paul, "If you MUST know... Kevin put his belt around Shawn's neck and choked him with it. That's pretty much the only thing I remember. OH! And Kevin stared at Vince sending some sort of message to him. And Kevin won... I think. Not really sure, it's been a long time since I watched the dvd."  
  
Kevin just looked at me, "You really are a big fan, aren't you?" I nodded, "But of course. Who doesn't like Big Sexy?" I rolled my eyes, "I mean DUH... the name says it all Big Sexy. How'd you get that name anyways?" Kevin laughed, "I really don't remember. It's been quite a while ago." I turned to Dave, "If you look like THAT when you're his age I'll be a VERY happy camper." Everyone laughed.  
  
I rolled my eyes, grabbed my laptop and sat down on the couch to close the stories I had been reading. Everyone watched me, "What are you doing on that thing Rea?" I looked up from my screen innocently, "Nothing." Paul snickered, "Oh come on! You've got to be doing something." I just looked up again, "Nope. I'm not doing anything." Paul growled, "Well something sure as hell has your attention, now doesn't it?" And he grabbed my laptop out of my hands. Two words were going thru my head at the moment. OH SHIT!! 


	22. 22

Chapter 22  
  
Paul was reading the story that I had been reading before my laptop had been rudely yanked out of my grasp. Have you ever felt like you just want a hole to appear right below you so the earth can swallow you whole?? Well, I was feeling that right at the moment.  
  
Paul raised his brows in surprise. "Well, well, well. Ms. Steffen seems to have very interesting sites pulled up on her computer here." My face turned bright red, I'm talking cherry tomato here. SHIT he looked at more then what I had up on the screen. I looked around the room trying to find something interesting to stare at so I wouldn't have to look at the gentlemen in the room with me.  
  
"Ooo... Kev. I didn't know you had it in you." Kevin looked at Paul oddly, "What the hell are you talking about Levesque?" Paul got an evil look on his face, "Why don't you find out for yourself." I gasped, "NO! Damn it Paul! You suck!" Paul touched his chest, "I didn't know you felt that way about me." And wiped a pretend tear from his eye, "I'm so happy Rea."  
  
I glared at him and growled, "No... the only thing I feel for you right now is hatred. That's my fucking property you little shit!" And then I growled out the next sentence to him, "If you fucked with anything that I had on it I'll fucking kill you." Paul's eyes got wide and he looked scared for about two seconds. "Okay. On second thought you just sit tight Nash. I don't want to die." I kept glaring at him, "Hand it over you big shit head." Paul handed me my laptop.  
  
"Damn. I didn't know you had it in you Rea. I'm sorry... obviously I stepped over some boundaries when I did that. I'll make note not to ever do that again." I just looked over at Paul, "You're damn right you'll never do that again. Because if you DO you'll never have any children." All three guys looked at Andrea startled. I sighed, "Just leave me alone for a few minutes. I'll calm down." They all nodded and Kevin hit Paul's shoulder.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?? Oh, that's right you NEVER think!" He shook his head in discust, "I mean damn... you really want her to kill you, don't you? Provokin' her like that. You really are a shit head." Paul stared to fell bad then, "Honestly... I didn't know that she'd freak like that. But seriously the stuff she had on that. DAMN, no wonder she freaked."  
  
I sighed, "Damn it Paul. I really wanna hit you. But if I hit you then I'll just end up hurting you and then Vince'll have my ass." Paul came over to me, "I really am sorry Rea. I didn't realize that you'd freak like that. I just wanted to mess with your head." I sighed, "You succeeded." It was quiet for a while, "I wouldn't have minded had it just been the two of us... but No... you had to go and be macho in front of your friends."  
  
Paul looked at me oddly, "You wouldn't have minded?" I shook my head, "Nope. But you had to go and make a show of it all. I mean, it's not like it's a big secret or anything. I just would have preferred if you'd not done it in front of someone I just met." Then I smirked, "Plus, it was about him... so that could be another reason." Kevin looked thoroughly confused. "Dave knows... and obviously Paul does now too. I read fan fiction. I've also written some fan fiction, but I haven't done that for a while."  
  
Kevin still looked more then a little confused. I laughed, "Here. Read it. This chapter isn't too smutty." And I handed my laptop to Kevin. Kevin read part of the chapter, "Okay... question." I waited for his question, "Why do people write fan fiction about us?" I smiled, that had been just what I thought he'd ask, "Well... there can be various reasons. If it's a good story then they like you, usually a LOT. If you're the heel then obviously they don't like you." I smiled, "But that's not what you meant is it?" Kevin smiled, "Nope. Not exactly, although that does make a lot of sense." I nodded, "I know when I wrote the stories that I did, it was because I had no life. It's REALLY boring in council bluffs. I figure that there are a lot of people who had the same problem as I did. That and they're a REALLY big fan. I'd think that was a necessity for any story."  
  
"So, what's the name of this story?" I smiled, "Well... that would be 'A BIG SEXY Hart Attack' by Sharnhorst. She's a really good writer. Every one of her stories has been good." (Author's Note: I just couldn't help it. That's probably my favorite Kevin Nash story out there right now. But yea, back to the story...) Kevin nodded, "Big Sexy Hart Attack... I can see why she'd name it that." I nodded, "Yep. That's actually a sequel to an undertaker story. The first one's pretty damn good too."  
  
Paul shook his head, "I didn't think I'd ever know someone that was into fan fiction." I looked at Paul oddly, "There are a lot of people that like fan fiction Paulie. I'm SURE that you've met a fan or two, or you know like a couple hundred, that had read some sort of fan fiction that had you in it." I laughed, "I mean it's not like you're Dave who doesn't have a million stories written about him because he's not a humongo star... (Knock's on Paul's head) Hello, anybody in there? You're Triple H. Probably one of the biggest wrestlers in the last five years. You have stories upon stories written about you, or that have you in them. Hell you're probably a bad guy half the time a good guy the other half. There are lots of people who love to hate you."  
  
Paul looked at me with big eyes, "There are really that many stories written about me?" I rolled my eyes, "Well, I don't know but I'm sure there are thousands. Here... we'll check right now." I got on fanfiction.net and went into the search area. "There are 148 under Triple H, 99 under HHH, and 28 under Paul Levesque. I usually look under the wrestlers real name first. If the author takes the time to know the characters real name then the story is almost always gonna be better." "Now lets go to yahoo and do a search." I laughed at the result. "70,000 Triple H fan fiction sites. But who knows how many of those aren't what they're supposed to be. Triple H stories... there are even MORE of those. 391,000; but most of those are repeaters of the first search. I would search under Paul Levesque... but they're all gonna be the same stories again."  
  
Paul rolled his eyes, "I just wanna smack that smug look off your face." My smile got even bigger, "Why is that Paulie. Because I was right?? Nah, that couldn't have been why. I'm right all the time." Paul raised an eyebrow, "All the time huh?" I just laughed, "Ha ha. I was kidding. Man Paul, you need to learn how to take a joke."

* * *

Author's Note-- HEY EVERYONE! Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys, espically Latisha C. you've reviewed all my new chapters... you're AWESOME... and Thanks. I love to know what people think of how the story's going so far, even if you think it sucks. If you tell me you don't like it and have a good reason then I can try to make it better. OH... and Sharnhorst... I hope you don't mind that I mentioned your story in this chapter. I only did it because, well, because it's awesome. If you want me to change it let me know and I will. Thanks again everyone! --Jess


	23. 23

Chapter 23  
  
We had just arrived at the arena. Today was the day... I was becoming a part of Evolution on screen. Don't get me wrong I'm thrilled, but at the same time I'm scared shitless. What if the fans don't like me? Hell... what was I asking that for? I'll be a part of Evolution, of course they're not gonna like me.  
  
I read the script over and over trying to memorize it so I wouldn't mess up that night in front of all the fans. Paul sat next to me, "You'll be fine Rea, perfectly fine. We have lots of faith in you babe." I sighed, "Thanks Paulie. I needed to hear that. I'm so excited but the butterflies are going wild in my stomach." Paul smiled, "I know exactly what you mean. But there's no reason to be nervous. We've went over the script endlessly. You won't be able to forget you lines, t just won't happen. And even if it were to happen, which it won't, but if it were... we'd all cover for you. We've got your back Rea."  
  
I smiled and gave Paul a hug, "I'm glad you've got my back. With Evolution on my side I know I'll survive." Paul smiled, "Yep. And even if something goes wrong and someone tries to make an example out of you Dave'll kill them." I giggled, "He would, wouldn't he?" "You're damn right he would."  
  
Raw had just started, and the Evolution music hit. "Damnit what the hell are they doing out here?" "I don't know JR, but I sure can't wait to find out. Maybe they're gonna talk about that beauty that was in their locker room last week." And with that said they showed a clip of my singing and everything else that happened that night.  
  
Paul finally got to the ring with Dave, Ric and Randy in toe. Paul grabbed a mic out of Lillian Garcia's hand, "Last week Evolution was disrespected. NO ONE, and I mean NO ONE disrespects Evolution and gets away with it." Randy grabbed a different mic, "We had a nice little surprise planned out, woulda shocked the shit out of everyone. But Coach ruined that." Paul cleared his throat, "Without further adieu, I'm happy to present the newest member of Evolution. ANDREA!"  
  
And the Evolution music plays again as I make my way down to the ring looking pissed as hell. Dave climbs out of the ring and helps me into the ring. I give Dave a cute little smirk. Then I grab Randy's mic out of his grasp. "COACH! Get your stupid ass out here!"  
  
Nothing happens. "Oh what Coach... ya scared? You think a poor little defenseless woman is gonna hurt the Coach?" I batted my eye lashes. "Get out here you little chicken shit!" The Coach's music hit and he came down to the ring reluctantly. I stared Coach in the face, "What gave you the right to storm into the Evolution locker room like that last week?"  
  
Coach started to talk, But I interrupted him, "Nothing! You had absolutely NO reason to be anywhere near Evolution's locker room last week." "Man King... I don't like Coach, but she's being a little harsh don't ya think?" King just stared at Andrea, "King??" "Man, look at her puppies. What?" JR just shook his head, "Nothing King, nothing at all."  
  
"And for all the shit you put me thru I'll have to think of a way to get retribution." I lowered the mic and thought about it, looked over at the guys of Evolution and got an evil grin on my face. I walked over to Dave, and started talking in hushed voices to him. Dave got an evil look in his eye and he focused everything on Coach.  
  
"I would NOT want to be the Coach right now." King laughed, "I'd NEVER want to be Coach. But I agree, this doesn't look good for the Coach." I walked back and stood directly in front of the Coach, "Tonight, in this very ring, you have a match, Coach. Would you like to know who your opponent is?" Coach gulped and nodded, "Tonight it's The Coach versus Batista!" "WHAT!? King! That animal will kill Coach." "I agree JR, Coach is dead meat."  
  
And Evolution left the ring, Paul leading followed by Ric and Randy and lastly Dave and Andrea, Andrea with her arm moving up and down Dave's massive back.  
  
"Well... if you're just tuning in to RAW here on Spike TV you're in for a treat tonight. A match between The Coach and Batista was just scheduled for later tonight." And with that said RAW went to commercial.  
  
As soon as we all got backstage I waited for Coach. When he came back I went over to him, "I'm sorry about that Coach.." Coach laughed, "You don't have to do any explaining to me. It makes the most sense for a story line. I knew it was coming after I heard you were gonna be on screen." I smiled, "Yea. But that's not what I was gonna say." Coach interrupted me again, "I understand that too Andrea. You're a part of Evolution now. If you didn't act like that you'd be out of place. Plus, I did deserve it. Have I apologized for taping you singing last week?" I laughed, "You've apologized many times Coach. It's okay now though. Not the end of the world like I had previously thought."  
  
I was making my way back to the locker room when Shawn stopped me in the hall. "Congratulations Rea! You did great out there!" I smiled and blushed, "Really? I wasn't too comfortable being a bitch on screen, but being with Evolution and all I didn't have much of a choice." Shawn smiled, "You made a great first impression. Well, second impression technically... but your first impression was great also. Which is why I came to look for you in the first place."  
  
I got confused, "You lost me there Shawn. What do you mean THAT'S why you came to look for me?" Shawn smiled, "Well, I was talking to Bisch earlier when he got a phone call about that segment last week. Seems a Mr. Toby Keith watched the show and enjoyed your little rendition of his song."  
  
My eyes about bugged out of my head, "WHAT?!" Shawn laughed, "PLEASE tell me you're joking and that really didn't happen earlier. Please?" Shawn smiled, "Hate to break it to ya, but it did. And Toby Keith was right... you did a wonderful job last week." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Shawn. You just don't want me to feel stupid. Guess what, it didn't work." Shawn laughed, "You're still not over the singing on live television that millions watched, huh?" I shook my head no. Shawn smiled, "People will forget eventually. After they stop showing the segment that is." I sighed, "The only thing I didn't like about tonight was that everyone had to watch that again. Didn't I embarrass myself enough that one time? You'd think WWE would know I don't want it to be shown tons."  
  
Shawn shook his head, "You know it'll be on DVD's in the future right? Those funny moments on RAW... that'll be one of them, purely because of your reaction." I rolled my eyes, "It's gonna haunt me forever, huh?" "'Fraid so."

* * *

Author's Note: Well... what'd ya think?! This is one of those chapters that I REALLY need feedback on. I want to know if you liked it or hated it. I couldn't really think of anything else. If any of you ahev ideas of what should happen further down the line let me know, I'll take ANYTHING you say into consideration. Thanks for all the reviews for all the previous chapters! DAMN... chapter 23 already. Well, thanks again and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks-- Jess


	24. 24

Chapter 24  
  
Twenty minutes later it was time for Dave's match against the Coach. I was set to accompany Batista to the ring, from then on I would stay outside the ring as an ever so lovely cheerleader. Oh... did I forget to mention that I also got the pleasure of screaming obscenities at the Coach? Well, I just fixed that now didn't I.  
  
Dave and I were set to appear in the ring first. Batista's music hit. (Notice his music is different from the regular Evolution music... I think it's better, then again I love everything Dave right now. Anyways... back to the story.) "Being accompanied to the ring by Andrea, weighing in at 275 pounds, at 6 foot 5 inches... BATISTA!"  
  
We sauntered down to the ring, Dave flexing his delicious muscles the whole way and I had a sultry look on my face, saying things like, "Oh Yea Baby!", "Look at that!", and "You're gonna slaughter Coach!" You know... just playing the bad girl of Evolution piece.  
  
When we got to the ring Dave opened the ropes for me, and when we had actually entered the ring Dave stood on the ropes and did his "scary roar" thing. Usually when I see that I roll my eyes, but I couldn't do that while in character.  
  
Dave came back to the center of the ring and Coach's music started up. "And now his opponent. THE COACH!" Coach came to the ring slowly, not looking very happy to be there. After Coach got half way down the ramp Lillian and I got out of the ring. But before I left the ring I squeezed Batista's bicep and winked at him.  
  
"Kill him Batista! Kill Him!" Batista waits for Coach to get in the center of the ring and he does his "manly roar" again. I bit my lower lip and smiled evilly while nodding. The match was relatively boring what with Batista dominating the entire match. But that was to be expected. The match ended with the Batista Bomb and Batista got the three count.  
  
I entered the ring and kicked Coach in the side for good measure. The Coach rolled out of the ring holding onto his side. I turned to Dave and he encircled me in his massive arms. I licked my bottom lip and Dave and I kissed hotly in the middle of the ring.  
  
When we broke apart I got that evil grin on my face again, grabbed a mic and said, "And THAT is why you don't mess with Evolution!" I threw the mic down and Dave and I exited the ring. We walked up the ramp, me with my arms around Dave's middle and Dave with his arm around my shoulders.  
  
When we got backstage I jumped into Dave's arms, "HOLY SHIT! What a rush!" Dave laughed, "And to think, you didn't even wrestle." I rolled my eyes, "Yea, Yea, Whatever Mr. Macho. That was SO much fun! I can't believe I almost didn't want to do that before."  
  
"HA! ALMOST? That's an understatement if I've ever heard one. You turned me down flat when I mentioned it before." I turned around and ran over to Paul giving him a hug, "DAMN! That was so much fun. I really can't believe I didn't want to before."  
  
Ric smiled, "Well Angel, You did wonderful out there! And I think you owe someone a thankyou." I smiled at Ric, "Thanks Rickers. That's sweet of you to say considering I didn't do much. I SO wanted to say don't fuck with Evolution, just cuz that's how I am. But I figured that probably wouldn't be a good idea, language sensors and all."  
  
Paul nodded, "Oh I know ALL about the sensors." I smiled, "After all you were in DX. And don't worry Ric I thank Coach in a bit. I just have to find him is all."  
  
Then I realized one of my boys was missing in action, "Where's Orton?" Ric smiled, "There's a fan who wanted to meet Evolution, he's with her right now, we came to get you two."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "A fan, huh? Is she really a fan, or does she want some, shall we say, Vitamin C?" And I giggled at my use of one of Y2J's many phrases. Paul rolled his eyes, "Who knows, you can be the judge of that though. If she's a bitch to you then we'll know for sure."  
  
I nodded, "If she's a bitch I'm kickin' her to the curb. Who cares if Randy wants her, he can meet TONS of women at a bar." Dave smiled, "Okay Rea. We'll keep that in mind. Lets go, I need to shower." I grabbed Dave's hand, "Aww... Big Bad Batista's all sweaty, Poor Thing." And we went back to our locker room.  
  
When we got there we found Randy and a very pretty young woman talking on the couch. I smiled, seems nice enough. She got up, "HI! It's great to meet you both!" And she shook our hands, "My name's Leah, I'm a BIG fan." I smiled, "It's great to meet a fan. I figure you meant the guys though."  
  
Leah smiled, "Well, yes. BUT after your debut tonight I'd have to say I'm a fan of yours too." I looked at her oddly, "Thanks, kind of weird considering I didn't do much, but that's cool."  
  
Randy spoke up, "You did great out there Rea. Definetly made the kiss believable." I rolled my eyes, "That's because I enjoyed it Randall. Why wouldn't I? It was with Dave. Had it been with you I woulda been a tad uncomfortable. But yea... that was the easiest part of the match for me."  
  
Randy smirked, "Yep. You and your Snuggle Bear. How sweet. Seriously though...Leah here mentioned how she enjoyed the little concert you gave everyone last week." I rolled my eyes, "Yep... I bet you were just DYING to mention that weren't you?" Randy smirked, "Well of course I was."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Then you'll be happy to hear that Leah here isn't the only one who enjoyed it." Randy laughed, "What, Toby Keith called you up and tell you good job or something?" I nodded, "He didn't call me, but he called Bisch."  
  
Leah's eyes got big, "Toby saw that? Damn, I wouldn't want to be you." I smiled, "Yep. But he said he liked it so it's all good. Now if only I could convince the head hanchos to stop airing my unscheduled karachoie I'd be perfectly content."  
  
Paul laughed, "That won't happen anytime soon hun. It'll probably haunt you for years." I rolled my eyes, "Figures, AH... there ain't shit I can do about it now anyways, so I might as well get used to it." And with that I sat down on the couch next to Leah and Dave went to take a shower.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews so far everyone! Shady-Angel821, AngelRose82, Insane Zula and Latisha C... THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!! You guys are AWESOME! I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think! Thanks again for the reviews!! Later-- Jess


	25. 25

Chapter 25

--Next Week--

The quarter of a million dollar Diva search was starting tonight. I had gone with the guys to the special last Thursday and it had proved to be entertaining, what with some chick jumping on Paul and all. All ten girls seemed pretty but then the Coach got to Amy. I stared at her trying to figure out how I recognized her, yes she was from Peoria, IL and I had been there, many times... but that doesn't mean that's where I know her from.

After Coach and the girls got out of the ring I went on to I figure if I need to fine information somewhere why not go there first? I can do a Yahoo search if I can't find anything out about Amy on I clicked on the 'get to know the finalists' link and clicked on Amy's picture.

I was reading her profile and I got down to the part I had been waiting for. My eyes got wide... "THAT'S where I know her from! Hot Damn!" Paul looked over at me sort of worried, "You okay Rea?" I glanced at him, "Yea, fine Paulie." Paul chuckled, "Then what did you just yell about?" I smiled, "Okay... I KNEW that I knew Amy, one of the Diva contestants, from somewhere. I just figured out why is all." Paul rolled his eyes, "That's all huh? Well where do you know her from Rea??"

I smiled, "Well Ms. Amy was in Toby Keith's video "Whiskey Girl" which as you all know I love. I should make ya'll sit and watch CMT with me sometime." Paul laughed, "So she was the 'whiskey girl' huh? I wonder if she saw you singing that song... that would be sort of interesting." I rolled my eyes, "What is it with you guys and wanting people to have seen that embarrassing moment? God... you all suck."

Paul laughed, "We suck huh?" I rolled my eyes, "Well, not literally of course." Then I thought about it, "No... it's Kurt Angle who sucks, not ya'll. You're just a pain in my ass." Dave looked over, "What'd you say about your ass?" I rolled my eyes, "Okay... it's official... you guys are all twerps."

Randy came over, "Wow I haven't heard anyone use the word twerp in years. Way to bring it back into the limelight." I turned to Randy and made a face at him, "And YOU sir are the KING of the twerps." Randy smiled, "Should I be proud, or offended?" I rolled my eyes, "Oh just shut up."

"What are we doing tonight?" Ric came over, "Well... H has a match against Eugene. We were all planning on accompanying him to the ring. What do you say, care to join us?" I shook my head, "Now if Eugene was really as 'special' as the character he plays then I'd put my foot down. It's just too bad you have to hurt him Paul."

Paul nodded, "Yea, he's really a nice guy. His character though... that gets pretty annoying pretty quickly." I nodded, "I know what ya mean. If fans are around then he's a whole other person. But seriously, you're set to really hurt him aren't you?" Paul nodded, "Well of course. How would it look if I lost to Eugene?" I rolled my eyes, "Oh it would look SO horrible. You would definetly not deserve a title shot then... oh wait, you're not getting another one anyways... Oops."

Paul rolled his eyes, "Rea... shut up." I smirked, "Oh... did I hit a nerve? What don't like the fact that you're losing your shot to Randall here?" Paul laughed, "Nope, that's not it. I just want you to shut up and do your job." I stuck my tongue out at Paul, "Well... for your information my job is to annoy the ever living shit out of you Mr. Levesque." Paul shook his head, "Well, you're doing a pretty damn good job." And I smiled sweetly at Paul, "I'm sorry Paulie. I'll let you be for a while, but not for too long."

About 15 minutes later Paul was picking on me... why he started I really couldn't tell you. Maybe he was trying to get back at me? Who the hell knows. "Oh Rea... Rea..." I looked at him not amused at all, "What the hell do you want NOW Paul?" He smirked, "I think you should sing a song for us, as long as it's not country I'm all for it." I just stared at him, "Come again?"

Paul laughed and shook his head, "Sing us a song... I'm bored. I need to hear your beautiful voice right about now." I blinked, "No." Paul looked at me oddly, "Why not?" I sighed, "You'll only make fun of me again. And what the hell is it with you saying I have a beautiful voice? Ya'll make fun of it all the damn time, it can't possibly be that good if you make fun of it all the damn time."

Paul sighed again, "Andrea... I've never made fun of your voice. I admid I have made fun of your choice of music... but there is NOTHING wrong with your voice honey. It IS beautiful." I looked over at him trying to figure out if he was lying or not, "You serious?" Paul nodded, "Of course I'm serious. I don't joke about stuff like that. You really DO have a beautiful voice. I think you could sing better songs then Toby Keith though, that's all."

That got a small smile on my face, "What, you want me to break into a classic, hmm?" Paul nodded, "Yes, I would enjoy that quite a bit." I nodded, "Okay then." I thought about it for a while. "Actually... it's not gonna be a classic, but it's not country either." And with that I got out my Hoobastank cd and put it in the cd player.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Out of Control" by Hoobastank

I've done everything as you say  
I've followed your rules without question  
I thought it would help me see things clearly  
But instead of helping me to see  
I look around and it's like I'm blinded

I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
  
Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
I don't understand what you want from me  
  
I feel like I'm spinning out of control  
Try to focus but everything's twisted  
And all alone I thought you would be there  
(Thought you would be there)  
To let me know I'm not alone  
But in fact that's exactly what I was  
  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
  
Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me 

Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
All of the things you've said to me  
  
I may never know the answer  
To this endless mystery  
  
Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
  
Is it a mystery?  
Is it a mystery?  
  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control...  
  
Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
Or all the things you've said to me  
  
And I may never know the answer  
To this endless mystery  
  
Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I smiled after I was finished. Everyone's eyes were wide, there was a knock on the door. No one moved to get it, I rolled my eyes and grabbed the door. "What can I do for you this oh so wonderful evenin'?" Chris Irvine (Jericho for those of you who don't know) was at the door, "Was that you?" I looked at him oddly, then realizing what he meant I said, "Damn... it was that loud huh?" Chris nodded, "Yes, but it was really good. Almost as good as Fozzy." I rolled my eyes, "Of course YOU think that. I on the other hand think Hoobastank is better." And I gave him a shit eatin' grin.

Chris shook his head, "What'd they think of your performance?" I rolled my eyes, "They haven't said anything. It seems I shocked them with my choice of music." Randy laughed, "Hell yes you shocked us. Usually you're singing to country shit all the time. Who was that by?" I smiled, "That was Hoobastank. Sarah made me a copy of the cd a few months ago."

Dave smiled, "Ooo... bootleg copy. You have enough cash to by a cd hun." I rolled my eyes, "Oh shut it. I happen to like the fact that she made it for me. Hell, she made it without my asking, so that's even better."

Then I got a epiphany and a huge grin appeared on my face. Paul laughed, "What are you thinking Rea?" I smiled sweetly, "Do I need some entrance music, or do I just have to use Evolution's forever?" Ric laughed, "You could probably get your own if need be, why?" I shrugged, "No real reason. I just want "Out of Control" as my music if I get any. Maybe not the lyrics though, maybe just the music. Know what I mean?" They nodded.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry it's taking me so long between updates, the job is taking lots of time now a days... Target is oh so wonderful. I hope you like this chapter! Please Review! OH and hot damn... RAW tonight?? Shit dude, at first I had no clue what to do with this story because of the end BUT I have an idea now so it's all good. Again... hope you liked this chapter, PLEASE update! OH OH and Thank you SO much for all the updates for the last chapter, you guys are AWESOME!! Thaks again-- Jess


	26. 26

We were sitting in the Evolution locker room watching RAW when the wanna-be Diva contestants segment started. Don't get me wrong... a few of the diva hopefuls are okay but then there's Carmella. She just irks me, doesn't seem to want to have anything to do with the wrestling aspect. Carmella, Ms. Playmate of the year, (GAG ME) is there for one reason and one reason only, the quarter of a mill. I'd rather see ANY of the other finalists win, because if Carmella wins I'll have to kick some playmate ass.

Back to the challenge of the week... each girl had to make a 'presidential' speech stating why they would be the best diva and why people should vote for them. Most of them were really good but I was waiting for Amy's. Amy usually has some pretty funny comments and gets people's attention, a very good thing to have in this contest. Amy came up on the screen and I shushed the boys... they know to be quite otherwise they won't be gracing the world with their offspring anytime soon.

At then end of Amy's speech she REALLY got my attention. She mentioned Evolution, mainly how they need to be punished via spanking and how SHE would be the Diva for the job. When Amy went off air I turned to Paul, completely ignoring Joy. I had a HUGE smile on my face, "OH Paulie! I just got a wonderful idea."

Paul stared at me, semi amused, "What is it this time Rea?" I batted my eyelashes (a trick I learned from my 6 year old cousin, Kate) and approached Paul, "You have a lot of pull in what takes place each week, right?" Paul nodded, "Yes. Why?"

I shrugged, "Oh no real reason. I just thought that I should accompany young Randall down to the ring next week at the beginning of the show." Paul smiled knowing there was a plan brewing up in my mind, "What did you have in mind?" I smiled sweetly, "Amy mentioned how Evolution needs a good spanking." I paused and my smile turned sinister, "Apparently they need a reminder... I am the one who spanks you. NOT Amy, NOT Trish, HELL not even Bisch. Andrea Sage Steffen is the woman who spanks Evolution is they get out of hand."

Ric, whom had been sitting and listening to the conversation play out, laughed. "I like it. You shouldn't got that far on screen... but EVERYONE needs a reminder that you ARE a member of Evolution. And that Evolution doesn't take shit from ANYONE... lat alone a woman who isn't part of the WWE yet."

Paul smiled, "I like the way you two think. We need to inform Vince and the creative staff that there has been a slight change to the script next week. Andrea will join Randy in the ring to interrupt the diva segment. While you're just about to leave grab a mic and say your piece. We can fine tune what is said before next week. Nice idea Andrea."

I smiled, "I try. Besides I'm a member of Evolution... we dish out shit, we do NOT take it." Rick nodded, "Well said." I smiled again, "I can't wait for next week. The little pussies won't even see it coming."

--Next Monday--

RAW started with the elimination of a diva hopeful, Coach was taking too damn long so Randy and I interrupted him. The Evolution music hit and Coach got nervous, it was afterall only weeks ago when I sicked Batista on him.

Randy and I made our way down to the ring. Randy was in a blue dress suit and a pair of tight fit black dress pants, basically he looked good enough to eat. I was dressed in a short black dress with a plunging neck line, and even if I do say so myself I was getting some cat calls from the crowd.

We finally got to the ring and Randy grabbed a mic. "You're taking up my time." He ripped the envelope from Coach's hands and opened it, "Michelle... bye. I guess you won't be buying your sister a car afterall." Randy and I laughed and Michelle was forced to leave the arena. (Author's Note: I don't know which diva was eliminated that night and the first name that popped into my head was Michelle, if anyone knows who it was lat me know and I'll change it. Thanks!)

Randy started talking then. About how he would beat Chris Benoit at Summer Slam and would become the youngest World Heavyweight Champion EVER. He was pretty much just talking about himself like always. We were about to leave the ring when I stopped Randy and took his mic from him.

I glared at all the diva hopefuls, glaring the most at Carmella of course and then shifted my gaze to Amy. I lifted the mic to my mouth, "Oh and ladies. If ANYONE is going to spank Evolution... It's gonna be ME!" And I threw the mic down at the girls feet making a few of them jump. With that said and done Randy and I made our way out of the ring and back to the locker room.

When we got backstage I started laughing my ass off. Randy turned to me, "What's so damn funny Rea?" I held my hand up while trying to get it together. "That was great. I had to try my hardest not to break character out there." Randy was a tad confused, "And why is that?" I smiled at Randy's comment.

"OF course you wouldn't know what I was talking about. When I said my piece all I could think of was that there is an NSYNC song 'It's Gonna Be Me' I just realized it when I went out there too." Randy shook his head, "Okay then. What a great reason to almost break face." And he rolled his eyes.

I smiled, "Well you know that I listened to all that pop stuff when I was younger. Hanson, Spice Girls, Backstreet Boys, Britney Spears before the boob job of course, NSYNC and Christina Agulera. They were all groups or artists that I listened to. Hell, I still have their cd's even... I don't listen to them but I still have them."

Randy shook his head, "Damn... why'd you have to get on THIS subject? It's a damn good thing you weren't reminded of a Hanson song or you would have started to sing it." I smiled sweetly and Randy ruffled my hair, "Has anyone ever told you how weird that is?"

My eyes lit up and I started singing the song 'Weird" by of course... Hanson.

Isn't it weird. Isn't it strange.  
Even though we're just two strangers on this runaway train  
We're both trying to find a place in the sun  
We've lived in the shadows, but doesn't everyone  
Isn't it strange how we all feel a little bit weird sometimes

Randy just stared at me while I was belting out a Hanson song. He had no earthly idea what the hell I was singing. When I finally stopped Randy just shook his head, "Should I even ask?" I smiled, "That was 'Weird" by Hanson. Actually... that was only the first part of the song, if you want me to sing the rest I'll have to play the cd otherwise I'm stumped."

Randy shook his head, "Thought so." And we finally got back to the locker room. Ric smiled at us, "So Angel what did you talk about on the way back this time?" Randy shook his head, "She started talking about boy bands. Then she started singing a Hanson song to me." And he cringed.

I smiled, "It wasn't THAT bad. I could have made it a worse song." Randy looked at me skeptically. I raised an eyebrow at him, "So you'd rather I sang 'Mmmbop' next time around? I can arrange that you know." Randy shook his head no emphatically, "Id rather you NOT sing Hanson songs. Anything's better then Hanson!" I smiled, "Even country?" Randy grimaced, "Yes. Even country."

* * *

Author's Note-- Sorry it took so long guys. I had REALLY bad writers block. Sort of still do, but I forced out a chapter for ya. Hope you like it. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews for chapter 25. Damn... I can't believe I'm already done with 26, that just floors me for some unknown reason. Well thanks again and PLEASE review! You guys are GREAT at reviewing! Hope to have more up soon!

--Jess


	27. 27

--Wednesday Afternoon--

We had just gotten back from the gym and I was just getting ready to take a shower, get all the gym gunk and sweat off me. Amazingly I enjoyed going to the gym now. Probably because I feel I need to become more lean and muscular in order to look better on tv. Not that I'm vain or anything but I know that when I weigh less and of course have more muscle definition (can't forget that one) I'll feel better being on tv weekly. I just wish we didn't have to go so damn early all the time.

I brought my cd player into the bathroom so I could jam (listen) to some music while in there. Most people find it odd that I listen to music while in the shower, especially that I do so while staying at a hotel. But considering that I stay in hotels 200 days a year... I just consider it a normal everyday activity.

I haven't gotten too many complaints. And the complaints that I have gotten... those were withdrawn once they saw the size of Dave or Paul. I just like the fact that they're so big that they scare people.

Anyways... I went into the bathroom and started my Ashlee Simpson cd. I listened to the first song 'Autobiography' and got everything ready for the shower, got my stuff out and grabbed some towels to dry off with. OH and the clothes... can't forget those now can we? That would be very bad, very very bad.

By the time that song was over I was ready to actually take the damn shower. I skipped over a few songs and went to number four 'La La'. This song is by far my _favorite_ I just love the whole damn thing.

------------------------------------------

You can dress me up diamonds  
You can dress me up in dirt  
You can throw me like a line-man  
I like it better when it hurts  
  
Oh, I have waited here for you  
I have waited  
  
You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like a ..... cat  
Drink the milk up on the moon  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

---------------------------------------------

I was getting really into the song, dancing... actually pretty much just shaking my ass and failing my arms about, and singing my heart out. At my very favorite parts I was screaming the lyrics. I was just having fun with it. I put the shampoo in my hair.

-----------------------------------------------

You can meet me on an airplane  
Or in the back of the bus  
You can throw me like a boom-a-rang  
I'll come back and beat you up  
  
Oh, I have waited here for you  
Dont, keep me waiting  
  
You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like a .....cat  
Drink the milk up on the moon  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

-----------------------------------------------------

I went on doing my regular shower activities, rinse shampoo out, put in conditioner, wash face, etc. And YES... I do leave the conditioner in the entire time. Long thick hair like I have needs all the conditioner it can get. That is why I use Dove Intense Moisture shampoo and conditioner, it works wonders on my hair. Oh... don't even try to brush thru the hair if there wasn't any conditioner left because that just doesn't work.

-----------------------------------------

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like a ....cat  
Drink the milk up on the moon  
You make me wanna

You make me wanna scream  
  
I feel safe with you  
I can be myself tonight  
It's alright, with you  
Cuz you hold, my secrets tight  
You do, You do  
  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wana la la, la la la la  
  
You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like a ....cat  
Drink the milk up on the moon  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like a ....cat  
Drink the milk up on the moon  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream  
  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wana la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wana la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wana la la, la la la la

Ashlee Simpson's "La La" of her Autobiography cd

----------------------------------------------------

I was in the shower for a little over 15 minutes. When I got out Randy was on his cell phone. I saw him and waved, he waved back and mouthed 'mom'. I smiled, "HI MRS. ORTON!" Randy laughed, "Mom says hi back Rea." I nodded and poured myself a glass of water, the whole reason I had come out there.

Randy got off the phone and sat down on the stool nest to me, "What's up?" I smiled, "Not much. What'd your mom have to say?" Randy smiles, "She wants to know when she finally gets to meet you." I laughed, "The next time we're near Saint Louie... I'll definetly meet her then." I sighed, "Ma Orton is cool... I wish my mom were that cool." Randy laughed, "Ma Orton?" I smirked, "The first thing that came to mind."

Dave came into the room, "What cha chatting about?" I looked over at Dave and smiled, "Just how Ma Orton wants to meet me." Dave smiled and shook his head, "Now your mom DOES know that Rea's mine right?" Randy laughed, "Yes. She wasn't too pleased though... seems that she wanted Rea to be her future daughter in law."

When I heard that I pulled a face, "Well you know how I hate to disappoint and all... but there is no chance in hell I'm gonna marry you Randy... no offense of course. It's just, you and I... we just don't belong in that sort of a relationship... we're like brother and sister. PLUS you're way to pretty for me."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "And what does that make Dave? Ugly?" I laughed and shook my head, "No it's makes him studly. He has more muscles then you could ever dream of babe... Plus you groom yourself WAY too much for my liking. And as Ms. Shania Twain said..." And I sang "That Don't Impress me Much."

* * *

Author's Notes: What did ya think? Hope it was okay by your standards... _grin_ Anyways (has anyone realized that I say anyways ALOT... it's like my work of the year) Thanks for all the reviews everyone! 95 total... that's pretty damn close to 100 and that just baffles me. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and if you have any suggestions on what should happen please don't hesitate to share them. I've sort of hit a snag... I know what I want to happen, I just don't know how to get there... kinda sucks. But yea... PLEASE review, even if it is just to tell me that the chapter sucked or whatever, let me know so that I can make the next one extra good. Thanks everyone! Hope to update soon-- Jess 


	28. 28

Chapter 28

That Sunday was Summer Slam and I was really excited to be going. Plus the whole fact that young Randall is set to win the title doesn't hurt much either. I sighed, "I guess all good things must come to an end, right?"

It was finally Sunday night and there I was, sitting with the guys reminiscing. "Remember the first time I yelled at you guys?" Paul laughed, "How could we forget. Here I thought we were getting a **good** personal assistant, and they give us **you**. I think we pushed your buttons for a few days before you blew up though."

I smiled, "Yea, at first I was scared shitless to be Evolution's personal assistant. You are all **very **intimidating when you want to be. But at the same time you can only take so much from you guys before ya blow a gasket, ya know?" Randy laughed, "The first time you saw Shawn... that was classic." Ric nodded, "You went into shock, just standing there in awe. I thought something was seriously wrong with you... then I noticed good ol' HBK was in the room." I blushed, "Yea, I was somewhat star struck. HA! Who am I kidding? I was full fledged star struck."

I looked at Dave, "The first time I met you. The first thought that came into my head was, Holy Shit he's **huge**! And of course the second thought was, Damn he's fine!" Everyone laughed and Randy asked, "What did you think of me?" I laughed, "I thought you were a cocky little bastard... a hot cocky little bastard." And everyone laughed again. "What? It's what I thought."

I sighed, "Fine then... Paulie, when I first me you I was shocked to be meeting Triple H, one of the greats in this business. Then you turned out to be an ass so I tried to be as big of a bitch as I possibly could. Maybe piss you off as much as possible." And I grinned over at Paul. Paul nodded, "Yep, I didn't want a PA so I was probably a prick to you. But I love you now Rea." I smiled sweetly, "I know and I love ya right back big man."

I sighed, "Ric, I didn't really have any nice thoughts about you. My dad completely **hates** you so I just hated you right along with him. But after working with you for a short time I realized what a nice guy you are. Now you're like a third grandpa to me." Ric smiled, "Yep, not many people like the nature boy. And I think of you like a daughter honey." I smiled, "Group hug?" They all nodded, "Group Hug!"

That night Randy became the youngest man to ever hold the World Heavyweight championship. The pay per view ended with Randy crying and holding his new championship belt. Evolution didn't come down to congratulate him, which everyone will understand soon, it was just Randy and the belt.

--Monday Night RAW--

I couldn't be at RAW that night but I did sit down and watch it while working on stuff for the guys. I thought Randy's celebration at the start of RAW was a bit much. All that damn gold confetti, it was more of a hassle then anything else.

I watched sadly while Randy accepted Benoit's challenge. I sighed, "The end of an era." And shook my head sadly. Later that night when Evolution came out to 'help' Randy I waited patiently. Randy won and they started the 'celebration' in the ring.

When Paul forced Randy to be looking at him when he gave him the evil look and the thumbs down... I almost had to shut the tv off. They beat the ever living tar out of Randy and that is how the RAW ended, with Paul and Dave screaming "You're **nothing **without us!"

I just stared at the screen after RAW went off air. I mean, yeah... I had been expecting all of that to happen, it **was** in the script. But at the same time I guess I was hoping that it wouldn't go down like that. I sighed and got back to my work

--One Week Later--

RAW opened to some unfamiliar music that night. No one knew what to expect when 'Out of Control' started in the speakers. "Who is this JR?" "I don't know King, maybe we should wait and see."

After a few seconds I came out from behind the curtain. I made my way down to the ring in a short form fitting maroon dress. I was extremely pissed, you could tell that just by the look on my face and the way that I walked. When I finally got to the ring I grabbed a mic.

"What the hell happened last week?!? I'm gone one fucking week and your turn on Randy?!" I growled, "Get your ass down here **Hunter**!" The Evolution music plays and the three men, Triple H, Batista and Flair walk down to the ring dressed to the nines.

When they got into the ring I walked over to Triple H and stared him down... as best as I could anyway, but I was standing at his height with my heels on so it looked good. I glared at Triple H, "Well... I'm waiting." Hunter said nothing and it pissed me off even more. "HUNTER! What did you **do** last week?" Hunter just smirked and I growled into the mic, "Better yet... **WHY??"**

"Everyone wants to know why. Why did Evolution turn on Randy. You want to know why **damnit**?! Randy got too damn cocky for his own good. He does **not** deserve that title. **Hell...** he didn't even deserve the title shot, let alone the damn TITLE!!" And his face gradually turned red while he screamed into the mic.

I looked at Evolution and tried to comprehend what they just told me. I smiled evilly, "You know what? I agree completely!" And I glared at the camera, "ORTON! You do **not** deserve that title! That belt belongs to **one** person and that is The Game, Triple H. **NOT** the 'legend killer' Randy Orton!" And I threw the mic down to the mat.

Evolution all had evil smiles on their faces and Batista started flexing and being the 'evil animal' that he is. We walked back down out of the ring and I had my arms wrapped around Batista's middle cuddling into him and that was the picture that we left to go to commercial.

* * *

Author's Note: I'd just like to thank the **two** people who reviewed the last chapter. Latisha C., and Max. You're the whole reason why I even tried to write this chapter. :o) OH... and Max, the nekkid Dave on top REALLY helped. :o) thanks you two. You seem to be my best reviewrs! Hope you liked this chapter and let me know what ya think! Until Next Time --Jess 


	29. 29

--The Next Monday--

I was walking around backstage all by my lonesome, everyone had left the locker room as soon as we got there. And hell... I wasn't about to spend the whole damn night all by myself in that stuffy room so I was walking around trying to find something to do.

Somehow I ended up in catering and I saw Dave sitting with some others and I headed over there. I sat next to him and after a while I noticed his staring. I looked at him oddly, "What?" Dave smiled and kept staring. I tried to ignore it but when you KNOW someone's staring it doesn't just go away.

"WHAT!?" Dave laughed, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you smile?" I smiled, "Why no. I don't believe so." Dave pulled me onto his lap so I was nose to nose with him. "Andrea, you look extremely beautiful when you smile." I smiled and got even closer to him (although I don't know how I could've gotten closer) "You don't say." He smirked, "I do say." And what started as an innocent comment turned into a full fledged make out session.

After a few minutes Randy came over. "Hey guys..." Neither of us answered. "GUYS!!" I sighed and we looked at Randy, "Yes?" Randy smirked, "Think you can keep the PDA to a minimum while in catering? I mean... people are TRYING to eat here." I growled at Randy then looked at our table, "Where'd everyone go?" Randy laughed, "They left as soon as you started making out." I looked at Dave, "Oops." Dave laughed, "Oops??" I smiled meekly, "I feel bad, but at the same time I don't really care."

--The Next Week--

I was in the process of getting ready in the Evolution locker room. I had already gotten changed into a dark purple halter top and some seemingly skin tight jeans, I was just putting on the eye shadow and was about to start on the hair when there was an excited knock on the door.

I rolled my eyes at Dave who was not moving from his spot to answer the door and made my way over to the door myself. "No honey... don't get up. I'll get it." Dave smiled, "Thanks babe." I turned to flip him off and finally opened the door.

Stacy Keibler was standing there, "Oh My God! I have the best news!!" I smiled, "You won the lottery and are splitting it with me?" Stacy laughed, "Not quite. Guess who's gonna be in the audience tonight?!" I gasped, "FANS?!?" Stacy sighed, "Not them silly." I shrugged, "I dunno Stace... who?" Stacy squealed, "HOOBASTANK!"

I just stared at her, "Wait... did you say Hoobastank?!" Stacy nodded, "Isn't it great??" "HOLY SHIT! I have a segment out there." Dave wrapped his arms around me, "That's not all babe. They're coming back stage." I turned to him, "You KNEW about this?!" Dave smiled, "Sure did." Stacy laughed, "Seems a certain Dive caught their attention and they want to meet her." I gulped, "No shit?" Stacy smiled, "No shit."

My eyes widended, "Damn, I hope they don't mind 'Out of Control' is my entrance music." Dave smiled and gave me a reassuring squeeze, "Nope. They okayed it before it was ever used." I just stood there for a while.

"SHIT? I still gotta curl my hair!" Dave smiled, "You gonna curl all of it, or just the ends?" I smiled, "All of it. I know how much it turns you on." Dave smiled, "Correction... you ALWAYS turn me on. I just think the curly hair is hot babe." I smiled, "I know babe, that's why I'm doing it." I kissed him on the nose and went back to getting ready for the night.

I was walking around backstage nervous and bumped into Shawn Michaels. "Hey there. You okay? You look a little woozy." I smiled, "I'm fine Shawn. Well... not really." Shawn put his arm around my shoulder, "Tell good ol' HBK what's wrong honey." I giggled and Shawn's smile got bigger.

"Well... you know the music I come out to, right?" Shawn nodded, "No Sexy Boy... but yea it's good." I looked at him and rolled my eyes because it was obvious he was joking. "Well... as I was saying, the band that performs it is going to be here tonight." Shawn smiled and patted me on the back, "If they're coming here it means you got their attention and they want to meet you. Nothing bad honey."

I thought about what Shawn said, "You're right." Then I smiled and gave him a hug, "Has anyone told you how good you are at giving advice and listening to other's problems?" Shawn smiled, "It has been mentioned a few times." I nodded, "Figures." Shawn chuckled, "Speaking of this band... do you like any of them?"

I looked at Shawn and narrowed my eyes, "Nice subject change bucko. And to tell ya the truth I don't really know what they look like off the top of my head." Shawn raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?" I smiled sheepishly, "The copy of their cd that I have is just that, a COPY. I've only seen what they look like in the videos and the only one I can picture is the lead singer dude." Shawn laughed and shook his head.

"So there's no competition for Batista then?" I laughed, "Nope. Not from them at least. You on the other hand... that's another story all together." Shawn smiled, "Can't resist the charm, huh?" I laughed, "THAT... and I've like you since I was, what... 12." Shawn's eyes got wide, "How old are you now?"

I smiled sweetly, "It's not nice to ask a woman her age Mr. Hickenbottom. And 24." Shawn nodded, "The real name, huh?" I smiled sweetly, "Just kidding buddy. But yeah... I've liked you half of my life... that's kinda sad." Shawn chuckled, "How's that sad?" I smiled, "Oh... just that there are MANY women that can say the exact same thing, that's all."

Shawn chuckled, "Okay there honey." I swatted his arm, "I'm serious mister. TONS of little girls pictured you as their 'perfect man' when they were younger." Shawn smiled, "I'll remember to mention this to Becca sometime soon." I smiled, "You do that. She actually got you to settle down. Amen to that!"

Later that night I was waiting in the locker room for my segment. I was set to come out about half way thru the show, talk shit about young Randall, talk the rest of Evo up... you know, the usual for my character. Have I mentioned how much I hate the repetitiveness of this angle sometimes?

There was a knock on the door and Dave got up to get it this time. He stood at the door talking quietly for a few minutes and then let whomever it was inside. I wasn't aying any attention thought. I was pretty much staring off into space lost in thought. Laughter shook me out of my thoughts. I turn to glare at whomever is laughing, and imagine my surprise when standing there laughing at me is none other then Dave and Hoobastank.

My face went totally blanc then to screw with them I figured I'd go into my Evolution persona. I got a sinister smile on my face and stared at Hooba seductively. I stood up, "Oh, let me introduce myself. I'm Andrea." Then they started to introduce themselves.

"I'm..." I interrupted them before they could really even start, "Oh no. I don't care what your NAMES are. To me you're just Hoobastank." Then I got a sexy smile on my face, "You're a really hot Hoobastank, but that's besides the point."

They just stares at me for awhile before looking at each other, finally one of 'em spoke what they all must have been thinking. "Damn... she's a bitch." And I couldn't contain it anymore, I burst out laughing. They looked at me like I had a screw loose and eventually I stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry. That was just too much fun. My name really IS Andrea, but I'm not really like that I swear." Dave spoke up, "Yeah. That's only the act she puts on for the fans. Dre doesn't have a mean bone in her body." I rolled my eyes, "Sure babe. Okay... there's what I REALLY wanted to say... 'Holy Shit! You're HOOBASTANK!' Aren't you glad I kept that inside??" Then I smiled cheekily.

They were all chuckling. "I'm really good at comic relief, huh?" And I moved my eyebrows up and down a few times. "So... do you guys actually WATCH wrestling?" Some of them shrugged, others sort of nodded. "Okay then... if you don't like watching sweaty Gods wrestle, why are you here?"

They laughed and the lead singer spoke up, "We heard that you come out to 'Out of Control' and we were wondering if you were, I guess you could say 'cool enough,' to use the song." I smiled, "So... did I pass the test?" They smiled, "Yeah. Someone mentioned that you listen to our music all the time. Are you a really big fan?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yep. Hooba's pretty much always in my cd player. My cousin is actually a bigger fan then I am, she's actually the reason I like you guys in the first place. She listened to the cd so many times when I was with her that I became addicted." They laughed.

Dave and I chatted with Hoobastank for awhile, pretty much until it was time for me to go out there, then my music started. I came down to the ring, "First off, I'd like to mention Hoobastanks' in the crowd tonight. For those of you who don't know they perform my theme music 'Out of Control.' So go out and buy their hit album entitled, get this... Hoobastank." Amazingly I had some cheers for that. Hoobastank fans of course.

"Now for the reason I'm down here tonight. RANDY ORTON! You little piss ant! You stole the Heavyweight title right out from under H and you need to be punished DAMNIT!" Then I got that evil smile on my face, "So I took it upon myself to talk to Mr. Bishoff earlier tonight. You're opponent for this evening... KANE!" I left the ring and the two gentlemen, Randy and Kane that is, made their way to the ring while I went over to the announce table to announce this wonderful match with King and JR.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm SO sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I hope it was worth the wait everyone! I'd like to thank all the people that reviewed the last chapter to this story... you of course kow who you are but I'm going to list you anyway. :o) Amanda, Molinhas, shady-angel821, AngelRose82, Latisha C, Max, Cleo Orton, and shannfan14. I'd like to tank evoryone who revied EVER because I've exceeded my expectations with the amount of reviews... I FINALLY got more then 100... I'm so happy 106! So Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please continue to review. Yuou gals are the best!! --Jess 


	30. 30

--Friday September 3rd--

Dave and I were on a plane to get to Kewanee Illinois. Not for anything wrestling related though, nope… we were going to Kewanee for a family reunion of sorts. My mom's side of the family always gets together every labor day weekend. Kewanee has their 'Hog Days' that week and for as far back as I can remember I've been there for it. Not for the actual carnival crap, but to visit with family.

Dave had yet to meet any of my mom's side of the family, with the exception of Sarah, and this was his chance to meet 'em all. Not all of course, HA no way would ALL of the Vander's clan be there, just the majority. If I haven't mentioned it before my mom is one of 13 kids and I have over 34 cousins, if I were to make a list it would take much too long. Anyways, back to the activities at hand…

The pilot came over the loud speaker stating that we would be landing shortly. I squealed and grabbed Dave's hand. "Sarah's picking us up at the airport. I was going to ask Aunt Ann and Uncle Rick… but considering you've never met I figured Sarah would be a better choice. PLUS I haven't seen her in ages!"

Dave smiled, "Okay Dre. Whatever you say Babe." I smiled and pecked Dave on the lips. "You get to meet my little cousins tonight. We're staying at Ann and Rick's house so you'll get to play with Zack, Katie and Nick for as long as you'd like."

Dave laughed, "Fro as long as I want, huh?" I smiled and nodded, "Yep. Mom and Ash'll get there between 10 and 11pm tonight. Mom may bring Mike also, but I'm not to sure since Ash and Mike tend to butt heads a lot.

The plane finally landed and we headed off to baggage claim. I spotted Sarah from far away and I got a huge smile on my face. Then my jaw dropped, "Shit! That couldn't be!" Dave turned to me, "Babe?" I smiled, "I'm okay." When we reached Sarah I gave her a dirty look.

"No way in HELL did you hook Jake Ma-FUCKIN-Hottie and NOT tell me." Jake looked startled. I laughed and gave Sarah ha HUGE hug. Sarah smiled, "Surprised?" I just laughed, "Shocked as hell is more like it. Jake it's nice to meet you, again. I'm Sarah's beautiful, talented, whitty…" Sarah coughed, "Cocky." I shot her a look, "Hey now… you know I was just teasin'. And it's not cocky, it's self assured, ask Paul." Sarah laughed, "Whatever. Jake, this is Andrea and that hunk of beef is Dave Batista, her boy toy."

I wiggled my eyebrows, "Hunk of beef is right." And I growled like a jungle cat. Dave laughed, "Down tiger. I think you're starting to scare off Jake." He turned to Jake and they shook hands, "Don't worry, I'll try to keep her in line." And he winked at Jake. I gave Dave a mean look. "No snuggling for you then."

Jake looked at Sarah, "Damn, and I thought we were bad." Sarah laughs, "Not compared to these two. We're normal compared to them." I smiled, "Normal's overrated." Sarah and I looked at each other and laughed.

Dave rolled his eyes, "Dre I'm gonna get our bags before we miss 'em." I smiled and rolled my eyes, "I'll come help." So we grabbed the bags and headed out of the Greater Peoria Regional Airport.

When we got to the car I smiled, "100 Stratusfaction Guaranteed, hmm?" Dave and I smiled and Sarah shot us a look. "If you could refrain from saying that sentence every time we get to my car I'd be happy." I bit my lip, "Sorry. Hey Jake didn't you have one of these a few years back?"

Jake looked at me oddly, "Yes, I gave it to my brother. How'd you know that?" I looked out the window, "Oh… no reason. I mean it's not I looked for it every time we passed Family Video. Nope. Never happened." Dave shot me a questioning look. "Fine! I had a crush on Jake, along with 90 of Kewanee. I'd just like to state that SARAH started it by telling me he looked like Ashley Angel, even though he doesn't."

I smiled, "Oh… I remember this one time Sarah and I went into Family Video to rent movies and Jake was singing along with Aladdin. That was SO cute, only because Sarah and I started to sing the words too, just not as loud as Jake." Jake turned and looked at me, "Aladdin's cool. But what I want to know is if you really planned to rent movies or if you were just there to look at me."

I laughed, "Don't get a big head there Jakie-poo. We actually went to rent movies that time. I can't count the number of times we say your car there so we decided to see if there was anything to rent, 9 out of 10 there weren't." Jake laughed, "You'd be surprised by how many girls went in there and didn't rent anything." "HA! Hell no, that doesn't surprise me at all." Dave laughed, "So BOTH of you liked Jake then?"

I got quite then and Sarah smiled, "Yep. He had a girlfriend at the time and we both hated her. Me because she was a huge bitch, Andy? Why'd you hate her??" I smiled, "One, because she was a bitch to you. And two because… well, she was a skank!" Jake laughed, "If you're talking about Ashley, yep. She was." Dave smiled again, "And which one of you two liked him more?" I got a shit eating grin on my face, "SARAH! She'd flirt with him ALL then time. She told me tons of stories about how you'd talk and how you asked her out a couple of times… while still going out with skanky. Yep, it was all Sarah."

Dave and Jake laughed. I hit Dave on the arm, "Not funny." Jake smiled, "So Dave, have you met Andrea's family yet?" I shook my head no. "Nope, I've met her parents and sister, but none of the rest of 'em." Jake laughed, "Damn, you're in for a treat then. They're huge." I smirked, "Have you met them yet Jake?" Jake shook his head no, "I've seen them around town though." Dave smiled, "So we're in the same boat then." Jake nodded.

I smiled, "Sarah Beth… I think these two can handle our uncles, all 13 of 'em. What do you say?" Sarah laughed, "Hell no. These two are gonners, did you see how they treated Emily's Jake?" I smiled, "Yeah, good point. But they were nice after a while." Sarah laughed, "Yea… after Emily started crying." And Sarah and I burst out laughing. "But seriously, this is a professional wrestler and a Marine we're talking about here. I think they could take 'em." Sarah shrugged, "Maybe, but you weren't there to see 'em scare the shit out of Sami's Jake. That was fucking hilarious. Seeing that little punk ass get the shit scared out of him. You could tell they were having fun with it." I laughed, "Wish I'd a been there, the way Sami talked about her boyfriend makes me sick. 'Everyone asked me why I was wearing this shirt with a J on it. It's cuz of my boyfriend.' Hell. I wondered the same damn thing." Sarah laughed.

Dave and Jake were sitting there taking it all in. Dave saw the smirk on my face, "You little shits! I bet none of that happened." I smiled, "Yea it did." Sarah laughed, "At least part of it did." Dave just shook his head. "Real funny girls." Jake smiled, :You had me kinda worried there for a minute." I smiled, "Why were you worried. You're a Marine and Dave's a Wrestler. Who's gonna pick a fight with you two?" Sarah sighed, "Emily's Jake might, if you piss Emily off again that is."

With that said I got an idea. Sarah looked in the rear view mirror, "Oh No. What did I say?" I smiled, "Emily. I'm gonna be forced to shove Dave in her face and make sure to rub in that my boyfriend's hotter then hers. Hell, you could do the same thing Sarah." Sarah smiled, "That is true. That little hoochie's had boyfriends ever since she was in Kindergarten. I like that idea, I like it a lot."

Jake looked at Dave, "Apparently they don't like Emily." I smirked, "What gave it away? The fact that she called her a hoochie? Because I've been doing that all my life." Dave nodded, "Yep, no love loss there. I'd have to agree with Jake on this one. She's your cousin for crying out loud."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, she is my cousin. Which means I wouldn't beat her up. That does not mean I'm gonna be nice to her. Same with Samantha. Sami has no respect, for anyone… she's even worse then my sister and I hadn't thought that was possible before." Jake laughed, "Continue with the ending we all know you're dying to give." I blinked, "Fine. So Ha!" And I stuck my tongue out at Dave and then smiled, "Couldn't keep a straight face, sorry." Jake smirked, "If you couldn't keep a straight face, does that mean it's gay?" My eyes watery and I couldn't help but laugh at that. "I like your humor, it's a lot like mine."

We finally got to Aunt Ann and Uncle Rick's house and I was practically bustin' at the seams. Aunt Ann and Uncle Rick knew that we were coming but none of their kids knew so I wanted to get in there already.

As we approached the door Sassy, their miniature lassy dog was barking up a storm. "Calm down Sassy, it's just me." I opened the door and reached down to pet sass and calm her down. Sassy was running around in circles when we all made it inside.

We started towards their family room and Uncle Rick met us in the hallway. "Hi girls!" I smiled, "Hi Uncle Rick! How have you been?" "Pretty good, everyone's in the back." Then he looked at the two gentlemen we had with us and raised his eyebrows. I smiled, "Introductions later. I'm itching to see those kids of yours."

We made our way to the back of the house and I shouted, "HELLO! Anybody home!?!" All four of them turned to us and Katie ran out of the spot on the couch, "DRE!!" I laughed and held my arms out waiting for a hug, "KATE!" And she hopped into my arms and we shared a huge hug.

Katie started to cry. "What's wrong Katie Bug?" She sniffled, "I didn't think you were coming." I smiled and hugged her to my side, "Oh Honey. Of course I'd come. Nothing could stop me from seeing you guys."

I smiled at Aunt Ann, "Hey! Get over here and give me a hug boys!" Zack and Nick both got up and each gave me a hug, not as big as the one Katie had given but it was better then I had expected.

I smiled over at Dave and grabbed his hand, "Guys, this is my boyfriend Dave. Dave, this is my Aunt Ann, Uncle Rick, and my 3 cute little cousins, Zack who's 9, Katie who's 7 and Nick who's 5." And my smile got bigger, "Speaking of Birthday's Kaite's was just two weeks ago. So Katie… present now, or after my mom and them get here?" Katie got a huge smile on her face, "Now!" Everyone laughed, "That's what I thought Babe! Dave and I will go grab our stuff and we'll be right back."

Uncle Rick smiled, "Need any help?" I smiled and patted Dave's arm, "Nope that's what Dave's for. Come on big boy Kate wants her way cool present." Dave and I went to get our bags with Sarah's keys, when we got outside Dave smiled. "That was one of the cutest things I've ever seen." I smiled sweetly, "Yeah, Katie's my little munchkin. Sometimes it gets annoying, but I love her to pieces."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me so long guys and gals. I had most of this chapter written before but I had to change it up a bit, I felt it needed more adult interaction at the beginning. Anywho... hope you liked it. If anyone had any ideas they're more then welcome. I think I know what I want to do next, but I'm not for sure on anything right now. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Latisha C, Batistas Babe and Takerschick... you 3 are awesome. You kicked my rear into gear and made me realize how long it'd been since my last update, THANKS! And for everyone else who reads this, thankyou. A review would be nice so I could actually thank YOU but thanks for reading! Thanks again-- Jess 


	31. 31

--The Next Morning--

Have you ever had the feeling that you're being watched? Well, that was the feeling I had as I woke up. I opened my right eye and looked to my side. Sure enough there was Katie waiting patiently for Dave and I to wake up.

"How long have you been there, kiddo?" Katie smiled sleepily. "Just a little bit. Will you play house with me?" I looked at her sternly, I usually say no to playing house because she insists on being a boy. "You can be the Mommy and Dave can be the Daddy? Please?" I smiled, that was just the cutest… but it didn't work, "Sorry Katie Bug. You know I don't like playing house. Maybe later."

Katie stuck her bottom lip out and I smiled, "Why don't you go get a movie while I wake Dave up and then we can watch a little bit." Katie nodded and ran off to grab a DVD. I shook my head, she's just the cutest with her little curls bouncing as she runs.

"Dave, Honey… get up." Dave grunted. I smiled, "Come on Babe. Katie wants to watch a movie, and if you don't get up now I'll let her tackle you when she gets back." Dave groaned and turned over facing me, "You wouldn't." I smiled wickedly, "Oh yes I would. She's woken me up many times that way. I'm sure she'd love to conquer the mountain that is Dave." Dave sighed and got up. "Happy now?" I smiled sweetly, "Very."

Katie came running back into the room and handed me the DVD. "Ooo, 'A Cinderella Story' I've never seen this, is it good Kate?" Katie nodded and I put it in the DVD player and started it up. Dave smiled, "I bet you know all the words, don't you Katie?" Katie got a big smile on her face, "Yep! This is my favorite movie!"

I sat down on the couch next to Dave and not two seconds later Katie climbed onto my lap. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. That's the way Katie and I always watch our movies together. Dave looked on with a big smile on his face and I grabbed his hand.

A little bit later Katie went to get a drink and Dave pulled me onto his lap, "That was the cutest thing I've seen in a while." I smiled and nodded, "Yep. Kate always sits on my lap, or Sarah's if she's here. It's the way it's always been." Dave smiled, "She's such a cutie." I nodded, "Sure is."

Katie came back into the room and she giggled as she got back onto the couch. "Are you gonna sit there for the rest of the movie?" I smiled, "Maybe. You wanna sit here? It's really comfortable." Katie looked at me oddly as I climbed of Dave's lap. "You don't mind, Dave?" Dave smiled, "Of course not. Although Dre here might get jealous of me for hogging her Katie Bug."

Katie giggled and climbed onto Dave's lap. I pretended to pout, sticking out my bottom lip and everything, "That's not fair, she's MINE!" Katie laughed and I smiled, "Okay, I guess it's alright just this once. But I want her back later!" Dave nodded reluctantly, "Okay, I guess you can have her back later… Maybe." Katie giggled more and we watched some more of the movie before we had to leave to go uptown to the YMCA for the Kewanee Hog Jog and the Kid's Fun Run.

While we were waiting up at the Y we saw my Aunt Peggy and Uncle Gary. "Hey Andrea! How have you been?" I smiled at my Aunt Peggy, "I've been wonderful." I gave Dave a look and smiled big, "How have you two been holding up?"

Gary smiled, "Pretty good. And who is this?" I smiled as Dave wrapped his arms around me, "This is my boyfriend Dave. He's a professional Wrestler. Dave, this is my mom's sister, my Aunt Peggy and her husband, my Uncle Gary." Dave smiled, "It's nice to meet both of you." And he shook their hands.

When they were out of earshot I added, "That's Emily and Sami's mom. Aunt Peg's really cool when her girls aren't around." Dave nodded, "You think we'll see anyone else here?" I smiled and nodded, "Yep. Ann's parents. And probably some more family members too, I don't really know."

We watched as Nick and Katie ran in their age group for the fun run. It shocked everyone to see Katie running far ahead of Nick and Uncle Rick. We were all screaming for Katie and she had a huge smile on her face as she passed us. She was one of the first kids to cross the finish line.

Aunt Ann got teary eyed, "Katie is usually so shy. I'm so proud of her." I smiled and nodded. Aunt Ann had been saying that for a while now, but usually when she's around us she's not shy at all so I just kind of 'smile and nod' because I know she's right. "I'm so glad that you girls are so nice to her and actually play with her when you see her. I think that's part of the reason she's breaking out of her shell." I smiled, "Yep, Kate's a sweet heart, how could you ever turn down playing with her."

After Ann left Dave looked at me oddly, "Babe, you just turned down playing house with her this morning." I rolled my eyes, "I know… I meant hanging out with her and doing other stuff, okay?" Dave laughed, "Okay. Whatever you say Babe." And he wrapped his arms around me from behind and we watched the rest of the races.

As we were leaving my mom came up to us and she smiled and hugged me. "I'm so happy that you're happy honey. I knew you'd find someone who you love like I do Mike someday. I'm glad it finally happened." And she got teary eyed. I smiled and tried not to cry too. As far back as I can remember my mom had been telling me that she hoped I'd find someone who would make me happy and that I would want to be with forever.

On the ride back to Ann and Rick's house I told Dave that. He smiled and kissed me softly, "I'm glad I'm the one that makes you so happy." I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder and sat there content for the rest of the ride to their house.

A little later we were getting snack food ready for the parade. Surprisingly I was actually helping this year, usually I'm told to watch the kids outside. I was helping make the puppy chow for everyone, because everybody here loves puppy chow. Ash was busy cutting the rice crispy treats into bars, which is always a very difficult job to do. My mom was making gobs of popcorn for everyone, translated… she was microwaving a box of bagged popcorn.

Dave was outside watching the kids play in the pool. And somehow the conversation had gotten to Dave and I. "So Dre, how long have you and Dave been going out?" I got the sweet smile on my face, you know the one I'm talking about, "Hmm… roughly 6 or 7 months. And they've flown by so fast."

Aunt Ann smiled, "That's how it went with your Uncle Rick and I when we first started dating. The only thing I have to look back on is the pictures though, so make sure you take lots of pictures." I smiled, "Yep. Sure will, but we also have the tapes of RAW every week to look back on. Granted it's not real everyday life, but it's better then nothing." Aunt Ann nodded, "Good point."

I got a big smile on my face, "I haven't told anyone this but Evolution makes the cover of RAW next month, and I'll be included in that issue. The photos will be taken in a few weeks and I'm really looking forward to it." They all smiled, and Ash spoke up, "Get me a copy of that issue then. I'll show people that you actually made something of yourself at St. Albert." I rolled my eyes, "Sure. Just don't say anything bad about me while you show your friends." Then I smiled evilly, "Otherwise I'll have Dave beat the shit outta Erika, and you know how much pleasure I'd get out of that." Ash rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

We had finally gotten to the Dison's to watch the parade. Don and Betty Dison are my Aunt Ann's parents and Don owns his own company, 'The Dison Agency', as far back as I can remember everyone's sat there to watch the parade. Don's company is on the main corner that the parade comes down and turns at, so it's a prime spot to watch the parade.

The parents went to get us some food for lunch at one of the little spots up town at the carnival. They get everybody some pork chop sandwiches and hamburgers, I'm a big pork chop sandwich fan so that's what my mom always gets me.

About ten minutes after everyone had left Emily's teal Chevy Blazer pulls into the parking lot. I got a huge smile on my face and Dave got up to get us some beers… and trust me to deal with Em I was gonna need a few. Emily and her Jake made their way over to the lawn chairs that Don had set up and I waved, "Hey Em. How have you been?"

Emily got a snotty smirk on her face, "I've been great! Everything with Jake is going GREAT, he gave me a promise ring." My eyes got big, "Wow. Last time we talked I thought you two were calling it quits." Emily gave me a mean look, "Well, things changed. Anyway… how's your life been, still boring as hell?"

I laughed, "BORING?! Wow, I guess no one told you about my job then?" Emily looked at me oddly, "You have a job?" I smiled, "Oh yea, nothing much. I just work for the WWE, translated that's World Wrestling Entertainment. Ya know, that show you made fun of me for loving? I work for it." Emily nodded, "You work backstage, huh?"

I nodded, "That's what I did in the beginning. Now I'm on tv every week." I could see the look of recognition on Jake's face, he probably watches it, who knows no one gave him time to speak. Emily narrowed her eyes, "Okay, so you're on tv. Who cares, no one watches that stupid wrestling." Jake just shook his head in disagreement. "Besides, I bet you STILL don't have a boyfriend." And with that said Emily got that snotty smirk of hers on her face again.

Jake was about to correct Emily when Dave emerged with our drinks. The cooler everything's in was on the other side of the tree where the shade is. Dave handed me my beer, "Actually, she does. I'm her boyfriend." Emily's jaw dropped, "We've been together for quite some time now, it's sad you don't know much about your cousin, isn't it?"

I smiled and took a drink of my beer. "Emily, this is my boyfriend Dave. Dave, Babe, this is my cousin Emily. And that's her boyfriend Jake, I think he knows who we are." Dave smiled and shook Jake's hand, "It's nice to meet you. So are you a wrestling fan?" Jake nods, "Sure am. I've been watching since I was a kid."

I smiled at Emily, "And you said no one watches wrestling." And I started laughing. Emily huffed and walked briskly to a different area of the property, Jake followed her mouthing 'sorry' as he left.

I turned to Dave thrilled, "That was so damn fun!" Dave smiled, "I'll have to agree with you on that one. Question, how are YOU related to THAT?" I smiled and shrugged, "Well, to get technical my mom has this sister named Peggy, and unfortunately Peggy has these two daughters, Emily and Samantha, both of which are huge bitches." Dave shook his head, "You know what I meant." I smiled sweetly, "Yes I do. But now you know how Andrea gets her bitchiness, dealing with her cousins and her sister." Dave shakes his head and bends over to give me a quick kiss, "I'm beginning to understand that."

* * *

Author's Note: Thank You EVERYONE for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter! Hopefully ya like this one just as much, corsses fingers. This chapter has been in the works for a while and I'm sorry it took so damn long but my computer got a stupid DOS virus so I'm using my dad's right now and it's damn slow, lol. I love this chapter,the conflict with Emily is AWESOME, she was inspired by my actual cousin Emily. :o) Now for the THANKS: AngelRose82, Batistas Babe, Latisha C, ortonfanforever, Insane Zula, shady-angel1821, DreaV1, rkolover#1, shannfan14... every singel one of you wonderful people are AWESOME! I'm insuch a good mood now that I updated. Got to go share the love, Oh... and please update! Thanks Again --Jess 


	32. 32

There was a knock on the door to the dressing room I was in. "What do you want!" Who ever it was laughed, "Aren't you ready yet Rea?" I opened the door. "No PAUL, I'm not ready yet." Paul looked at me oddly, "You look ready to me." I glared at him, "I hate this outfit. I feel like… well DAMN IT… I feel like Trish Stratus." Paul laughed. "You don't look like Trish, that's for sure."

I glared at him again, "You fuckin' know what I meant Paul." Paul nodded, "You meant a slut. But you don't look like a slut Rea. You look like you belong on the cover of RAW with the rest of Evolution, so get your ass out there!" I blinked, "You mean it, I don't look like a slut?" Paul groaned, "REA… if I didn't mean it I wouldn't have said it. You know that."

I smiled, "Thanks Paulie!" And I ran out of the room excitedly. Paul followed, "And besides that. If anyone did call you a slut… we'd kick their ass." I laughed, "You won't always be there Paul." Paul smiled, "No… but Dave will. And rest assured, if anyone calls you a slut while he's around they're a dead man." I smiled, "I know, isn't it GREAT!"

When we entered the room I was all cheerful and all smiles again. "Let's get this party started!" Ric laughed, "What did you do Paul?" Paul smiled, "Only convinced her she looks hot. Not too hard to do." Dave came over to me and wrapped his arms around me, "Nope. Afterall… My Dre IS beautiful." I smiled and kissed Dave's cheek. "You better believe it Baby!"

The photographer came over when he noticed that all members were present. "Hi everybody. We ready to go?" I smiled at Rich Freeda, "Yep. Sorry bout the wait Rich." Rich smiled at me, "No need to apologize. It could have been worse." I scrunched up my face disgusted, "Yea. I could have been in a bikini." Dave laughed, "That actually isn't a bad idea. What do ya say Rich. Dre in a bikini on top of my shoulders?" I rolled my eyes, "That's just silly." Then my smile turned evil, "I'd want to be on Paul's shoulders."

Everyone's face fell and I couldn't help but bust out with laughter. "That was so great! You're faces… you look like fish!" Dave shook his head, "Oh that's it." I saw the look in his eye and started running, "Dave… Baby, I was kidding!" And I shrieked when he started chasing after me. Ric laughed, "I don't think we'll see them for a while." They heard a scream. "Dave got her." Paul laughed, "HEY DAVE! WORK NOW, PLAY LATER!"

It took a few minutes but we finally got back to work. "Nice! Okay Andrea… look at Dave seductively. That's it! Ric, Paul… react to the two of them. Good. Dave…" And Rich laughed, _apparently they're going to improvise. _Paul laughed, "Dave. Hey DAVE!" Dave didn't respond. "Dave. Come on man, we gotta get work done." Dave reluctantly stopped kissing me and we broke apart.

"Well… I liked that." Everyone laughed. Rich came over with his camera in hand, "Are you two gonna do more kissing like that on screen?" I looked at Dave, "I dunno. Are we?" Dave smiled, "What do you think guys?" Paul and Ric looked at each other. "Well… we could work it in. You kiss every time Dave starts a match or when he wins… something like that." Paul nodded, "Yeah, like a 'good luck' kiss. Somethin' like that."

I smiled, "Okay. Why'd you wanna know Rich?" Rich smiled, "Well… if so then I could take some more pictures of just Dave and Andrea. Sort of like the pictures of Trish and Christian a while back." I smiled, "That could work. There's one difference though, we're really together and Trish and Jay weren't." Rich nodded. Dave smiled, "If I pay you extra money will you take some for me? Not to be put in the magazine?"

Rich smiled, "I'll do that even without you paying extra." I smiled, "See Dave it pays to be nice. You get what you want easier that way." Rich laughed, "No offence Andrea… but I think Dave probably gets whatever he wants all the time. His size and stature is VERY intimidating."

Dave looked at me with a 'told ya so' look on his face. I rolled my eyes, "Oh whatever D. You're SO not right." Ric laughed, "Actually… Dave is right Rea. Rich just proved that." I looked at Ric evilly, "I'd watch what I'd say if I were you old man. I might just have to teach you a lesson or two in how to treat a lady." Ric smiled. "And don't you DARE say I'm not a lady!"

Paul laughed, "You just said it for him Rea." I turned to Paul, "Oh… sticking your BIG nose where it doesn't belong, are we?" Paul raised his eyebrows. I smiled sweetly, "I'm just kidding Pauly. You know I love ya. Same goes to you too Rickster." Dave looked at me sadly. "Oh Snuggs… I love you most of all. You are, after all, the only one I give my lovin' to." Dave smiled and dipped me and laid a big one on my lips.

Well it was Monday again and we were already at the arena. We had just gotten out of the mandatory meetings that Vince and Bischoff had started at the beginning of the month. Everyone has to be there, and if you're not there you get fined.

At the meeting they had informed everyone of various new storylines that were going to be starting soon. Shockingly enough I was in one of the up and coming ones. Randy was set to get a new valet/girlfriend. Randy and Batista were going to feud and I would kick Randy's valet's ass. It wasn't determined who Randy's valet would be yet though.

After we had gotten back to our locker room I couldn't help it. I started laughing so damn hard. "There is no way in hell it'll be believable that I can kick a diva's ass. There's only one Diva who I'll be able to beat up and make it look right. Well, Unless they use one of the stupid ass diva contestants." Paul looked at me oddly, "Who do you think it should be?" I just rolled my eyes, "Which diva never really wrestles? Stacy Keibler. Not that I have anything against Keibs… she just CAN'T wrestle."

I thought about it for a few minutes. "It would be fun if Randy's valet was that Candice bitch too. I REALLY don't like her." Dave laughed, "And why is that?" I rolled my eyes, "She's really damn annoying. THAT and if I were to go one on one with her I could beat her like that." And I snapped my fingers.

Paul laughed, "That could work too. I'll talk to Vince and the writers and see what they planned on doing." I smiled, "You do that Paul. Let me know what's up. I wanna know who's ass I'll have to kick in the future." I smiled, "It's gonna be so fun though. I don't wanna be one of those diva's that never does anything. I wanna get involved in matches and make the fans remember me, for good reasons of course." I smirked, "I don't wanna be remembered as a slut or a whore like Trish'll be years from now. I can still remember when Jericho called her a 'Filthy, Dirty, Disgusting, Brutal, Bottom-feeding, Trash bag, Hoe.' That was GREAT tv."

* * *

Author's Notes: Well... what do ya think? Was it worth the wait? Hope so. I don't know if it's all that good though. Let me know what you all think. Who do you think Randy's valet should be? And keep in mind that Rea gets to beat the shit out of her, so it kind of has to be believable.:o) In other words it can't be Trish, Lita or Molly, lol. I have ideas already but I wanna know what you all think, so let me know when you review :o) Speaking of reviews, I'd like to thank the following people for their wonderful reviews for the last chapter. Latisha C, Batista's Babe, shady-angel1821, AngelRose82, Insane Zula, Lady Vladislaus, DreaV1, wrestlenascargirl, and AJ. All of you are just absolutely WONDERFUL! I'd like to thank Jay for staying on my case about updating. If it wasn't for her it could have been quite a long time before this chapter was ever written. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter. Thanks again- Jess 


	33. 33

February 7th, 2005

I was grabbing a bite to eat with Victoria in catering when Candice and Maria made themselves at home at our table. I turned to Vic and we gave each other 'what the fuck' looks. I shrugged hoping the bimbo's would take the hint if we didn't talk to them, but I was wrong, oh so wrong.

"So, um… Angela, did you see my commercial in the super bowl?" I smirked, "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you talking to me?" Candice nodded stupidly, "Of course I was. I said your name." I laughed, "Actually, no you didn't. My name isn't Angela hun. It's Andrea." Candice rolled her eyes, "Oh whatever. It's the same thing. What about you Victoria?"

Victoria laughed, "Does it look like I watch the super bowl?" Maria rolled her eyes and whispered, "Yeah, she was probably out on her street corner." I smiled at Victoria, "Wow… she must be jealous you took her corner or something." Vic smiled, "Oh you know. I get more business, that's why she has her panties in a twist."

Then I smiled at Candice, "Okay. I wanna know, what was your commercial for? Bud Light, Whores R Us, what?" Candice shot me a dirty look, "It was for thank you very much!" I looked at her oddly, Never heard of it." Candice rolled her eyes, "Of course you haven't. You don't know anything." I smiled, "Okay smart one. What city are we in right now?"

"Um…" I smiled, "Um, what? That's not the name of a city hun." Candice gave me a dirty look, "Fine, I don't know. Happy now?" I smiled, "Only a little bit. And hun… it's Sacramento, CA." Then Victoria and I got up and threw away our trash. On our way out the door I overheard, "God, I don't understand what Dave sees in her." "Yeah, he could do SO much better." I turned to Victoria. "I'm gonna have to kick some Diva-Wannabe ass. Care to join me?"

Later that night I was ranting to Ric about the ordeal in catering. "And to think those little bitches had the fucking audacity to say that Dave could do better. Those little punk ass bitches have no fucking clue who they pissed off!" Ric smiled, "And what are you gonna do Angel? Beat 'em up?" I glared at Ric, "That's what I just may resort to if I hear them talk shit about me again." Ric smiled, "Okay Angel. You do what makes you feel best."

I smiled, "Thanks Rickers, for letting me vent. I just needed to get it out so I wouldn't be pissed for days." Ric smiled and patted my back, "Sure, that's what teammates are for, right?" I smiled sweetly, "And you're correct yet again." Ric smirked, "Was there ever any doubt?" I laughed, "Go ahead and think that Ric, go ahead and think that."

Dave came into the room, "Was there ever any doubt about what?" I smiled and gave him a kiss, "Nothing." Dave looked at me oddly, "No, something's up. You look kinda pissed." I nodded, "Yea, you're right. I'm REAL pissed." Dave nodded, "Okay, what about?" I sighed, "Those stupid wannabe divas."

Dave smiled, "What'd they do this time?" I clenched my right hand into a fist, "The bitches said you could do better." Dave's eyes widened in surprise, "Really now?" I nodded, "They didn't think I heard 'em though." Dave smiled, "Well that's just too damn bad then." I looked at Dave oddly. Dave smiled again, "They must not realize how perfect you are for me." And all the anger and hatred left me just like that. "Aww, baby. That's so sweet."

Dave shrugged, "It's true. You're perfect for me. I love everything about you." I smiled and hugged Dave, "Everything?" Dave nodded, "Yep. I even love your perverted sense of humor." I smiled, "Good. That's one of my better qualities." Dave laughed and shook his head, "I don't know if I agree with that one. But whatever you say babe."

I smiled, "You're just the sweetest thing in the world." Dave shrugged, "I'm only telling the truth. But don't let my sweetness leak out to the world." I smiled, "Don't worry babe. I'll pretend you're ruthless and ferocious all the time." Dave smiled, "Good. We wouldn't want people to start thinking of me as a softie." I smiled, "But you ARE a softie. You're my big bad teddy bear." Dave smiled, "Okay babe. Okay."

* * *

The Next Week Valentine's Day 2005

Raw was just about to start and I was sitting in the locker room listening to my Keith Urban cd trying to calm down and focus on the task at hand. I've heard those two bitches Candice and Maria talk about how hot Dave is a few times at the house shows. I let them get by with it though, becauseletsface it, Dave is a VERY attractive man. I can't control who thinks that, hell… I'm sure there are many women that are fans that think he's beautiful. That's how I felt about him before we started going out.

Dave told me we had some dinner plans after the show. We'd both wished Valentine's hadn't fallen on a Monday though, it would have been much more romantic ifwe could have gone out to dinner at a reasonable hour. But that wasn't somethingeither of uscould control, so I thought it was sweet that we had plans after. I was really looking forward to it.

My favorite song by Keith Urban, "You're My Better Half" came on and about half way thru it I was interrupted by someone tapping my shoulder. By this time Rawhad already started so I took my headphones off and looked up, "Hey Randy. What's up?" Randy shook his head, "Dave needs your help." I looked at Randy oddly.

"Usually Dave can fend for himself. What's going on?" Randy sighed, "Come on. He needs saved from the whores." At first Randy's statement confused me, but then it hit me. "Where the fuck are they?" Randy smiled, "Follow me." I go up and we were out the door.

I was walking down the halls really starting to get pissed off. "Breif me Randy, what's going on?" Randy shook his head, "Maria's all over him." My eyebrows shot up, "Oh REALLY? I'm gonna kill the bitch."

When we finally got to where Dave, Ric and Paul were, Maria had her hands all over Dave. She was touching his arms marveling over how big they were. "What are you doing tonight Dave?" Dave had seen Randy and I come up and he smiled, "I actually am having dinner with my girlfriend."

Maria rolled her eyes, "What is it with her? Why do you like her? She's such a bitch." Dave smiled, "Honey, she may be a bitch. But I'm in love with that 'bitch'." I smiled sweetly at Dave and tapped Maria on the shoulder. "WHAT? Can't you tell I'm busy?" I smiled, "Why yes I can." And when she turned to look at me I pulled my fist back and BAM, hit her right in the nose.

"OH MY GOD! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" I put my hand to my mouth, "Oh, I'm sorry honey, did I break your pretty little nose?" She looked up at me. "That'll teach you to mess with my man you little whore. But be forewarned, next time I'll do more then just break your nose honey."

Maria ran off holding her nose trying not to get too much more blood on her blouse. I turned to Dave, "So I heard you needed saving?" Dave nodded, "Sure did." I smiled, "Was that good enough for you?" Dave grabbed my waist, "Babe, that was just HOT." And he kissed me.

When we broke apart I smiled, "Really, that was hot, huh?" Dave smiled, "Yea, my woman beating someone up for looking at me." I rolled my eyes, "She was doing more then looking at you Dave. She was practically spreading her legs and giving you an invitation."

Dave nodded, "You're right. But I think she may have learned her lesson." I smiled, "And you know what? If she didn't I'll be glad to beat the shit out of her." Dave smiled, "I figured as much." I smiled, "Yep. This time I held back, but if it happens again she's gonna be on the floor rolled up in a ball crying from all the pain."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, it took me a while but I hope you all liked this chapter. I probably could have done a better job, but I liked the final outcome. I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed my last chapter... Batista's Babe, Insane Zula, Latisha C, shady-angel821, Daddy's Lil Heartbreaker, and shannfan14. Shannfan's review is what got my but in gear, lol.I hope everyone liked this chapter. PLEASE review and let me know what you think, even if you don't likeit. Thanks againeveryone! Jess 


	34. 34

Dave and I were in the locker room by ourselves while Ric and Paul had to tape a segment. "So, you sure you don't want to share our plans for tonight?" Dave laughed, "It's a surprise babe." I stuck my bottom lip out, "You're not going to tell your wonderful girlfriend what your plans are for Valentines?" Dave laughed and shook his head no.

"You do have plans for us though, Right?" Dave looked at me sternly, "Of course I have plans for us. I'm just not telling you what they are. Speaking of, I need to make the final touches now." And he gave me a kiss and left the room.

"I'm being left out!" Dave smiled and poked his head back into the room. "Think what you will babe, but you aren't being left out." I rolled my eyes, "Fine. Go do what you gotta do. I'll stay here." Dave smiled blew me a kiss and left the room. "What I wouldn't do for the big lug."

A little while later Dave came back. "Okay, everything's set." I nodded, "Okay, so we leaving right after the show is over?" Dave smiled, "Yep. Right after the show ends we're outta here." I nodded, "Okay, do I need to get dressed up?" Dave smiled, "You're just fishing for information, now aren't you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well of course. But seriously. Do I need to be all dressed up?" Dave smiled, "No, you look beautiful just as you are." "Aww. Baby, that was so sweet." Dave smiled, "I know. But I wasn't lying." I smiled sweetly, "Come here big guy." And I gave him a kiss. When he sat down next to me I got up and sat on his lap cuddling with him.

Paul and Ric came back into the room. "Good lord, they're at it again." I shot Paul a nasty look, "No. We're just cuddling. That's not bad." Dave smiled, "If you want we could do more." And he started to reach for under my shirt. "No. Really, that's not necessary." I laughed, "God Paul, he was only kidding." Dave looked at me and wiggled his eyebrows seductively. "Oh, maybe he wasn't."

Ric laughed, "What I wouldn't give to be young and in love again." I smiled over at Ric, "Yea… it is awfully nice." Then I looked turned my gaze to Paul, "And YOU mister… you shouldn't talk. I'm sure you were this way with Steph all the damn time." Ric laughed, "She's got a point there Paul. You and Ms. Steph were a lot worse." I stuck my tongue out at Paul, "HA, told you so."

As soon as the show had ended Dave and I were in the limo on our way to our date. I recognized the hotel when we stopped, "Dave? We're at the hotel." Dave smiled, "So you noticed, huh?" I rolled my eyes, "Yes. But why are we here. You said I didn't need to change." Dave smiled and shook his head, "Shh, just follow me."

I got quiet then, if Dave said to be quiet I guess I'd listen. Just this once. I followed Dave into the hotel and instead of heading to the elevators we went down a hallway to the left. I was itching to ask a question and Dave must have been able to tell because he just smiled and kissed my hand. "We're almost there." I smiled and nodded. We stopped in front of a set of double doors. Dave smiled, "Here we are. Go ahead, open the doors." I looked at the doors and grabbed the handles and Dave put his arms around my middle, holding me from behind.

When I opened the doors I was in awe. "Oh Dave." We had entered one of the dance halls I'd guess just by the size of it. The entire room had strands of white Christmas lights lit up all over. It looked so pretty. In the middle of the room was a small table for two lit with candles and there was a bouquet of red roses lying on one side of the table.

I had gotten tears in my eyes, "I've never seen anything so beautiful." Dave smiled and tilted my head to the side, "I have." And he looked into my eyes and we kissed. When we pulled apart a tear cascaded down my cheek. Dave wiped it away with his thumb. "You okay Honey?" I nodded and smiled, "I've never been better. No one's ever done anything like this for me before. God, I love you so much Dave." Dave smiled, "And I love you just as much Andrea."

We walked over to the table and he pulled out my chair for me. I smiled and sat down then picked up the roses. "These are so beautiful." Dave smiled, "They're not near as beautiful as you are." I smiled and blushed. "You're too good to me." Dave smiled and shook his head no. I noticed a card in the roses. _I Love You. Happy Valentine's Day! Love, Dave_ I held Dave's hand. "This is just perfect. Completely Perfect."

Author's Note: Well… you asked for it. :o) Here's the valentines date, cute huh? I thought so. I could have made it longer, but I'm really happy with the way it turned out. As always I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers… Latisha C, shady-angel821, AngelRose82, Tista's Babe, Insane Zula, pianogal, and Daddy's Lil Heartbreaker. Thanks for all the wonderful review again ladies! Oh and Max… was it good enough? Is nekkid Dave being sent my way? lol. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks againJess


	35. 35

**--February 21st--**

Tonight was the night. Dave announces to the world what title he will be going after. Of course, we all knew what he would do. And to be honest, I think all the fans knew what Dave's decision would be too.

I was sitting in the locker room waiting for the next Evolution segment to be taped. I was getting nervous, why I was getting nervous I have no clue. I bit my bottom lip and sighed. Paul looked at me, "You okay Andy?"

I looked over at him, "Yea. Just nervous is all." Paul looked at me questioningly. "And I know I have no reason to be, I just am." Paul smiled and gave me a small hug. I sighed, "I'm just not used to talking about Dave on tv without him actually present."

Paul nodded, "You'll do fine. Besides that, you're not saying anything mean. Why worry?" I nodded, "You're right. As always." Paul smiled and nodded, "Course I am." I rolled my eyes, "Don't get all cocky on me now bucko." Paul laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him.

A few minutes later we began taping. "Where the hell is he? He was supposed to be here an hour ago!" Natche tried to calm Triple H down, "I don't know man. I'm sure he's on his way. I've left messages for him all day." Then Triple H turned to me, "What about you? Has he said anything to you?"

I laughed at Triple H, "Of course I talked to him." Triple H's face turned red, "AND! WHAT DID HE SAY?" I smirked, "He said not to worry, he'll be here." Ric got in my face, "That's ALL he said?" I smiled, "Well… no. But none of the rest has anything to do with either of you." Triple H glared at me and Raw went to a commercial break.

"That's a wrap guys." Paul patted my back, "You did great Andy." The camera man reminded us that the next segment would be in 20 minutes. I smiled and thanked him. "So, wanna go over what happens for the next one?" I turned around and smiled at Dave.

I looked at the suit he was wearing. "Ooo.. Looking mighty fine today Mr. Batista." Dave smiled, "As are you Ms. Steffen." I smiled and Dave kissed my cheek. Ric smiled, "Okay. Let's get this over with." And we went thru what would happen during the next segment."

Triple H was stark raving mad, yet again. "He STILL hasn't called you back?" Ric shook his head no, "What if he makes the wrong choice H? What are we gonna do then?" Triple H's face got even redder, "He better make the right choice. I didn't waste all that money for nothing." I looked at Triple H oddly, "Don't worry Hunter. Dave will make the right decision. I have the utmost faith in him."

Triple H glared at me, "GET OUT!" My eyes got big and I started to grab my stuff, but stopped when I heard what Triple H was saying. "Do you know how hard it is to get Smackdown footage on Raw. And renting a limousine and putting those idiotic longhorns on it to make it look like JBL's!"

The camers turned to my shocked face and then I walked out of the room. "What that stupid little mother fu…" And as I left the room I ran into something, or should I say someone. My eyes got big and I smiled. There was Dave. And he had heard every word that Triple H had said.

**--Later That Night--**

I walked down to the ring with Dave, as everyone would expect. And there in the ring stood Triple H and Ric Flair. To make matters worse they had those huge smiles on their faces. I patted Dave's stomach, "You know what you have to do." Dave smiled down at me and nodded.

When we entered the ring each General Manager talked about why Batista should choose their brand. I rolled my eyes and yawned. Just as Dave was about to speak Triple H grabbed a mic. "Look, Dave… I know you probably have your mind made up already. But I know you'll do what's best for Evolution, and what's best for Evolution is best for you."

Dave smiled, "You're right. I've known what I was going to do for a while now." And he grabbed the smackdown contract, stared at it for a while, and threw it to the mat. Then he turned to Triple H and Ric and gave them the beat down. After Dave Batista Bombed Triple H thru the table he grabbed the Raw contract and signed it. He threw the contract on Triple H's crippled body.

I had been standing in the ring watching the chaos. Dave turned to me and I smiled at him. Dave got that smile of his on his face and I walked over to him. He pulled me into his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist and we kissed. And that's the image that Raw went off the air with, Dave and I kissing with Triple H's body on top of the table right below us.

* * *

Author's Note: A BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. You're all so wonderful! Sorry it took me so long to update, didn't know how to go about this chapter, I just kind of wrote it tonight to get it over with, don't really know how good it is. Anywhoo... I'd like to thank the following for reviewing... shady-angel821, Latisha C,AngelRose82, Insane Zula, pianogal, Batistas babe, shannfan14, Daddy's Lil HeartBreaker, andwrestlenascargirl. You all ROCK my world! And as always Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thanks again all-- Jess 


	36. Chapter 36

I was sitting backstage in Dave's locker room bored out of my mind. He was off in a meeting with creative. I had the choice to attend that meeting… but I decided against it. I mean, come on… those meetings are so freaking boring.

I was just sitting there trying to figure out something to do when I remembered that I brought my laptop with me. It had been a while since I had a chance to get on the internet and check stuff out so that's what I decided to do.

A little while later Dave came back into the room. "What's going on Babe?" I smiled, "Nothing. Just bored is all." And I turned my laptop off. "So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" And I tucked my feet under myself waiting for his answer. Dave smiled, "Not too much. I've got a match with Flair." I smiled, "Oh really?"

Dave smiled, "Yes. And it seems this beautiful woman is set to accompany me ringside." I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? That's interesting. And just what is this woman's name?" Dave lifted me up and put me on his lap. "Well, you may know her. Seems her name's Andrea." I smiled and Dave kissed me.

We were in the middle of making out when someone came into the room. "WOAH!" Dave and I pulled apart reluctantly. "Andy!" I had been cuddling with Dave but when my name was said I whipped my head around. "Sarah!" And I climbed off Dave and gave her a huge hug.

"What the hell are you doing here girl?" Sarah smiled, "I missed ya hun. Haven't seen ya in a few months." I smiled and nodded, "You're right on that one. I saw you back at Christmas. Lord have I been having my Sarah withdrawals."

Sarah smiled, "You wouldn't know that by the way you and Buff Stuff were making out over there." I rolled my eyes, "Oh whatever! Besides this is his locker room and the door was closed. So HA!" And I stuck my tongue out at her.

Sarah laughed, "Thank Dave. He's the one who arranged me coming here." My eyes lit up, "Really?" Sarah smiled and nodded, "Yeppers. You got yourself a good one there hun." I smiled and looked at Dave, "I sure have."

RAW--

Well… the match went off without a hitch. Andrea accompanied Dave to the ring, like usual. It was a little odd for her to be on the opposing side of Ric and Hunter though. Hunter glared at her quite a few times throughout the match. It got to a point where Andrea was worried that Hunter would come after her, but thankfully that didn't happen.

After the match was over Hunter grabbed a microphone. "Dave. You took something that belonged to me." Dave just glared at Hunter. "Andrea. You are Evolution's Personal Assistant and Valet. Get your ass over here!" My eyes got wide and I mouthed 'what the fuck.'

Dave just looked at Hunter and charged at him. He grabbed a steal chair and beat Hunter with it for a few minutes. Then when he knew Hunter was down he grabbed the mic Hunter had dropped. "No Hunter. She's mine now." And he threw the mic down on Hunter's crippled body.

After we got back to Dave's locker room I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good job babe." Dave smiled and grabbed his bad. "I'm gonna take a quick shower. Are we gonna do anything afterwards?" I shrugged, "Not sure. I'll see if Sarah's up to it."

"SEV, you wanna do something once the shows over?" Sarah thought about it, "And get mobbed by unruly fans? Nah." She smiled, "The two of you can go out though. Don't think you gotta baby-sit me." And she winked at me. "SLUT!" "WHORE!" Dave came out of the bathroom, "You two are at it again?"

I turned to Dave, "And just what is that supposed to mean?" Dave held up his hands in surrender, "Nothing. I was just trying to make conversation." Sarah laughed and pointed at Dave, "You're scared of her! HAHAHA!" Dave just laughed at Sarah, "No. I'm not scared of her. I'm scared of what she'll take away." And he winked at her.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this chapter and my two new stories. You are the best! WOOO! Alright. I am in a rut. I think this chapter is okay, lol. But it could have been so much better if i was actually in the mood to write. 'eh, my bad. If anyone has any ideas or anything they want to see in future chapters I'm all for it. Oh, speaking of... thanks Stacy for the ideas. you rock hun! Keeping with the thankyou's... Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter! You know who you are, but I'll list you anyways ) Latisha C, AngelRose82, wrestlingnascargirl, Insane Zula, Batista's Babe, pianogal, andCourtney. You are all AWESOME! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks again all-- Jess 


	37. Chapter 37

Raw opened to Triple H's music and you could hear people groan in the crowd. As soon as he got to the ring he began his rant. "Batista! You have something that belongs to me damnit!" The crowd booed and Triple H glared, "I have here a copy of Andrea's contract."

He shoves the paper into the camera's face so they can't really read anything besides the fact that it is indeed a Raw contract. "And it states that Andrea in fact is EVOLUTION'S Personal Assistant. And being as Ric and I still are Evolution Andrea is OUR personal assistant. Not Batista's."

"Out of Control" by Hoobastank plays and Andrea comes down to the ring. "Hunter, Hunter, Hunter." Then she laughs at her own little joke. "I don't seem to understand your interest in me. You never utilized my services as your Personal Assistant or Manager before. I always accompanied Dave." Triple H's face got red, "That isn't my fault. You always chose Dave over Ric or Myself."

Andrea smiled, "How nice, you put Ric before yourself. And if I do remember correctly there was never a reason for me to come to the ring with you. You always had good ol' Ric to be your lackey. You never needed me." Triple H's face got red and he glared at Andrea.

Andrea smiled, "OH. I understand now. You see me as a way to get to Dave. Hate to break it to ya Hunt, that's not gonna happen." And I patted Triple H on the shoulder. "Besides that, You always told me to go with the better man. And Dave is by far the better man."

Triple H charged at Andrea and Andrea stood her ground. "What are you gonna do Hunter, hit me?" Triple H made a fist, "I hate to warn you, but if you hit me Dave will KILL you!" Triple H's face turned red. "I AM NOT AFRAID OF BATISTA!" And with that said Dave's music hit and Dave charged to the ring.

When he got to the ring he grabbed Andrea and moved her to the other side of the ring, he touched her face sweetly and turned to Triple H and started to fight with him. This went on for a few minutes with referees and security trying to separate the two men. Finally they were able to separate them and Triple H grabbed a mic.

"Wrestlemania 21. You and me, for the World Title AND Andrea!" "You're on!" Andrea was in awe, she couldn't believe that she was just added as a stipulation to a match. At Wrestlemania no less. And Raw went to the first commercial break.

Later That Night--

After Raw we headed to a bar with some of the others. I was drinking a rum and coke when "Dirrty" by Christina Aguilera came on. I grabbed Dave's arm and drug him to the dance floor.

* * *

Dirrty  
Filthy  
Nasty  
Too dirrty to clean my act up  
If you ain't dirrty... you ain't here to party!

Ladies move, gentlemen move  
Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire on the roof  
Ring the alarm (And I'm throwin elbows)  
I said ring the alarm (And I'm throwin elbows)  
Ring the alarm (And I'm throwin elbows)

* * *

I squealed. "Haven't heard this song in forever!" Dave smiled and I started moving to the beat and I grabbed Dave's arm and drug him to the dance floor with me.

* * *

Ooh, I'm overdue  
Gimme some room, I'm comin' through  
Paid my dues, I'm in the mood  
Me and my girls gonna shake the room  
DJ's spinnin (show your hands)  
And let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that ... to get me off  
Sweatin' till my clothes come off 

It's explosive, speakers are thumpin'  
Still jumpin', 6 in the morning  
Table dancin', glasses are crashin'  
No question, time for some action!

* * *

I was grinding and having a blast. Hadn't done that in a while so I was living it up.

* * *

Temperature's up (Can you feel it?)  
'Bout to erupt (so get)  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise... 

Gonna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat drippin' over my body  
Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Ahh, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas, drop your cups  
Body's hot from front to back  
Move your ass, I like that

* * *

I smiled at Dave and started to sing the words to him while we were dancing.

* * *

Tight hip huggers (low fo' sho')  
Shake a little somethin' (On the floor)  
I need that ... to get me off  
Sweatin' till my clothes come off

* * *

Dave smiled and nipped at my neck while I was still singing to him and I laughed.

* * *

Let's get open, cause a commotion  
We're still goin', 8 in the morning  
There's no stoppin', we keep it poppin'  
Hard rockin', everyone's talkin' 

Be all you got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise...

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat drippin' over my body  
Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Here it comes  
It's the one you been waitin' on  
Get up, get it up  
Yo, that's what's up  
Givin' just what you want to the maximum  
Uh oh  
Here we go

* * *

We kept dancing, we were really feeling the music.

* * *

You can tell when the music starts to drop  
That's when we take it to the parking lot  
And I betcha somebody's gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's  
Ohh... yeahh... 

Gonna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat drippin' over my body  
Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Gonna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat drippin' over my body  
Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Wanna get rowdy  
Let's get a little unruly  
Wanna get dressed in a hurry  
Let's get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Let's get a little unruly  
Wanna get dressed in a hurry  
Let's get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

* * *

When the song ended we headed back to the table we had been at and Dave got me another drink. "Damn Baby. What was that?" I smiled, "What can I say? You got yourself a wild woman, and you didn't even know it." Dave winked and nipped at me again, "I love it."

* * *

Author's Note-- Well I have another chapter up, I know SHOCKER, it hasn't been a month yet. Hope you gals like it. I hope to have the next chapter upsoon, sunno for sure about that though. It all depends on if ya'll stay on my ass like you have been, lol. cough, cough Let me clear my throat to thank ya'll. : ) Thanks to everyone who reviewed.The following people are awesome: Stacy, Jay, Mel, Lori, Maxine (seriously? yougo through withdrawls? wow. that's kinda cool, lol.), Kim, and Shannfan14. You are all my inspiration. Why I keep writing. You know the drill. You are all awesome! Thanks for the wonderful reviews, but if you think anything could be better and have any ideas just let me know. I NEED ideas! lol. Hope you liked this chapter, and as always please review! Thanks bunches-- Jess 


	38. Chapter 38

The following Sunday--

I was online talking to one of my friends Samantha.

Andrea: Hey Mantha.

Samantha: Hey Andy.

Andrea: What's up?

Samantha: Not much. Did you see the race last week?

Andrea: Nope I was working. Was it a good race?

Samantha: Was it good? Your boy won.

Andrea: He DID!

Samantha: Sure did.

Andrea: Hot Damn! Way to go Truex!

Samantha: lol.

Dave and Randy came into the room. "Who you talking to Dre?" I smiled, "It's my friend Mantha." "Is she hot?" I rolled my eyes, "I don't know. But that doesn't matter. She doesn't like you Randall." Randy rolled his eyes, "That's what she thinks. And why the hell do you call me Randall?" I smirked, "That's cuz I know how much it pisses you off."

Samantha: Are you there?

Andrea: Yea, my bad. Randy was annoying me. Wanted to know if you were hot. rolls eyes

Samantha: Good Lord. He's almost as bad as Jamie McMurray.

Andrea: lol. Hard to believe.

Samantha: lol. They're both pretty boys.

Andrea: Hell yea. They primp WAY too much for me.

Samantha: I agree 100.

Andrea: Yea. So how's it going?

Samantha: Pretty good. Busy as hell, but good. How bout you?

Andrea: Same. Trying to keep myself sane though. Kinda difficult at times.

Samantha: Yea, sure… I bet Dave helps with that. wink

Andrea: lol. I wouldn't say he helps with THAT exactally. He helps with OTHER stuff though. wink, wink

Andrea: Speaking of, you ever gonna tell me about your mystery boytoy?

Samantha: I tell you about him. smile

Andrea: rolls eyes. I mean like his name dumb ass. lol.

Samantha: Now why on earth would you want to know that? lol.

Andrea: Oh I don't know. rolls eyes. Will you at least tell me what he does for a living?

Samantha: Nope.

Andrea: I so bet he's a garbage man then. Or something just as retarded.

Samantha: Still not telling you. lol.

Andrea: Bitch!

Samantha: You're damn right!

Andrea: And proud of it, right?

Samantha: lol, Yep. Proud of it!

Andrea: You're seriously gonna leave me in the dark about this guy. That just ain't cool hun. I tell you about Dave. sticks out tongue

Samantha: Yes, but do I ask about Dave? Nope. You just spill your guts anyways.

Andrea: Oh whatever you.

Samantha: lol.

Dave was reading over my shoulder at that point. "Need something big man?" Dave smiled, "Nope. Just enjoying the reading material." I stuck my tongue out at him. "You stinker you." And then a light bulb went off in my head, "You wanna talk to Mantha?" Dave raised an eyebrow, "You're gonna share the keyboard with me? What's the catch?" I smiled sweetly, "Oh, nothing. It would just freak her out a bit is all." Dave laughed and sat down in my chair and pulled me into his lap.

Andrea: So, she talks about me?

Samantha: Um… ?

Andrea: This is Dave hun. wink

Samantha: That's what I was thinking. That or Andy went crazy, lol. Either is a big possibility.

Andrea: She says she resents that. lol.

Samantha: lol, course she does.

Andrea: So how are you doing?

Samantha: I'm good Dave, and how are you?

Andrea: Just great. What is it you do again?

Samantha: lol. Andy's right there, right?

Andrea: Yep.

Samantha: Okay. Not telling then, lol. It's a secret, shhh..

Andrea: lol. Now she's pouting.

Samantha: Of course she is. It's one of the things Andy does best.

Andrea: lol. She does alot of things that are great.

Samantha: Really now?

Andrea: Yep. But I'm biased.

Samantha: Well… of course you are. And I dont blame ya. She loves you alot you know.

Andrea: And I love her just as much, if not more.

Samantha: Awww…. So cute. Who knew Big Bad Batista could be such a softie.

Andrea: Eh, try to tell people. No one would believe you. ROAR

Samantha: lmao. That's awesome.

Andrea: Yep. So, who's this mysterious boyfriend you and Rea were talking about earlier?

Samantha: lol. I won't tell Andy, but you think I'll tell you? HA.

Samantha: I bet Andy's right there and told ya to ask.

Andrea: Just how did you know? lol. Didn't really sound like something I would say, did it?

Samantha: Nope.

Andrea: Well, I'm gonna give you back to Andrea. It was nice talking to you hun.

Samantha: It was nice talking to you too Dave.

Samantha and I chatted for a while until I got tired. I turned off the computer and got ready for bed. Dave was sitting in bed watching some tv. He turned off the tv and we snuggled in the sheets. I sighed and tried to get comfortable.

"What's wrong Babe?" I sighed, "It's been forever since I got to actually see and hang out with Mantha. I miss her is all." Dave hugged me to him, "Aww… I've never met her before. How long have you two been friends?" I had to think about it, "Almost 4 years. We met thru the internet."

"Really?" I smiled, "Yep. She emailed me when she noticed that some other author was using my work and claiming it as her own. We've been friends ever since." Dave smiled, "That's nice. When was the last time you saw Samantha?" "It's been close to two years. We talk online a lot, send each other pictures and stuff but it's not the same."

Dave nodded, "I understand. You'll have to show me the pictures some time." I nodded and snuggled into Dave's warm body. "You got it big man." And soon I fell asleep.

The next morning before I woke up Dave was out and about. He took my cell phone and hit speed dial #5. "Hello?" "Hi. Is this Samantha?" "Yes. And who is this?" "This is Dave Batista." "OH.. Hi Dave!" Dave laughed, "Hi there Sammy." Samantha laughed. "I was wondering what your schedule was for the next few weeks. I was thinking after Mania you and your boyfriend could come out and visit Andrea and myself."

"Well, my boyfriend really likes wrestling. So I think that would work. We watch RAW religiously." Dave smiled, "Good to hear. So will you tell me who the guy is if I promise not to tell Rea?" Samantha laughed, "Nice try Stud. Not gonna happen." Dave laughed, "I had to try."

Samantha smiled, "I know, but you do know how hard it is to keep a secret from Andy, right?" "Oh yea. Virtually impossible." "Well I gotta go. I'll call you when I find out when we could come out." Dave smiled, "Alright. Thanks Sammy." "You're welcome Dave." "I'll talk to you later then?" "Yep. Bye." "Bye." With that said Dave put my cell phone right back where he had grabbed it from so I wouldn't notice it had been moved.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the review's everyone. Glad ya'll like it. Thanks to all the people who left me oh so wonderful reviews... Stacy, Maxine, Courtney, Jay, Kim, Lori, shady-angel821. Thanks for the wonderful rewiews ladies. You are all awesome! Hope you liked this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it. Let me know what ya'll think and please review. Thanks bunches-- Jess 


	39. Chapter 39

Two weeks later

Dave and I were sitting in his locker room. I was on the internet bored off my ass and Dave was reading a magazine. There was a knock on the door. Dave got up to answer it and smiled. "Hey Randy, I got a job for ya." Randy smirked, "What is it?" Dave left the room and shut the door behind him. _Wonder what he's up to._

A few minutes later Dave came back into the room. "What did you need from Randy?" Dave smiled, "Nothing to worry about. It's taken care of already." I raised an eyebrow. "Okay… So what are we doing until RAW starts?" Dave smiled, "Well… we could always…" I rolled my eyes, "How many times have I told you Big Man? You're not getting any in the locker room, even if it is only yours."

Dave smiled, "That's not what I was talking about. You wanna watch a movie on your laptop?" I looked at him and smiled, "You know, that isn't a bad idea. Now all we gotta do is find a dvd." Dave smiled, "I got that covered. We have 2 choices. Either 'The Punisher' or 'Seven.'" I smiled, "Either is fine by me hun."

Meanwhile with Randy…

I just got to the airport. I can't freakin' believe that Dave sent me to get Andrea's friend. I do care if she IS hot… he coulda gotten off his big ass and picked her up himself. I was holding a stupid sign that said Samantha on it. I was just waiting patiently for someone to come up to me.

"Excuse me… Hi Randy, I'm Samantha." Randy looked at her and smirked, "Well hi there Sammy. How are you doin'?" Samantha resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his cheesy line. "I'm okay. Are we gonna head to the arena now?" I nodded, "Sure are."

On our way to the car I was admiring her fine ass. "Damn." Samantha looked back, "Did you say something Randy?" Randy smirked, "Just that Rea never said you were this fine." Samantha laughed, "You think that's smooth?" Randy looked at her oddly, "Well baby. I've never gotten any complaints before. Wanna go out tonight after RAW is over?"

Samantha laughed again, "You know what Randy, you're a really funny guy." Randy looked confused, "Why is that?" Samantha smirked, "Well… first off, my boyfriend would kick you ass. And secondly? Honey, you just ain't my type. Too much of a pretty boy."

Randy was confused, "What the hell? A pretty boy?" Samantha nodded, "Hate to be the one to break it to ya… we'd never work because just looking at you I can tell you primp in the mirror more then any normal woman." Randy glared at her. Samantha held her hands up in surrender, "Didn't mean to offend you with that. It's your own fault though, you asked why I wouldn't go out with you."

Randy just shook his head, "Yea, but I didn't realize you were gonna be so harsh about it." Samantha shrugged, "Sorry. But you look like one of those guys who doesn't take no for an answer." Randy shook his head, "Yea, but damn woman… I can see why you and Rea are friends." Samantha smiled and before she knew it they had finally found Randy's rental car.

On the car ride to the arena Randy and I pretty much talked about anything. Mostly about my friendship with Andy, how long we'd been friends, that kind of stuff. When we arrived to the arena I asked Randy to show me to Dave's locker room so I could surprise Andy.

I knocked on the door that said 'Batista' on it. "Open up!" I could hear Dave ask Andy to get the door and then I heard footsteps. Andrea opened the door and I gave her a big hug. "ANDY!" Andrea's eyes about fell out of her head, "MANTHA!"

When we stopped hugging she pulled me into the room and shut the door behind me. "What are you doing here?" I smiled, "Well… see, I took this plane and then I got in a car and POOF, here I am!" Andrea sent me a look and I smiled, "Nah. Big Dave here called me."

She smiled and looked at Dave, "He did. When did he do this?" I smiled, "Oh you know… a few weeks ago." Andrea raised an eyebrow, "Really? And why wasn't I informed. I would have picked you up hun!" I laughed, "Dave and I thought it would be more fun if I surprised you. And Randy picked me up, so it's no big deal."

Andrea looked at me and blinked, "Randy… how did that go?" I laughed, "It was a tad interesting at first. But after I turned him down on a date it went well." Andrea, Dave and I all laughed. Andrea smiled, "Speaking of… just WHEN do I get to meet this mystery man of yours?"

I smiled knowing that she was going to ask. "Well, It would have been today, but he couldn't get away from work for the day." Andrea nodded, "Okay… just so long as he isn't a figment of your imagination." And then she laughed. "Oh Andy. I got thru that phase back when I was probably, what, 7?" and I smiled.

We had been talking for a while back in Dave's locker room and I had to go use the restroom. As soon as I shut the door I heard my cell phone ring, "Some one wanna answer that?" Dave shouted back, "Yea, I got it."

"What's up Mama.?" Dave resisted the urge to laugh. "Sorry. She's in the restroom right now." "Oh, my bad. Who is this?" "Dave, and who is this?" "Yo man! You don't recognize my voice?" Dave thought about it, "Well… is this… Damn man. How's it going?" "It's going good."

Samantha came back out of the restroom and Dave handed her the phone. "It's him, Mama." Samantha's eyes widened and she grabbed the phone. "Babe?" And then she started talking on the phone with him.

Dave smiled and shook his head. Never in a million years did he think that Samantha would be going out with him. He found it kind of funny actually. Andrea is gonna be pissed that she wasn't there to answer her phone.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! You ladies are absolutely wonderful. Specail thanks to the following people who reviewed chapter 38... Stacy, Jay, Kim, Max, shadyangel821, batistasbabe129, Lori, andDave's Slave! You are awesome. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Hope ya liked it. Thanks everyone. Please review. --Jess 


	40. Chapter 40

* * *

"I'm here with Andrea, Batista's valet…" I coughed, "Correction Todd… I'm Dave's Personal Assistant AND Valet." Then I smiled sweetly at him. Todd swallowed, "Okay… Well, I'm here with Andrea. Later tonight Batista will challenge Triple H for the World Heavyweight Championship. You're contract will also be up for grabs." 

I nodded and Todd continued. "What are your feelings on that Andrea?" I smiled at Todd. "Well, I'm not all that worried." Dave came up to Todd and I during my interview. I smiled and grabbed Dave's bicep, "I mean look at him… Dave's HUGE. There's no way Triple H will beat him." Dave smiled at me, "Nope. More is at stake then that belt. There is no way in HELL that I'll let that Asshole win my woman." And he winked at me.

I laughed, "See, no worries." Todd nodded, "Okay. So let's say your plans fail? What are you gonna do if Triple H wins?" I rolled my eyes, "Well that's simple Todd. I'm going to make Triple H's life a living hell. He will wish he would have lost." Todd nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

"Todd, let it go. Dave's gonna win. And he'll look even hotter with that belt around that fine ass waist." Dave smiled and he nipped at me neck, "Don't ya just love her?" I smiled and winked, "Of course." And I laughed while shaking my head.

* * *

Later that night Dave and I were watching the show in catering with almost everyone else. It was the second to last match. JBL vs. John Cena for the WWE Championship. Cena's music played and I was shocked at what I saw. Dave turned to me and lifted my jaw, "You okay Babe?" I just blinked and nodded. Then reality hit. "Holy Fuckin' SHIT! Mantha's got a lot of 'splaining to do." Dave just smiled.

I turned to him and it dawned on me. "YOU KNEW!" Dave flinched and nodded slowly, "Yes. I answered her phone that one time, remember?" I nodded, "Yes…" Dave was holding me from behind and tightened his hold, "Cena was on the phone." I nodded, "So you didn't tell me because?" Dave chuckled and I could feel the vibrations thru his chest.

"I didn't tell you because Sam asked me not to hun." I nodded, "Okay. But I'm so gonna kick her ass! And then I'm gonna kick Cena's!" Dave laughed and nodded, "Not a surprise there hun." I rolled my eyes, "Oh whatever you." Dave kissed my neck and we watched part of the match, then we headed to the gorilla pit for Dave's match.

When John and Samantha walked past us on their way out of the ring I hit her shoulder. "You little hoe!" Samantha laughed at me. "It was Cena all along and you never told me!" She just laughed again and said, "Too bad I didn't see your reaction. I bet it was priceless!" I just flipped her off while Dave and I headed to the curtain that separated us from the ramp.

"… BATISTA!" We walked down the ramp and I stood off to the right side of him while he stopped to do his little 'dance' during the pyro. I bit my lower lip and we continued down the ring. "God baby. You look so hot doing that." Dave smiled, "I know, that's why I do it." And he winked at me. I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

As they introduced Triple H and Motor head played his entrance music live Dave and I watched patiently. When Triple H was finally on his way down to the ring I turned to Dave, "You better win." Dave smiled, "I will." I got a mischievous grin on my face, "I'll give you a preview of what you get if you win." And with that I kissed Dave in the middle of the ring and then I pulled away. "Good Luck Dave." And I winked as I exited the ring.

The match went on for quite some time. With Triple H trying to use his finishing move 'the pedigree' a few times. But every time he failed. Dave was just too big for him to use the move on. Dave finally got the 'Batista Bomb' and he won the match.

I grabbed the belt from the time keeper and entered the ring. "Baby, you Won!" Dave smiled and I could see the tears in his eyes. I handed him the title and he grabbed it in awe. I stood off to the side to let him have his moment.

He stood, grabbed me by the waist and gave me big juicy kiss. When we pulled apart he posed with his new title for the fans. I smiled and then I realized that we were both crying slightly, which made sense because this was a very emotional match for everyone involved.

I motioned for Dave to come into the middle of the ring. I grabbed his new title and put it around his waist. Then I grabbed a mic. "Ladies and Gentlemen! The NEW World Heavyweight Champion… DAVE BATISTA!" And the roar or the crowd is the last thing you heard as Wrestle Mania 21 went off air.

* * *

Author's Note: WOOO... Well, Chapter 40's FINALLY done. You all have Stacy to thank for that one ;o) I love it! I love the way this chapter ended, I know, I know... it's a short one.. but I think it's good. :o) Now for the thanks... For all the wonderful review's I've recieved... Each of the following people ROCK: Stacy, Jay, Kim, Lori, ortonfanforever, Max, andshady-angel821. Oh... by the way, what did ya'll think of Mantha's boy toy? lol. Hope you liked this chapter ladies. Pleasecontinue to review. You are all awesome! Thanks for enjoying the story, and putting up with my rants, lol. --Jess 


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

After Wrestle Mania 21 was over Dave and I headed back to his locker room.

Every year the McMahon's have a party to celebrate a great job with Wrestle Mania.

This year the party was in the ballroom at the Waldorf Astoria, so that's where Dave and I headed.

I changed into an above the knee strapless dress, it was satin red material with a red and gold strip at the top of the dress that looks like a belt.

Dave put on a black suit with a black pinstripe going thru it, a white dress shirt and a gold tie.

After we were both ready we headed down to the party.

By the time that we had arrived almost everyone was there.

The only people that I couldn't see were John and Samantha.

Dave made his way to the bar while I was talking to Trish and Randy.

When Dave got back from the bar he handed me an Amaretto Sour, I gave him a quick kiss, "Thanks Babe."

Dave winked at me and he started a conversation with Randy.

"THE CHAMP IS HERE!"

Everyone burst out laughing and cheering for Cena and his big win for the title.

I headed over to John and Sam so I could chit chat with them, and when I say them I actually mean Sam, because John was a bit busy.

When I got over there I whistled, "Ouch Baby! Looking hot tonight!"

Sam laughed at me, "Look who's talking Andy. You in red… Damn girl!"

I smiled and did a twirl for her, "Your turn."

And Samantha twirled in her above the knee strapless dress, it was a dark green color with chiffon overlaying it, it had some rhinestones across the bodice on the dress with a silver and rhinestone pin in the center of the bodice.

"I'm shocked you're in a dress. What did Cena do to get you in that?"

Samantha raised an eyebrow at me, "Okay… never mind I don't want to know."

Sam laughed, "That's what I figured. But my man's a winner so I figured I'd look hot for him."

John wrapped his arms around her waist, "And you do baby. Damn you do."

I laughed at John's antics but I probably shouldn't have because as soon as I did Dave wrapped his arms around me and kissed me right below my ear.

"Isn't that the same reason you dressed up for me Sweets?"

I giggled when Dave blew in my ear, "Stop it you. I want to talk to Sam, I haven't seen her in forever."

Dave laughed and nodded, "Kay Drea. I'll leave the playfulness for in the bedroom."

I winked at Dave, "You're damn right. We'll use up all that playfulness tonight big man. We got some celebrating to do!"

Dave nipped at my neck and I swatted him away, "No more of that Babe."

I gave him a quick kiss and dragged Samantha away from John so we could have some girl talk.

"Okay you little hussy, tell me all about you and Cena."

Samantha raised an eyebrow at me yet again.

I laughed, "NOT THAT! I already figured he was a stallion in bed."

Sam and I burst out laughing and she nodded, "Yes he is."

I smiled, "I just wanna know the basics. How long have ya'll been together, is he good to you… if not I'll kick his ass."

Sam just laughed, "Sure you will."

I smiled innocently, "Okay you got me. I'll have Dave kick his ass. Now tell me WOMAN!"

Samantha laughed, "Well, we've been going out for around 3 or 4 months. We went bowling on our first date and it just clicked. And to answer your last question, yes. John is very good to me."

I smiled, "Good. I knew he would be… just had to make sure."

Sam rolled her eyes, "I know. That's just how you are. Miss know it all."

I stuck my tongue out at her and we burst out laughing.

We talked for a bit longer and then headed back to our men.

After all, we didn't want any hoes thinking they could have our men.

If that happened we would have to kick some ass.

Dave, John and a few others were talking about the PPV and I wrapped my arms around Dave's waist, "Well… you know what I thought was the best?"

Shawn looked at me amused, "What Rea?"

I smiled sweetly, "Cena winning the belt from JBL of course."

And everyone cracked up laughing.

"You sure about that sweets?"

I smiled, "NO. Of course my fave was watching my man win the belt from big nose."

"I heard that!"

And I squealed as someone tickled my sides, "PAUL!"

And Paul (aka Triple H) kept tickling me and I hit his shoulder, "You big fucker! Tormenting me when I have a pretty dress on."

Paul gave me a fake scared look, "Ooh, I'm shaking!"

I gave Paul a look, "Baby?"

Dave smiled, "Yes?"

I gave Paul a mean look and pouted at Dave.

Dave just stared to see what I would do, I laced my fingers with his and he nodded.

Then he turned to Paul and he growled, just for affect Dave bit the air viciously.

Paul backed away, "Damn, she's got you on a short leash Dave."

I smiled, "I know, isn't it great?"

And everyone laughed.

Then I smiled again, "Nah I'm just playing."

Dave grabbed my hand, "So was I, for the most part."

"Aww… babe. You'd do that for me?"

Dave nodded, "Pretty much. Only to someone who really deserved it though."

I smiled, "Lets go dance big man. Make everyone jealous."

Dave nodded and we headed to the dance floor.

The party had been going on for a few hours and everyone was starting to leave.

Dave had been playing poker with some of the other guys, he was doing pretty good but I was ready to leave.

Samantha and John were headed out the door and Sam looked at me and laughed.

"Hun. If you wanna go so bad make him want to go too."

I just gave her a blanc stare and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Hun… make him realize WHY you want to leave. And make him want to leave just as bad, if not more."

I just smiled and nodded, "You're too smart for your own good. Watch out Cena."

John laughed, "Yea I better watch out tonight. See ya later Ands."

Right after John and Sam left I headed over to the poker table.

Dave winked at me and I stood behind him.

I laid my head on his shoulder, "You ready to go yet Big Daddy?"

Dave smirked, "I'm winning Sweets, just a bit longer."

I nodded and after that hand was over and the next hand was being dealt I put my hand in Dave's shirt.

He had taken off his tie earlier and his shirt was unbuttoned a bit, so it was easy access.

Dave turned to look at me and I raked my nails against Dave's pecs.

Dave looked at the new cards he had been dealt.

I took my had out of Dave's shirt and put my fingers in my mouth.

As Dave was playing with his chips I put my hand in his shirt again and as soon as he decided how many ships he wanted to throw into the pot I twisted his nipple causing Dave to throw his chips into the pot with big force that some of them hit the floor.

Dave turned his head to me with wide eyes. I just smiled seductively and winked at him.

Dave got a huge grin on his face, thru all his chips into the pot and thrt his cards down on the table.

"Later guys."


End file.
